


I met you in a disaster

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Chaptered, Denial of Feelings, Difficult Decisions, Dramedy, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, No Smut, Sad and Happy, Slow Romance, Warm, curse words, mingyu has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: Wonwoo´s marriage was arranged with an older man he didn't know -long before he was even born. One day before he is supposed to meet his future husband, a mailman suddenly stands in front of his door, getting on his nerves. Will Wonwoo really have to marry the man twice his age or will he somehow manage to get away from it? And why can't this stupid mailman named Kim Mingyu get out of his head anymore?





	1. ONE-

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I still have one last chapter left in my latest story, I had to post the introduction of this one here already. I had been carrying this idea around with me for a long time -not Mingyu and Wonwoo in an arranged marriage, but with someone else, falling in love at the same time with each other though. I hope I can express it the way it is in my head.

"Are you nervous about meeting him? I've heard he has a lot of money and is a reputable businessman." 

18-year-old Wonwoo was sitting at the breakfast table, eating a jam sandwich while his mother was rummaging around in the kitchen. "Sounds like he's twice my age," he replied, his tone should tell his mother that he absolutely didn't want to talk about this topic right now. 

"Honey," the mid 40 year old woman stood in front of him. "You know how things are these days. You just have to accept it and I'm sure you'll learn to love him very much." 

Wonwoo pulled a face. Suddenly he didn't feel like eating anymore. He dropped his bread on the plate, staring up at his mother. "You and Dad had the choice back then to not promise your child to a stranger. So don't tell me it's the way it is today -there was clearly another option and-" 

His mother silenced him with a slap on the face. "Are you saying that your father and I did wrong? We only wanted the best for you from the beginning on. Would you rather marry some poor person, living on the street?" she asked with a raised voice while Wonwoo reached out a hand to his cheek. 

"If I would have feelings for this person, why not?" He knew that it didn´t make sense to discuss this topic with her.

His mother laughed mockingly. "You are still too young and dumb. You don't understand how the world out there works when you're an adult. We always wanted the best for you and I think Mr. Fao will give you a life full of wealth. You should be more grateful. I thought we raised you better than that." She grabbed the empty bottle from the table and headed back to the kitchen. 

Wonwoo closed his eyes and pushed his plate away. His hunger was definitely gone. 

The Jeon´s were living in a time and in a district of Korea where arranged marriages were still popular and parents could decide before the birth of their children if and who they would marry one time. In other words, even before Wonwoo was born, it was already decided that he would marry the firstborn of the Fao family before his 19th birthday -regardless of his gender. 

There were no public schools in their area so that children who were destined for certain people did not run the risk of falling in love with others until the wedding. Girls and boys were taught from home and therefore had little contact with peers -especially from the age of 12 when they reached puberty and could develop more feelings for others. 

As Wonwoo got up from the table, his mother called him. "We meet tomorrow evening at 6 pm at the Fao´s home. I want you to behave and dress up. You really don't want to get in trouble with your father." 

Wonwoo ignored her and walked into the hallway towards his room. You could say that he hated his life. He had no friends, was never allowed to meet others and was a single child. He wondered how kids were growing up in other districts and whether they could really enjoy their freedom. Above all, he wondered what it must be like to fall in love with someone and marry out of love -not because someone decided that before you were even born. 

Wonwoo sighed and let himself fall on his bed. Tomorrow was the first day he would get to know his future husband and he was shuddering already when thinking about that. 

As it knocked at the door, he rolled his eyes. "I am briefly away to buy some groceries. If it rings, please open the door, it could be the post service. We ordered a gift for the Fao family." 

Wonwoo didn´t want to see his mother at the moment and so he ignored her again. When she closed the door, he screamed into his pillow. As much as his parents told him that they did all this out of love for him, he could never get the thought out of his mind that they wanted to marry themselves into a wealthy family and used their son for it. 

He was just dozing off when the house bell rang. He groaned and sat up. He would love to take the gift and light it on fire and would love to burn the whole house with it so that his parents would have different problems than his arranged marriage. 

Wonwoo stood up and headed for the front door as it rang again. "Yah, I'm coming, my gosh." 

He was more than annoyed by the impatient mailman when he opened the door. At first he only saw a huge parcel in front of his eyes, held by two muscular arms. As he looked up at the person who owned those arms, his breath hitched and he started coughing. 

"A package for family Jeon," the guy said and placed the big box on the ground. 

Wonwoo couldn't take his eyes off the mailman. He had never seen this guy before -he had to be new. The dark haired boy was almost a head taller than him, about his age, and had a very pretty face -just like the celebrities on TV. His brown eyes were looking at him questioningly as Wonwoo was just staring up at him. 

"Well, this is kind of awkward right now, but I'm not the package, so stop looking at me like that," the mailman said, ripping him out of his stare. 

Immediately Wonwoo´s bad mood was back. "Funny. Was that why you were hired as a mailman? Because you're so funny?" he replied annoyed. As he crouched down to lift the package, he could hear the other laugh. 

"Unbelievable those kids these days -as shameless as ever." 

Wonwoo looked up at him. "What did you say?" he stood up again and glared at the guy. "You're not a year older than me, so save those remarks." 

The mailman glanced at him oddly and gave him a hand scanner. "I need the signature before you take the package -if you can lift it at all." 

Wonwoo couldn't believe his ears. How bold were postal employees allowed to be these days? Did he make fun of the fact that he didn't have such huge exaggerated muscular arms like him? But he certainly had much more brains in his head. 

Wonwoo reached for the scanner, feeling something as their fingers touched, wondering what that might be. He ignored the unknown sensation and tried to make a halfway correct signature, which was always difficult with these devices. 

Shoving it back at the mailman, he crouched down again. 

"This is a partial delivery. The rest will probably come tomorrow morning," the guy explained and Wonwoo looked up at him. 

"Hopefully someone with more charm will bring it then," he replied before picking up the package. It was big, but fortunately not heavy at all. He wondered what kind of gift was inside.

The mailman smirked and Wonwoo didn't miss the fact that he looked three times prettier while doing so and that annoyed him. "Charm? You want a mailman with charm? What's going on? Are you looking for someone to marry or what?" he asked, his eyes were agleam with mischief.

Wrong topic. Wonwoo started heading backwards, pushing the door open with his butt. "If that's all, you can leave now," he remarked, concentrating on not dropping the package. 

"Unbelievable,“ he could hear the mailman murmuring as he closed the door behind him. Wonwoo put the package down and walked back to his room. 

"He's crazy. Thinks he could insult me as a child, even though he's certainly not even of full age himself." He dropped back on the bed and groaned. How could this day get even worse? "Stupid mailman. Thinks he can afford anything just because he looks good." 

He turned on his stomach and screamed into his pillow again. Why did he have to think of that guy now? It must be the fact that he had no contact to people of his age and it was a new experience -that had to be the reason. But why was the guy allowed to work as a mailman? Wasn't he promised to anyone? Or was he already married? He hadn't noticed a ring on his finger though. Wonwoo groaned for the nth time this day. Why was he still thinking about him?

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡


	2. TWO-

"New guy, you have to do one last round. Three packages have to be delivered to the eastern part of the district." 

Mingyu had just put on his jacket and was ready to leave his workplace when his manager approached him. "Suo is sick and we don't have anyone left to do this route." 

The 18 year old boy had started working part-time at the post office only three weeks ago and he was constantly doing overtime because some of his colleagues were always sick. "Yes sir.“ Mingyu and his mother only moved to this district a few weeks ago and, in addition to his private lessons at home, he happily made some money alongside and be in contact with others -even though he was one of the youngest in his job. 

After the relocation he had to get used to the peculiar life in his new home town. It was very hard for him at first to accept the fact that there were no public schools and most of the young people had already been promised to someone -yet he had no other choice but to adapt to the situation. 

Mingyu was just happy that his parents hadn't come up with the crazy idea of promising him to some stranger many years ago. Just the thought alone was giving him shivers. The young mailman sighed, took off his jacket again and headed outside to one of the van´s. 

-

After Mingyu had delivered two parcels and was typing in the street for his last stop in his GPS, he had to smirk. "And so we meet again, Jeon." He remembered the boy's last name from yesterday all too well -and not only because he had been so bold towards him. This Jeon dude had a really pretty face. Sharp eyes, thin nose, sharp jawline. Actually he was Mingyu´s taste, would it not have been the spoiled character -what a waste for such an handsome exterior. 

Mingyu parked in front of the garden of the house and took out the little parcel from the back of the van. He was looking forward to his end of work and wanted to get this over with quickly. 

He had to ring twice again until the door finally opened. It was already after 4 o'clock and Mingyu was tired and just wanted to go home. But as he saw the person, standing in front of him, he forgot about that for a second. Two sharp eyes met his. But apart from that, this guy had styled himself up and looked dashing. He was wearing a white shirt with the top button undone and his hair was sleeked back, giving him somehow an expensive look. Mingyu was aware that he was now the one staring at the other and cleared his throat quickly. 

"You again," Jeon said bored as he leaned against the door frame. "Aren't you a little too late?"

„Did you dress up like that for me?" Mingyu asked him, receiving a confused look. 

"Sure, you like it?“ he replied sarcastically. „I don't think that's any of your business anyway. Can I have the parcel now?" Only as he came closer, Mingyu spotted a bruise on his cheek, slightly purple and swollen. He stared at it as Jeon snatched the package from his hands -a sudden whiff of his aftershave made Mingyu dizzy for a second. 

"Yah, you have to sign first,“ he said and reached into his pocket for his scanner, which unfortunately was not there. "Shit. I forgot it in the van," he muttered to himself and snatched the parcel out of the other's arms. 

"Yah," Jeon let out annoyed and tried to grab for it once more, but Mingyu moved two steps back. 

"You have to sign first. I'll get my scanner, then you can have your parcel." 

Jeon shook his head in disbelief. "How unprofessional can you actually be and not carry your scanner with you?“ he muttered as Mingyu turned around. 

"You can also join me at the van, then it goes faster," he let out, starting to walk back. 

The other growled loudly, before stomping after him. "Great, now I have to do the mailman's job," he let out while following Mingyu. 

"Then at least you have something to do besides just sitting imprisoned in the house," he replied absentmindely, opening the back of the van with his key. 

"Mind your own business," Jeon hissed back in a low whisper. 

"What happened to your cheek?" Mingyu had taken the scanner out of the car, holding it in front of Jeon's face. He didn't know why he had asked that all of a sudden, it kind of just came out. 

The other looked at him with a blank stare. "I repeat myself gladly once again, mind your own fucking business!" he replied with a scowl on his face before grabbing for the scanner to sign. He seemed mad about something, his jaw was clenched. Mingyu knew he shouldn't butt in and just put the parcel into his hands and leave, but something made him want to talk about it. 

"So here's the signature, can I finally have my package, please?" 

"Did someone hit you?" 

Jeon looked at him with weary eyes. "You are crazy. Do you even know what privacy is? Now give me the goddamn parcel and get the fuck out of here." His breathing was becoming more hurried.

"Wonwoo! What the fuck are you doing?" The voice of a man made the brown-haired guy flinch. Wonwoo. So that was his name -it suited him. 

"I am just getting the package, Dad," he called back, still facing Mingyu. "I hope we never see each other again," he said towards him with a deep frown, snatching the parcel from his hands. As he turned around, the mailman felt impelled to follow. Something about this guy made him lose his composure and he doesn´t like loosing.

As Wonwoo walked back to the house, his father was still standing at the door, looking displeased. Mingyu shut the back door of his van and when he headed towards the driver's side, he looked over once more. Wonwoo´s father reached for his son's arm -quiet crude as it seemed to Mingyu- and whispered something into his ear before dragging him into the house. 

The mailman immediately knew where the bruise on Wonwoo´s cheek had come from. He sat in the car and groaned. "Don't always interfere everywhere, Mingyu," he scolded himself. Besides, the other guy had been so unfriendly towards him, he didn't deserve any worries from him at all.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were the two short introductory chapters for now. The next ones will be longer -after I finish the last chap of my other story. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and hopefully you will join me on this journey.  
> 💚💜


	3. THREE-

"Be polite and respectful! Do as I say or you'll regret it." Wonwoo was standing with his parents at the front door of Fao´s home while his father was lecturing him. They hadn't had a good relationship with each other in the past few years -especially when it came to Wonwoo's upcoming arranged marriage. When the elder had seen him this afternoon with the mailman outside of the house, he freaked out completely. 

"You look good, honey," his mother complimented her son randomly, pressing the bell. 

The Fao's lived in a huge, luxurious house with three stories and an enormous garden. Wonwoo was sure that his parents loved that.

"Hello, Jeon family, the Fao´s are already waiting for you," a housemaid greeted them after opening the door. Wonwoo would have loved to turn around and run away, screaming. Apart from not wanting to get married to some foreign dude, he couldn't stand rich brats with servants. "Please follow me into the living and dining area," the elderly lady said and led them into a huge room with painted interiors and high ceilings.

At first an older woman, probably in her mid-50s, came up to them, wearing an evening gown with her hair pinned up. Judging by her face, she had already done some beauty surgeries -more or less successful. "I am happy that we can finally see each other and start with the wedding project," she let out excited, hugging Wonwoo´s mother. 

"Wow, you are really handsome. We got really lucky, or rather our son," Mrs Fao said with a smile as she stopped in front of Wonwoo. "Really, really handsome,“ she added, eying him under her false lashes.

Wonwoo´s stomach twisted into a knot and he would have preferred to puke on her expensive looking high heels. 

"Please, have a seat at the table. My husband and my son are coming soon.“ Wonwoo´s mother placed her hand on his back and lead him towards the huge table with expensive looking cutlery and a giant chandelier hanging above. He sat down next to her and his father seated himself opposite them. Wonwoo guessed that his future husband was supposed to sit on the empty chair next to him and that made his stomach twist even more. 

When his mother placed the brought gift on the table, Wonwoo had to think of the stupid mailman at this very moment. What had this dude actually thought, asking him such personal questions, pestering him? That guy had really made him lose his temper with his annoying big eyes and silly facial expressions.

"Hello, family Jeon. It´s so nice to finally have you here with us.“ Wonwoo was pulled out from his thoughts by a male voice in front of him. Two men had entered the room -one of them could already have been a grandfather, looking like a rich retiree, dressed in an expensive suit. The guy next to him, who probably wasn't much younger than Wonwoo´s own father, had to be his future husband and that made him sick. Was that supposed to be a joke? Apart from the fact that the tall, middle-aged blonde man wasn't his taste at all, he seemed incredibly arrogant and dominant at first glance. Wonwoo felt like crying.

He averted his gaze and his eyes rested on the gift infront of him. Somehow the sight of the parcel calmed him down in this absurd situation. When his mother kicked his leg under the table, he looked up again and nodded towards the two men. His future husband probably hadn't taken his eyes off him and Wonwoo was disgusted by his lecherous stare. He wanted to get out of there. He needed to escape. 

"Then I'll sit next to you. Hello, I'm Wen Fao." The blonde reached out his hand as he seated himself beside him, moving his chair closer to him. Even up close, Wonwoo found nothing attractive in him whatsoever. His eyes were unkind, his nose too long and his lips too thin. It was the face of a stranger and he should marry him? 

Wonwoo shook his hand, but looked away. "Don´t be so shy," Wen whispered suddenly close to his ear and a shiver ran down his spine as he added „We will be much closer than this very soon.“ 

Wonwoo let go of his hand and leaned away. "How old are you anyway?" he asked critically and got another kick from his mother under the table. He needed to know how bad it really was.

Wen smirked at him. "What do you think, honey?" Honey? Was he serious? 

"My name is Wonwoo. You could probably be my father, so I think that you are-" Another kick to his shin silenced him. 

"I'm not that old yet, honey." He cringed at that name. "I'm 39." Wow. 21 years older than Wonwoo. The latter was disgusted and didn't want to look at him any further. "But people always tell me that I look younger." 

„Sure, you can believe that for yourself. Why didn't you choose someone his age for an arranged marriage?" Wonwoo asked boldly, facing the parents of his future husband. His own father dropped the fork on the plate. The 18 year old didn't have to look at him to know how angry the elder must have been right now. But Wonwoo wouldn't pretend that he was okay with this arranged bullshit. These people should know what he thought about that and if there was even a 0.1 percent chance that they would decide against him anyhow, he would take it. 

"You're really feisty. I love that," Wen said with a laugh and Wonwoo had never heard such an ugly sound in his life before. 

"Everything just happened that way then and now that we see you sitting next to each other, I know that we did everything right," Wen´s mother gushed happily. Well, that was not helpful.

Wonwoo snorted, using his fork to put food in his mouth.

"When will the engagement be?" Wen´s mother asked and Wonwoo switched off. He didn't want to hear about it and certainly didn't want to talk about a wedding he didn´t want to attend. He had seen and heard enough. He had to get out of there. 

As Wen placed his hand on his thigh, he jumped up. "I have to go to the toilet,“ he let out and his father glared up at him. 

"Zhu? Please show our guest where the toilets are," Wen´s father ordered and the housemaid nodded, showing him the way. 

"Don't take so long. I miss you already," Wen shouted after him and his mother laughed, making him cringe inside.

Wonwoo went into the bathroom, closed the door behind himself and leaned against the cold wall. That couldn't really happen! That had to be a dream! His heart was beating fast and he felt sick. There was no way he could marry that guy. 

The 18 year old stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. He should never have styled himself like that. That only got Wen more excited. He ran one hand through his hair and turned on the tap. He would like to shower completely becaues he felt dirty and everything disgusted him all of a sudden. 

Wonwoo´s eyes fell on a balcony door. Who had a balcony in the bathroom anyway? He opened the door and stepped outside, believing that some fresh air would do him good right now. The bathroom was on the lowest level. Wonwoo could just climb over the railing and get out of there. He was really close to doing that, but he knew the consequences. His father would beat him up really bad. 

After a few minutes of enjoying the cool breeze, he went back to the others. "There you are again. We were about to open the gift," Wen said, standing at the table, holding the package in his hands. "I wonder what's inside," he let out and Wonwoo shrugged. "It is not like I bought it." 

"Wonwoo!" His father stood up and glared at him. He noticed him trying hard to keep his compusure when calling his name.

"It's okay, Mr. Jeon. He just needs more time to get used to me,“ Wen replied and started opening the present. Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against a column, close to the table. After the blonde opened the box, Wonwoo started laughing while his future husband frowned as he looked down at the shards of what was once a vase.

"That can´t be true," Wonwoo´s mother let out shocked and stood up. "I am so sorry about that. It must have been broken at the post office." Her face was red and Wonwoo found this even more amusing. That was the greatest thing of the whole evening. 

Wen smiled at his mother. "Everything is fine. That can always happen. The act behind it counts, right?“ he replied, glancing at Wonwoo with a wink.

The 18 year old rolled his eyes. What a suck-up.

"Sit back at the table with us again, Wonwoo," his father demanded of him and he joined them so as not to make him even more angry. 

-

After the Jeon´s stayed for another hour to discuss the engagement and the next meetings while Wonwoo just remained silent, they bid the Fao´s farewell. 

"I was very happy to meet you," Wen declared as he shook his hand. "And I'm very happy to get to know you even better if you understand what I mean," he added with a wink and Wonwoo snatched his hand away, taking two steps back because he couldn't stand his closeness. 

He had to find a way out of this disaster, otherwise he would be unhappy for the rest of his life. After the Fao´s accompanied them towards the door and said their goodbyes again, Wonwoo had an idea of what would happen in the next few seconds. 

"How dare you behave so badly!" his father shouted as soon as they sat in the car and closed the doors. "You can be glad that they have so much understanding and patience with you! I was ashamed of your behaviour! How unthankful can you be?“ Wonwoo didn´t really listened to him. The words of his father did not bother him anymore and he had learned not to say anything against it, because otherwise it would only get worse. 

"Honey, but in the end it was a really nice first meeting and the two got closer, I saw that very clearly," his mother remarked. Was she crazy? 

"You must have seen something different than I did,“ Wonwoo replied bored, looking out of the window. It was getting dark and he needed to take a walk to get some fresh air. 

-

When they arrived home a few minutes later, he got his jacket and went back to the front door. 

"Where are you going?" his father asked, who was sitting in the living room, watching television. 

"I am meeting Wen in secret," Wonwoo replied sarcastically and received an evil look. "I go outside for a walk if this is still allowed.“ 

His father glared at him. "You can be glad that I am so tired, otherwise I would give you a beating." 

"Wow, I am a lucky child, huh?“ Wonwoo let out and shut the door behind him. 

When he walked alongside the park and the moon lit up the sky, he calmed down a bit. The 18 year old breathed deeply in and out several times. He had to collect his thoughts and think about how he could get out of this mess. There had to be a way to escape this arranged marriage. 

He turned into a path with trees when suddenly a jogging person collided into him. "Oh shit. Sorry. I didn't- it´s you?" 

Wonwoo rubbed his shoulder where the guy had crashed into him and looked up, widening his eyes in surprise. God, why him out of all people? The mailman was standing in front of him with headphones in his ears, wearing a tracksuit. "What the fuck! What the hell are you doing here?" Wonwoo asked him accusingly. 

"I am doing my evening- yah, I don't have to justify myself to you. This is a public place and I can do whatever I want," the mailman replied stubbornly, removing his headphones out of his ears, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest. 

Wonwoo had never seen him in this neighborhood before, so he strongly assumed he had relocated here recently -not that he cared. They glared at each other in silence for a moment before the mailman started to move. 

"Wait." The word was out before Wonwoo even realized he was the one who said it. The other one stopped. "The content of the package was broken into pieces." 

"Huh? Okay, listen, I am not working right now as you can see, so if you have any complaints, call the hotline of the post office or-" 

Wonwoo approached him with a sudden grin on his face, surprising the mailman with that. "No, no. It's just -that really saved my day." Why was he still talking? He scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment that he was telling this to the person who had been getting on his nerves since their first meeting. He must have been really confused after the last hours at the Fao´s.

The mailmen still looked bewildered, probably wasn't sure if he should believe Wonwoo or if he should declare him for crazy. "I'm sorry for you if the damaged content of a package is the highlight of your day," he replied nonchalantly and Wonwoo immediately regretted that he had said anything at all. What was he thinking anyway, talking to this guy.

"Forget it, idiot." He started moving, but the latter stood in his way, pointing a finger at himself.

"I'm an idiot? Earlier this day you said to me that you hoped you'd never see me again and now you're telling me about your highlight of the day? Were you at some party, drinking alcohol or how am I supposed to explain your crazy behavior?" Wonwoo would have loved to drink. With alcohol in his blood, he probably would have endured the meeting with Wen much better. 

"I said forget it, mailman," he repeated himself as the other stared at him closely. Wonwoo turned away and when he started walking back, the latter jogged after him. 

"It's Mingyu, by the way idiot," he let out before passing him. 

"I hadn't asked for your name," Wonwoo called out after him while the other guy raised his middle finger up high without turning around. "What an asshole!" If he hadn't been wearing such uncomfortable clothes right now, Wonwoo would have loved to run after that dude and kick him in his butt.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Mingyu/Wonwoo interaction in the next chapter, promise! 😊


	4. FOUR-

Two days later, Mingyu was again assigned to the route for the eastern part of the district and while taking a look at the next address, he knew exactly who he would meet there again. Since the contents of the other parcel had been damaged according to Wonwoo, he assumed that his parents had requested a new delivery. 

While on his way to the Jeon´s, he wondered again what was going on in that boy's life. Mingyu had decided not to interfere in Wonwoo's business, but when he met him while jogging and the latter suddenly wanted to start a conversation with him, he panicked. Firstly, he didn't know why he should befriend that dude if he was acting so mean towards him and second, as soon as he got to know a person better, Mingyu was the guy to worry about his affairs and well-being and he had absolutely no desire for that. He didn't want to get too close to anyone in this crazy district anyway. His mother had told him over and over again that it would only bring difficulties to befriend people around here. 

So Mingyu wasn't necessarily happy that it was him again who had to deliver the package to the Jeon´s and hoped that after that, he would not have to see that guy again. From now on he would also jog in another part of the park. Wonwoo was confusing him and he didn´t like that.

When the mailman arrived at the house of the Jeon´s, a big car was standing in front of their entrance -if one could even call that a car. It was like a limousine, black and expensive looking with a chauffeur inside. The Jeon´s didn't look like they could afford something like that. 

Infront of the door was an elderly man, talking to Wonwoo´s father, who Mingyu recognized immediately from the day before. He hoped that he could leave the parcel with him and didn´t have to see his son. Wonwoo´s father frowned as he spotted Mingyu, coming towards them. 

"I have a package for Ms. Jeon," the 18 year old said and held it up to show it to him. The other blonde man stepped aside and eyed him all over with a quick glance. 

As Mingyu pulled his scanner from his pocket, Wonwoo was walking out of the door, stopping in his tracks, his dark eyes went wide at the sight of him. What a great timing. Wonwoo quickly looked at the blonde man who had spoken to his father, before glancing back at Mingyu with a blank expression altough a hint of panic could be seen in his eyes.

"Hi there handsome," the blonde greeted him with a big smile and a wink. What was that? Was he his sugar daddy or something like that?

The look on Wonwoo´s face spoke volumes as he ignored the blonde, approaching Mingyu. "A parcel for us?“ he asked and the latter nodded slowly. This awkward situation made him speechless.

"Son, would you please greet Wen properly?" his father spoke in an angry tone, clipping off each word as if speaking to a child. 

Wonwoo signed and handed the scanner back to Mingyu. "Hello Wen," he said without looking over at the blonde, reaching for the package. 

His father suddenly grabbed his son by the arm with so much force that the thing fell out of his hands. No wonder the last content was damaged before. "Behave yourself,“ he hissed at him and Mingyu felt very out of place. He didn't know what to do so he crouched down and picked up the package again. 

"So, are you ready for the date?" the blonde asked and Mingyu felt like he was hearing something he wasn't supposed to hear. 

"Whatever," Wonwoo replied defiantly, rubbing his arm where his father had held him. 

"What are you still doing here?" the blonde asked Mingyu all of a sudden, eying him malovently with a lowered head.

"Obviously I still have the parcel in my hands," the latter replied back annoyed, receiving a surprised look from Wonwoo in return. 

"Then give it to me and leave finally," the blonde hissed before snatching it of the mailman´s hands. 

"How nice of you, thanks," Mingyu said back with an ironic smile, getting a glare back. He turned around to leave that freakshow but stopped when Wonwoo suddenly called for him. 

"Didn't you forget another parcel in the car for us? There should be two of them, right?" 

Mingyu turned around and was about to say something back but he noticed a begging look on Wonwoo´s face, as if he was saying ´Please help me out right now´. 

"Really? I am not so sure about that but I should check that,“ he replied and before he knew what was happening, Wonwoo was already jumping down the stairs towards him. 

"Then I'll come along and pick it up,“ he said quickly and hurried past him towards the van. What was happening? 

"Wonwoo!“ his father called angry. 

"I'll be right back,“ the latter shouted as Mingyu followed him. He still didn't know if the weird boy was serious about the second parcel or just wanted to get away, but he played along. Why? He had no fucking idea. Maybe because he was curious about this whole bullshit, maybe because he couldn't stand Wonwoo´s father or the blonde guy at all. 

"Nice sugar daddy you got over there," he joked as they arrived at the van, unlocking the back door. 

"Shut up," Wonwoo hissed and hid himself behind the car so his father couldn't see him anymore. 

„What the fuck is going on?“ Mingyu crossed his arms in front of his chest, knitting his eyebrows.

"Yah, can you at least pretend you're looking for the other parcel?" Wonwoo grumbled and the latter shook his head. "Unbelievable. How did I get into this?" 

The other boy ruffled his own hair with his hand. "Think Wonwoo. Think." 

Mingyu leaned inside the truck where all the other parcels were stored and pretended to look for something that wasn´t even there, wondering at the same time why the fuck he was doing all of this. Why was he helping this guy? Just because he was handsome? Or because he was his age? 

"Listen, I know you don't like me, but I need your help," Wonwoo suddenly said, getting him out of his thoughts and shocking Mingyu with his next words. "You have to take me with you right now." 

"WHAT?" Mingyu closed the door with a loud bang, looking at the other as if he was an alien. "Are you like crazy or something like that? Have you been taking any drugs?“ 

Wonwoo stepped closer towards him and in a much softer voice, whispered. "Please help me. I just need to get away from here for a few hours.“

Mingyu laughed, not believing that the latter was serious. "No! What do you think you're asking me to do right now? First of all, I don't want to mess with your sugar daddy over there and second, I have a job to lose. I just wanted to deliver the parcel and leave again. Please let me out of your messed up life,“ he muttered before heading towards the front of the van.

He hadn't expected for Wonwoo to sneak to the passenger side at the same time, opening the door, sitting inside as if it was his own car. He didn't really do that! "You get out immediately or I call the cops." 

Wonwoo ignored him with a shrug while buckling himself in. 

"YAH! Let go of the fucking seat belt and get out before I drag you out!" How bold could someone actually be? 

"Please! Just take me a little bit with you. Please!“ He must be really crazy.

"Wonwoo, what are you taking so long for?" they could hear his father shouting. 

"Listen, I have a messed up life, okay? You're right. And right now I need your help. I'll give you money or whatever you want, but please start the car and drive away for now. After that you will never see me again! Please,“ he begged him with such urgency, forming puppy eyes. Mingyu was completely overwhelmed with the whole situation. 

"My father is coming towards us. Please drive now!“ 

Mingyu had to decide. Either he helped Wonwoo, risked his job and a beating by two angry men or he waited until his father would drag his crazy son out of the van himself and the mailman could continue to work, living his life as usual. He knew there was only one right thing to do. The decision shouldn´t be that hard, so Mingyu didn't understand why he sat in front of the steering wheel, fastened his seat belt, locked the doors, starting the engine. At this point at the latest he was involved in this bullshit -whatever it was- and at this point at the latest he was in a lot of trouble. 

They were pulling out of the driveway before Wonwoo´s father could reach them. Mingyu looked into the rearview mirror and could clearly see how the dark-haired man was raging. "You owe me! Fuck, you owe me so much for that," he murmured, glancing over at the other boy who suddenly started laughing, his nose crinkled in a cute way and his eyes twinkling happily. Wait, cute?

"I can' t believe you have really done this,“ he let out, hitting his hand against his knee. "Did you see my father´s reaction? He was fuming!" 

Mingyu didn't know what to do. He should turn the car around and head back towards the Jeon´s house, but something about this guy, who was laughing right next to him with his hands wrapped around his waist, caused him to continue driving. "You are sick! You are really sick. You belong in an lunatic asylum, I should drive you to one right now.“ 

Wonwoo wiped his tears away which was caused by non-stop laughter. "I'll probably be dead tomorrow, but it was really worth it," he let out after he had calmed down again. 

Mingyu turned into the next alley and parked in front of a house. "What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked him alarmed. 

"I don't know what you're doing, but I have to work and deliver packages. So feel free to leave my van,“ he replied before getting out. 

"No, we're not far enough away yet. I'll come along for a little bit more,“ he heard Wonwoo say and rolled his eyes while he picked up the parcel.

He was too nice for this world was all Mingyu could think right now while watching the other through the window. "Yah, if I come back and you drove away with my van or stole some packages, you won't be dead tomorrow, you'll be dead today, do you understand that?" 

Wonwoo saluted to him with a grin. "Yes sir." He seemed to be in the best mood all of a sudden.

Mingyu shook his head in disbelief as he made his way to the entrance of the house. When he had handed the package over to an older couple and went back to his van, Wonwoo was still sitting there, playing with his phone. 

The mailman get inside and typed in the next address. "The next house is about thirty minutes away from here. That should be far enough for you, right?" he asked and Wonwoo hummed absentmindely, but put his phone away. 

"Well, not that I care, but before we keep silent for half an hour, what the hell is going on with your life?"

"Believe me, you don't want to interfere," Wonwoo replied seriously. 

"Excuse me, but you dragged me into this when you sat down in my fucking van and didn't get out anymore." Suddenly a thought came to his mind. "If you tell anyone after this that I kidnapped you, I'll kill you." 

Wonwoo smirked, looking out of the window, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "As I said before, I'll be dead by tomorrow anyway, so don't worry. My father will definitely-“ 

"Is he hitting you?" Mingyu interrupted, already knowing the answer. 

Wonwoo gulped and turned away. "That is none of your business.“

"Then get out of my van." 

Wonwoo growled. "Why are you always acting like a bitch?" 

Mingyu didn't believe what he was hearing. "Me? You fucked with me as soon as you opened the door yesterday!" 

"You rang the bell twice!“ the other argued as if that was a plausible reason.

Mingyu had to laugh at that. "I don't believe it,“ he whispered to himself. "You lose your temper really easily, Jeon Wonwoo.“

As they stopped at a red light, he looked over at the boy and suddenly felt something like pity. There had to be a reason why the latter was sitting in his car, fleeing from his home all of a sudden. "Who was this dude really?" he asked and the other glanced at him with a sigh. Something sad sparkled in his eyes, making him look like a little kid.

"It's green," he murmured and Mingyu turned his eyes back to the street. "Maybe you don't know that yet because you seem to be new in this district, but 90% of all children around here were promised to someone before they were even born." 

Mingyu nodded. It was crazy to have a person beside him, who was involved in such a bullshit. "So, the blonde man was the father of your future wife or husband?" Even the question sounded weird. 

Wonwoo let out a sad laugh. "I wish. He himself is the person I have to marry.“

Mingyu was shocked and couldn´t believe his ears, almost driving onto the sidewalk while turning his face to the side.

"Yah, watch where you're going," Wonwoo yelled, grasping at his heart. 

"What the fuck! The guy is twice as old as you!“ 

Wonwoo snorted. "You don't say." 

„My god, what century do we live in?“ That sounded like a bad drama. Mingyu couldn't understand it at all. What sick people could do something like this to their child? 

"I met him for the first time two days ago. Him and his family. Today we should have our first date by ourselves. I panicked and you just came in handy." 

"Why did your parents do that?" Mingyu didn't take his eyes off the street, but he noticed how Wonwoo was looking at him. 

"They love wealth more than their son." He sounded hurt and Mingyu was surprised that the latter opened himself up to him -even though they just met and actually couldn't stand each other. But maybe that was the point. It's always easier to tell someone something like this when you know that you probably won´t see that person again.

"You can laugh now," Wonwoo said, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. 

"Why should I? It's not funny." 

"Aren´t you promised to someone?" he asked him and Mingyu still couldn't believe that they were both having a normal conversation without insulting each other. 

"No. My mom and I moved here from another district three weeks ago. At our old place it wasn't common to do this kind of stuff. Apart from that, my mom would have never promised me to someone. She believes in true love." What was he babbling about, sounding like a pussy. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we'll be there soon and I'll drop you in the city.“ Wonwoo kept silent.

-

Mingyu stopped the van on a side street downtown where he had to deliver the next parcel. Wonwoo unbuckled himself, but remained seated. "Well, I know you didn't have to do that, even though I practically coerced you into it, but- anyway, thank you for helping me," he let out hesitantly without looking at him. 

The mailman couldn't think of a suitable answer. What should he say to him anyway? You are welcome? Can we please never see each other again? Have fun with your messed up life? The only thing he knew for sure was that he had to stop interfering -if it wasn't already too late. "Okay," he therefore replied before getting out of the van. 

As Mingyu headed to the back to pick up the package, Wonwoo walked past him. "Bye." 

Only now did the mailman realize that the other had neither a bag nor anything else with him. He was at least 20 kilometers away from his home. What did he want to do? Mingyu groaned inwardly. "Wait." 

"Hmm?" 

"How are you planning to get home later? I mean, I don't really care, but I might get a guilty conscience if I will hear on the news tomorrow morning that a boy has been run over at night on the main street while trying to walk home." 

Wonwoo frowned and something flickered in his eyes. "I will manage it. That's not your business and don't worry, I won't accuse you for what happened today before anyone." He continued walking and Mingyu groaned again, closing the trunk of his van.

"Wait." He caught up with him. "I'll drive by here again after I finish my route and my workplace is not so far away from your house. If you want, I can take you back with me in a few hours." Mingyu didn't know why he suggested that. He hadn't even looked at his complete route for today yet and therefore didn't know at all if he would really pass this town on his way back. Maybe he felt sorry for Wonwoo or maybe he really didn't want to hear any bad news in the next morning. 

Wonwoo´s eyes narrowed to slits as he moved towards him. "I don't need that!" he replied harshly. "You can put your pity anywhere else."

Mingyu sighed and ran a hand through his hair, regretting opening his mouth in the first place. "Listen, I'm not going to make that offer again. You can hitchhike later and let a pervert truck driver take you with him, for all I care,“ he replied annoyed and turned around. „I just wanted to be nice once but he is fucking with me again," he muttered to himself, walking back towards the van.

"Okay. If you're gonna drive past here afterwards anyway, I can ride with you and after that we'll never see each other again,“ Wonwoo mumbled behind his back.

Mingyu stopped walking and let out a tired laugh. "Believe me, that's what I want more than anything else since I met you yesterday. I'll pick you up here at the same place around six o'clock. If you wont be on time, I'll leave without you," he replied without turning around.

"Whatever,“ Wonwoo said and left. What a spoiled brat. He hadn't even thanked him and now Mingyu probably even had to change his complete route just so that he would pass by this place later again. He groaned. He was just way too nice, but that would be the last time for sure.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ~


	5. FIVE-

A quarter to six Wonwoo was back at the meeting point and sat down on a bench, waiting for Mingyu -if the latter would really show up. He wouldn't even blame him if he wouldn't because after his behaviour before, he had given the mailman absolutely no reason to pick him up again. 

When Mingyu had dropped him off a few hours ago, Wonwoo had headed downtown and sat down in a cafe after realising that he luckily still had some money in his pockets. He had ignored the calls and messages from home, enjoying his freedom. He was sure that he would not be granted this freedom very soon again. 

Wonwoo sighed. After his action today, his parents would ground him -if not lock him up in his room. Maybe he shouldn't have run away like that, but the moment he had seen Wen, standing outside their door, he felt so disgusted and just wanted to escape and Mingyu´s car had been the only way. 

Ten minutes after six the van pulled up behind him -five minutes later and Wonwoo would have left, hitchhiking. The first thing he noticed when he opened the door of the car, was Mingyu´s light swollen cheek. The second thing was the very annoyed facial expression, the latter was wearing. 

Wonwoo sat inside and hardly had time to buckle up as the other started off again. "What is-" 

"I don't want to talk now," the mailman interrupted him with a pissed look on his face, concentrating on the road.

Wonwoo watched him and his eyes fell back on his cheek -he was too curious to ignore that. "Did someone hit you?" he asked, knowing well how someone looked like after a hard slap in the face. 

Mingyu glared at him for a moment before turning his eyes back on the street. "Some people are furious if they get their parcel too late," he replied after a few seconds of silence. 

Wonwoo got a bad conscience. "Were you late because of me?" 

"I said I don´t want to talk," Mingyu repeated stubbornly with a touch of anger. 

Wonwoo let the subject drop. A lot of trouble was awaiting him in a bit so he wanted to relax for the last couple of minutes -not fighting with the guy beside him.

"Why don't you just run away?" Mingyu asked all of a sudden as they were halting at a red light a few minutes later. "What?" 

"You found out you are supposed to marry an old bastard and yet you just want to go home and accept it?" 

Wonwoo was surprised that the latter was suddenly in such a mood for talking. "Why are you asking me this now? You didn't tell me what happened to your cheek, emphasizing that you don´t want to talk just a few minutes ago."

Mingyu growled. "That is right. I don't, but I hate awkward silence even more. So, why are you playing along with this arranged marriage bullshit?" 

"Because, as you probably know, until we' re 19, we are not of full age and have to obey our parents. There is such a thing as an additional law in case you are promised to someone. It says that you have no right to oppose it and it can even be prosecuted," Wonwoo repeated the words of his mother which she had spoken to him in the past years on several occasions. 

"What a bullshit that is! But there must be a way out, a leak in this fucking system,“ Mingyu replied, his voice got deeper and more serious.

Wonwoo laughed tiredly. "If you find one, you are welcome to let me know, mailman,“ he mumbled, looking over at him again. The fact that his side profile was just as attractive as the rest of him, annoyed him. Why couldn't Wen look like Mingyu? But of course with a different personality, because the mailman´s personality was not good, right? 

"How much older is that guy anyway?" 

Wonwoo actually hated to talk about that topic, but since Mingyu was the first person to agree with him about how awful this arranged marriage bullshit was, he suddenly didn't mind that much. "He's 39, makes him 21 years younger than me." 

Mingyu whistled through his teeth. "Fuck. That's really tough." 

Wonwoo leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. "Be glad you are not promised to someone. It's really a blessing to be free." 

„I guess. So you are 18. Same age as me,“ he stated and Wonwoo opened his eyes again, glancing to his left. 

„I am pretty sure you are still younger,“ he let out randomly, asking himself why he did that. He actually didn´t care about Mingyu or his age, right? 

For the first time since Wonwoo had gotten back inside the van, the other looked over at him. „May, 15th.“

„April, 12th.“ Why did he feel like he had won something with that?

Mingyu snorted and looked back at the road. „One month means nothing.“

After that they fell in silence. For a moment, Wonwoo had forgotten why he didn't like the guy next to him at all. It felt good to talk to someone of the same age who shared the same opinion on this subject. And for a second Wonwoo wondered what it would be like to have a buddy to hang out with, talking about God and the world.

But now wasn't the time to wallow in fantasies about a better life. As Mingyu stopped the van on a side street in front of his house, his little trip was over and life got serious again. He was mentally preparing for what would happen in the next few minutes as soon as he would step one foot into the house. 

"You can get out now," Mingyu mumbled when Wonwoo still hadn't unbuckled himself. 

"Yes, I know." The mailman cleared his throat and he started moving, opening the door. "Well, thank you again. What do I owe you?" 

Mingyu seemed to be thinking, his brow furrowed. "I don't know yet. But I definitely want something -that´s for sure." 

Wonwoo nodded and got out, turning around as the latter called him. 

"Take this,“ he said, handing him a business card. "It has my phone number on it. Write me so I have your number too and then I'll get back to you as soon as I think of something." 

Wonwoo nodded, grabbing for the card. As their hands touched, he felt electricity once again, ignoring it. "The easiest thing would be money. In a few weeks I'll be swimming in it because of my sugar daddy," he joked although it wasn't funny at all. Mingyu didn't seem to think it was funny either or he just didn´t care.

"Okay, then- bye," Wonwoo muttered before closing the door. When he started walking towards the house and heard Mingyu's van leaving, his stomach turned. He was afraid of what was about to happen next.

The 18 year old had barely set a foot into the living room when his parents suddenly appeared right in front of him. Strangely enough, his father looked calmer than expected. 

"Where were you?" his mother asked him while Wonwoo headed towards the sofa with his parents in tow. 

"I enjoyed my freedom for one day before being forced into a marriage I don't want. Is that too much to ask?“ 

His father snorted as he sat down on the sofa. 

"Honey, we could have talked about that. But you can't take a day off when you have a date with Wen," his mother replied in a calm tone and Wonwoo wondered why the atmosphere was so friendly. It didn't resemble his parents to stay calm when he was rebelling against them. 

"Who was that guy, the mailman? What do you have to do with him?" his father interfered now with a much more annoying voice than his mother´s. 

"He is nobody. Simply a mailman. He was in the right place at the right time and I asked him to take me with him into town.“ 

His father stared at him in disbelief, probably wondering if his son was telling the truth. "I have seen you yesterday together as well," he remarked with raised eyebrows and Wonwoo shrugged. 

"Yes, because yesterday he also brought a parcel which was the gift for the Fao´s by the way. Is this going to be an interrogation?" Wonwoo had expected for the older to yell at him or beat him up, but if he would only ask questions about Mingyu -he really wasn´t in the mood for that. 

"And you were with him the whole day?" his father continued, pestering him and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 

"No. As I said, he took me to the city and dropped me off there. That´s it." 

His mother nodded, seemed to be relieved. "Good. Because Wen was somewhat confused when he saw you both driving away together. But we had already thought that he would just drop you off somewhere and you won´t have any contact with each other anymore, right?" she asked again to make sure and Wonwoo had enough of that conversation, getting up from the sofa. 

"I don't know this guy and will probably never see him again unless you order a few more gifts for Fao´s. Can we leave this topic as it is?" 

His father also got up and grasped him by the jacket, bringing him closer to himself. "Shut your mouth. The only reason I don't beat you up is because Wen asked me to be nice to you after you come back. For whatever reason, he likes your rebellious nature." 

Wonwoo reached for the hand of his father and tore himself away from him. "Good for him." When he started walking towards the stairs, the elder called for him again. 

"He'll pick you up here tomorrow morning and then you'll have your date. If you dare to escape again, you'll get to know a completely different side of me,“ he threatened his son.

Wonwoo laughed bitterly. "Really father? Do I finally get to know your loving side?“ 

That made the older man growl, lunging forward but his mother stepped in between. "It's okay now. Stay calm. Wonwoo won't do something like that again, right darling?“

The 18 year old looked at her briefly before turning around, running up the stairs to his room. He lay down on the bed and screamed into his pillow. At least he didn't have any new bruises. So everything had gone better than he had expected although the reason was frightening. Wen even had some power over his aggressive father and Wonwoo shuddered while thinking about the date with him tomorrow. 

-

The next day arrived way too fast. Wonwoo had only just got dressed when the doorbell was already ringing. A few minutes later there was a knock on his bedroom door. 

"Wonwoo?" The male voice was not his father's. "Can I come in?" 

Before the latter could answer, the door already opened. Wen was standing in his room and that was a very awkward experience for the 18 year old. "Hello honey. I thought I'd pick you up right from your room before you could get the chance to escape again." He smiled with a wink and Wonwoo wanted to throw up. 

Since he couldn't stand being alone in the room with the blonde, he walked past him out into the hallway. "Then let's get it over with,“ he replied as Wen followed him down the stairs. 

"Oh, how nice that you can get to know each other better today. I am so happy for you," his mother gushed as they entered the living room. 

Wonwoo said nothing but grabbed his jacket from the wardrobe, heading wordlessly towards the front door. 

"Have a lot of fun and don't get too wild -at least not until you' re married," she joked and Wonwoo shuddered. He hadn't thought about his marriage duties that much yet. He shook his head and walked outside. For a moment he had hoped that Mingyu´s van would be standing in front of their house and the latter would bring him some stupid packages. Wonwoo would have immediately taken the chance again to escape. Instead, yesterday's black limousine was parked in front of the door. 

Wen placed a hand on the 18 year old´s lower back to lead him towards the car and Wonwoo got goose bumps out of disgust. He didn't want any body contact with that creep. They both sat in the back and Wonwoo slid to the furthest end of the seat. 

"Robert, please take us to our destination," Wen said to the chauffeur before sliding closer towards Wonwoo until their thighs were touching. 

"Can you please sit on the other side? The car is big enough,“ Wonwoo let out, but Wen didn't move a bit instead he lowered his head towards him, dangerously close.

"Listen to me very carefully, you little fucker. What you did yesterday will remain an exception. Nobody acts towards me like that, do you understand me?“ The friendly facade was gone as Wen was spitting those words to his face. "You think you can do anything you want, but you're wrong. You belong to me and you will obey me, otherwise I will teach you some manners." 

Wonwoo´s heart was beating like crazy. So that was Wen Fao´s true side- aggressive and probably abusing as well. He placed his hand on Wonwoo´s thigh, squeezing hard. 

"And if I see you again with this mailman, you will regret it for sure." 

Wonwoo could already feel a bruise forming on his thigh."I just got in his car so he could drop me off downtown. I don't know the guy at all," he replied with a pain distorted face, because Wen was still squeezing tightly. 

"You can tell this bullshit to your parents. I saw the way you looked at each other." What nonsense was he talking about? He couldn´t stand Mingyu at all -maybe a little more than Wen, but still- Wonwoo didn't feel like discussing this topic with his future husband at this point. He was just happy when Wen finally took his hand away and slid a bit away from him. 

"You will learn to love me. I will lay the whole world at your feet as soon as we get married. And you will give me back your love -especially in bed. Call me old-fashioned, but I only want to become intimate after marriage -but then properly if you know what I mean." 

Intuitively Wonwoo´s hand reached for the handle of the door. For a second he wanted to rip it open and jump out of the moving car. His life was over anyway.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like all of this is still part of the introduction. 
> 
> Can't wait to get to the main part of the story and with this to the real good stuff 🙈
> 
> Expect a lot of angst and fluff in the future chaps! And of course a grande romance as well! ❤
> 
> I would be happy to hear your thoughts about this from time to time to stay encouraged :)  
> The next update will be soon!


	6. SIX-

It was Mingyu´s free day after awhile, since all of his sick colleagues had finally come back to work. Although it was in the middle of autumn, the sun was shining brightly and it was surprisingly warm outside. Mingyu had decided to make a little trip out of town to a huge park surrounding a beautiful lake. He took his mother's dog with him, an Akita Inu, who was living with them them for five years already and had been a loyal companion. The 18 year old needed some fresh air to clear his head and Kiro, which was the name of the dog, would finally see something else than their boring neigbourhood. 

Since it was the middle of the week, there were hardly any people in the park and Mingyu liked that. The latter hated large crowds and loud noises. 

He let Kiro off the leash and trotted along the lake´s shore. Occasionally he spotted some pedal boats and sailing ships on the water and the sky was beautiful. If you can´t have friends around here, you start to befriend the nature.

Mingyu took a deep breath and enjoyed the warm weather. He had needed this time out very badly, because his thoughts kept wandering back to Wonwoo. When he had dropped that guy off in front of his house last evening, he had to hold back not to roll down the window and offer him a place to sleep. He had a slight idea of how the latter´s father would react after he had escaped right in front of his future husband´s nose. 

At the same time Mingyu was annoyed that he had to think about Wonwoo and his messed up life at all. He clearly blamed it on feeling sorry for the guy. He was the same age and Mingyu knew that he also could have been in that position- being trapped in an arranged marriage. 

The 18 year old sighed. He clearly got this annoying trait from his mother, constantly worrying about others, although he shouldn't interfere at all. Especially not with Wonwoo´s life. He only met him a few days ago for the very first time and they weren't exactly friends -quite the opposite.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kiro started barking while chasing after a yellow butterfly. Mingyu smiled at the sight and hurried after him so that the dog wouldn't bump with his face against something or accidently jump into the cold water -which had happened many times before. One could say that Kiro was one of the most clumsiest dogs out there. 

As Mingyu continued to walk along the shore, a sail boat was docking in a few meters infront of him. Actually it looked more like a luxury boat in noble white with golden ornaments. "Show-off," Mingyu muttered snidely before looking for his dog again, who had already forgotten the butterfly and was now sniffing at a huge tree. 

When the mailman spotted two people getting out of the boat, he whistled for Kiro. His dog loved people and that was a big problem. He loved them so much that he always was jumping up on strangers, licking over their faces and many didn't like that at all -understandably.

But luckily Kiro was an obedient dog and trotted over to his owner before he could notice the two men from the boat. "Just for a minute," Mingyu mumbled as he put the Akita Inu back on the leash. He didn't feel like getting in trouble with any of the fancy ones just because his dog wanted to spread his love. 

As he continued walking, the men were making their way towards him. As they got closer, Mingyu couldn't believe his eyes. How likely could it be that they meet each other at this place at the same time? The two guys who had gotten out of the fancy boat were actually Wonwoo and the blonde dude, the other was supposed to marry. Seeing them both together was weird. They didn't fit each other at all. 

As Wonwoo spotted Mingyu, he stopped walking and also seemed to be shocked to see him here out of all places. 

"What the hell," the blonde yelled as he saw the mailman as well, reaching for Wonwoo's arm. "And you told me there's nothing going on between you guys?" He was furious.

Wonwoo still seemed to be perplexed about how to deal with this situation and remained silent when the blonde was shaking him by the shoulders. „I warned you!“

Kiro began to growl, having a sense for bad people.

"Keep your fucking dog away from me," Wonwoo's future husband let out before letting go of the latter, stepping closer towards Mingyu. "What are you doing here?" he snarled at him and the 18 year old rolled his eyes. 

"As you can see, I'm taking my dog for a walk." 

As Wonwoo´s eyes fell on Kiro, a smile scurried across his pale face. He crouched down and Mingyu´s dog did not let himself be asked twice. He wagged his tail and eagerly rushed over to Wonwoo, letting himself be petted. 

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked in disgust, glaring down at them. 

„Obviously he is petting a dog," Mingyu replied instead, guessing that he had found the most dim-witted person on earth. 

The blonde looked at him with a glare. "You can't fuck with me! Do you think I believe that you are meeting by accident right now?“

Mingyu laughed bitterly. "Oh my god, yes. Chill out, old man." 

Wonwoo, who had kept out of the conversation because he had been busy caressing Kiro wherever the dog demanded it from him, stood up. 

"What did you just say?" the blonde hissed before lunging at Mingyu, but Wonwoo held him back by the arm. "Wen. Even if you can't believe it, I'm as shocked as you are that we met him here, okay? Calm the fuck down." 

Kiro trotted back towards Mingyu and started growling at the blonde again. The younger really didn't need this nonsense. He wanted to enjoy his day off and not get involved in something stupid like that again. "Okay listen, I will just continue walking my dog now and pretend we didn't see each other," he suggested and moved, but Wen stood in his way. 

"You listen to me, you fucker. I want you to keep your filthy hands off my future husband. Do you understand me?“ 

Mingyu raised his eyebrows, looking confused. What was that asshole thinking he and Wonwoo had been doing yesterday? "I never touched him in the first place so don´t get on my nerves," he replied bored. He was tired of dealing with this subject. "I wish you all the happiness in the world,“ he added sarcastically before dragging Kiro with him to leave the pair alone. He didn't miss the sad look that crossed Wonwoo´s face, but he couldn't care about that. He needed to keep away from the latter´s life.

As he walked away, he heard Wen yelling. His dog immediately started to growl again, turned around, pulling on the leash. "Kiro, we're leaving, come on," Mingyu said and as he looked back, he witnessed how Wen was giving Wonwoo a slap right in the face. 

His dog started barking while the sight of them made Mingyu unhappy as well. "Don't get involved, Gyu. Just keep walking away. It is none of your fucking business," he muttered to himself as he tried to get Kiro to face the other direction. 

Mingyu dared to look again towards Wonwoo and Wen, immediately regretting it. The blonde had grabbed his collar, dragging the 18 year old along who wasn´t even fighting back, just enduring it.

Mingyu breathed deeply in and out. "Don't get involved,“ he whispered to himself once again as Kiro glanced up at him with a look that clearly said, „Do something against it, human.“ 

The mailman groaned. "Fuck!" 

Wen was standing with his back turned to Mingyu as he approached the pair, grabbing for his arm, pulling him away from Wonwoo. 

The 39 year old immediately turned around, glaring at Mingyu with hate-filled eyes. He was tall, but the latter still towered over him. "Fuck off!“ Wen hissed in a low whisper. 

Kiro growled next to Mingyu. He would only need to say one word and his dog would attack the blonde but he couldn't do that. His mother would kill him if something happened to her precious baby. "Look, I really don't care about your relationship at all and how you act towards each other, okay? But if you get abusive in public, then I have to interfere." 

Wonwoo was standing next to them with a look on his face like he wasn´t even there. His eyes were slightly red. 

"Fuck you! Mind your own fucking business!" Wen shouted and pushed Mingyu away from himself. Kiro was immediately ready to attack him as soon as the blonde had laid his hands on his owner, but Mingyu held him back just in time. They would put the dog to sleep if he would attack a human. 

"Wonwoo can you hold the leash for a moment?" he asked without taking his eyes off Wen, ready to beat him up, just because.

"No." 

Mingyu looked at the brown-haired boy in surprise. 

"I've told you before not to interfere," the latter said as if to himself. "Just leave." 

Mingyu had no idea what to do next. Now he was right in the middle of everything although he wanted to stay completely out of it. Wonwoo was to blame. He had sat down in his fucking van yesterday and then all the bullshit had started.

"You heard my honey, get lost!" Wen shouted but kept looking down to Mingyu´s dog, probably out of fear that Kiro would attack him anytime. 

"Mingyu, leave," Wonwoo repeated with more emphasis and the younger growled annoyed.

"Fine. But then don't get in my way anymore. Today is my day off and I really didn't need your bullshit," he hissed at him, whose cheek had started to swell because of the hard slap before. Mingyu turned his eyes away. It was none of his business. "I really hope we will never see each other again for real this time! Shred my card and don't contact me. For taking you with me yesterday, I just want us to never see each other again. Got it? That is all I want as a repay." 

Wonwoo looked at him with surprise while Wen started smirking. He seemed to like the fact that there was obviously nothing going on between them. "Got it, idiot. Now get lost," Wonwoo mumbled back, although his voice broke at the end and he took a deep breath before turning away from him to continue walking. 

"Honey, wait for me," Wen shouted happily before glaring at Mingyu one last time. "Have a nice life, asshole." 

Watching them, Mingyu felt himself growing angry. Was there no peace from Wonwoo at all? Kiro was sitting next to him on the ground, staring up at him with his big dark eyes. "What? I wanted to help, but it looks like he can handle it on his own," he said to him, as if his dog could understand even one word. "Fuck this," Mingyu muttered and continued walking in the other direction. 

-

Two hours later -Mingyu had already eaten in a restaurant at the other end of the lake and was about to return back to his car- his cell phone started ringing. He hoped it wasn't his boss again, telling him that another colleague had fallen sick and he would have to work even more hours for the next days. 

But when he glanced at the display it showed an unknown number. "Hello?" 

"Mingyu?" 

Who was that? "Who wants to know?" 

"Wonwoo," the other voice said quietly. 

Was he serious? Mingyu literally had told him a few hours ago to never contact him again. Did he want to die? "Yah! I told you to throw my card away! Didn't you listen earlier when I-" 

"Can you please help me?" the other interrupted him, causing Mingyu to groan loudly. Kiro looked up at him with soft eyes, tilting his head as if to say, „What´s wrong human?“

Mingyu could not believe what he was hearing. Again? Was he really asking him to help him again? "Wonwoo, I'm hanging up now,“ he threatened, because he was really tired of this whole bullshit.

"Wait." A sob could be heard, causing Mingyu to open his eyes wide. Was he crying? 

"I promise I'll give you over 200 000 Won in cash, but please can you pick me up and drive me home?“

Mingyu closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head in disbelief at what was happening right now.

"Please." Another sob. 

"I can´t stand you, why should I help you again?" Silence. 

"You are the only one who agrees with me about my fucked up arranged marriage. No one else would pick me up right now because I should stay with my future husband in this disgusting bar.“ 

Mingyu tossed his hair back out of his eyes and started to continue walking.

"I'm at the Lake Bar close to the parking lot. Wen is totally drunk and- he started touching me and-" A sob. "I can´t-" 

"I'll be there in five minutes," Mingyu interrupted him and hung up withoug saying goodbye. He would charge Wonwoo more than 200 000 Won for it.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, poor Wonwoo has to endure a lot, but it will be better with time and with Mingyu by his side!
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are appreciated ***


	7. SEVEN-

Wonwoo had locked himself in the toilet of the restaurant and tried to breathe in and out calmly. He had just hung up after speaking with Mingyu on the phone and was now waiting for a few minutes before he would leave this fucked up place. Looking at his mirror reflection, he frowned at himself. His cheek was swollen and he had a cut on his lip and chin. His shirt was torn at the collar and two buttons were missing.

Wen had dragged him into this fucking bar at four o'clock in the afternoon and then started drinking one by one. When he had tried to get closer towards him, Wonwoo escaped to the toilets. His future husband had stormed after him, pushed him against the cold wall before the 18 year old had the chance to lock himself inside. Wen had started unbuttoning his shirt while trying to kiss him. Wonwoo had twisted his face so the blonde hadn't managed to touch his lips in his drunken state, but for that he had hit him once more and thrown him against the wall several times. When another man had come in, Wen let go of him, heading back inside the bar. 

Since then, Wonwoo had been sitting on the toilet and in his distress, could only think of one person who would get him out of there. 

Tears were running down his cheeks. He had been brave long enough. He had acted as if the whole arranged marriage bullshit wasn´t bothering him. He had tried to live with it. But as soon as Wen had groped him, giving him a foretaste of what was to come, Wonwoo freaked out. After all, he was only 18 years old and legally still a kid, afraid of his future.

Five minutes had passed when Wonwoo opened the door, peeking outside. He couldn't see Wen, so he rushed out towards the exit, bumping right into the arms of- Mingyu. "Let's go right now,“ he mumbled, grabbing the latter´s hand, pulling him along. 

„Yah, slow down,“ Mingyu let out, almost stumbling over his own feet. 

"We have to leave now,“ Wonwoo murmured, dragging him towards the parking lot.

"Okay, okay," the younger replied, pointing at a blue jeep. „That is mine.“ 

Wonwoo let go of his hand and hurried towards the car, opening the door to the passenger side. He spotted Kiro in the backseat who seemed to be happy to see him. He sat in the jeep, locking the doors after Mingyu was inside as well.

"Did you kill him or why are we on the run? Just so I know if I'm involved in something illegal right now, being an complice in murder or some other bullshit, because-" 

"Mingyu can you please just drive," Wonwoo urged him while glancing out the window to see if he could spot Wen somewhere. He felt terrified, his heart was racing. 

The mailman turned to him, his jaw dropped when his eyes started wandering over Wonwoo´s face. "Fuck. What happened to you?" He brought his hand up like he wanted to touch the latter, but then he hesitated. „Did he do this to you?“

"Can you please drive?" Wonwoo begged again, trying hard not to start crying. 

Mingyu glanced down at his torn shirt, reached with his arm to the back and threw his jacket towards the older before he finally started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot. 

Wonwoo draped the jacket around his shoulders, breathing hard and heavy. He felt Mingyu´s eyes on his face a few seconds later. "Can you please stop staring at me?" 

The younger one laughed bitterly. "I have no idea what the fuck is going on and still picked you up without getting my questions answered. It's my right to look wherever I want, asking myself what the hell is wrong with you. It's not like I'm your chauffeur, although it is starting to feel that way." 

Wonwoo shut his eyes tightly, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. He was on the verge of hyperventilating. He didn´t think that he could handle all of this.

"What happened, Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked him in a softer tone, while invisible tears were collecting in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of the mailman, holding his head high so the tears wouldn´t fall until he was back home. "What are you doing? Are you drunk? Did you drink something?" Mingyu asked as they stopped at a red light, facing him curiously. He probably was thinking that Wonwoo had gone completely crazy. 

"Please leave me alone for a moment." 

"No! What the fuck? You are sitting in my car because you asked me to pick you up, acting totally weird. I've really enough of this crap. I want a reasonable answer now. Do you understand me?" 

Wonwoo couldn´t hold back anymore as his tears started to run down his face. 

"You are really-" Mingyu stopped talking when he noticed that he was crying. "W-wait, why, you- look, I didn't want to- fuck, please stop crying," he said in a panicked voice as the traffic light turned green again.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I got you involved in all this bullshit." Wonwoo let out between tears, seriously on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The wall he had build up to protect his sanity has fallen. 

„It´s okay, just-just please stop crying,“ Mingyu begged, glancing over at him. 

Wonwoo couldn´t let himself break down inside his car. "Can you please just drop me off here?" He asked in a shaky voice, already unbuckling himself. 

"What? Yah, what are you doing?" 

"Please drop me off right here," he repeated, placing his hand on the handle. He needed to get out of the car right now or something bad would happen. "Mingyu please, I am not joking." 

"Fuck- alright, alright. Just don't jump out of the moving car, Jesus." The mailman halted at a bus stop and Wonwoo got out, running towards a little forest which was closeby. 

„Yah!“ He heard Mingyu yelling behind him, but he couldn't pay attention to him now as he was rushing between trees. A few meters later, he dropped down on the ground and just started screaming as loud as he could, the sound reverberating through the forest. His tears were streaming endlessly, letting out all the hurt and angst he felt in his heart. 

Wonwoo started trembling. His life was a disaster and there seemed to be no way out. His heart was beating so violently against his ribcage that he could hardly breathe. 

„You have to control your breathing,“ he heard Mingyu´s calm voice before feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. "You will hyperventilate if you don´t calm down.“ The warmth that radiated from the younger's touch, was soothing Wonwoo.

When he felt a cold snout, poking at his arm, he turned his head and was greeted by a lick and a wagging tail. Kiro leaned his head against him and Wonwoo stretched out his hand, scratching the dog behind his ears.

"He cried as soon as you got out of the car," Mingyu mumbled, who was still standing behind him, pulling his hand away and the older missed his warmth immediately -not asking himself why.

"I'm sorry Mingyu. For everything," he managed to bring out before tears choked him and he looked to the ground, struggling to control himself. Kiro whimpered, placing his head on Wonwoo´s lap. 

Mingyu sat down beside them. "Are you alright now? My mother, who is a psychologist, always says that once you scream everything out, it can do better than any therapy.“

Wonwoo nodded, wiping his tear-stained face. It really did him good.

"As you screamed louder than I ever heard anyone scream before, I'd be surprised if it didn't work to be honest. I'm sure by now all the animals have escaped the woods and are running out on the main road because of you." 

That made the older smile. "I'm really sorry. You just wanted to do your job as a mailman and I dragged you into my pityful life," he mumbled, continuing to pet Mingyu's dog.

"He loves people," the younger explained without reacting to his apology. "Dogs have so much love in them and it is a pity that there are people who punish them for trying to spread it," he muttered as they both looked down at Kiro who seemed to feel really comfortable with his head in Wonwoo's lap, looking up at them with big eyes as if he knew they were talking about him. 

Wonwoo dared to glance over at Mingyu even though he was so terribly sorry and embarrassed about everything. The other returned his gaze with big brown orbs and for the first time Wonwoo saw something in his eyes that filled him with warmth. 

"I'm really sorry that you're in such a horrible situation,“ Mingyu whispered and Wonwoo suddenly got goose bumps everywhere. They were facing each other too close, closer than necessary and yet Wonwoo could not turn his eyes away. Mingyu´s hair was a mess today and his face had a lot of stubble but he was sure that the younger was more beautiful than ever at that very moment. 

Wonwoo blushed, turning his face away, hoping that Mingyu hadn't seen his reddened cheeks. Maybe it was because of his current emotional state, but the older didn't feel any hate towards that person next to him anymore. How could he hate someone, who was sitting on the dirty ground beside him, enduring the other's crying on his day off without even knowing what had happened.

"I don't know if men can get a bladder infection as well, but if so, we'd better get up from the cold ground to prevent that," Mingyu said after a few moments of comfortable silence before standing up. "Kiro," he called and his dog, who had started dozing off on Wonwoo's lap, got up but not without nudging the latter´s arm with his nose so as not to leave him there. 

"He really likes you. He's very protective -especially towards people who need it." 

Wonwoo stood up as well and patted the dog's head. He could also use such a pet, but he doubted Wen would allow that. Thinking about the blonde again, made him feel miserable. 

„Earlier on the phone you told me that I am the only one who understands you in this arranged marriage matter. So, if you want to talk about it- I offer it to you for free." 

Wonwoo looked over at him as they were walking back to the car and had to laugh. "That's very generous of you, mailman." 

Mingyu smiled and the older wondered how a person could be so beautiful. After Kiro jumped into the back of the jeep, the two of them got in the car as well. 

"How far is it from here to my place?" Wonwoo asked before Mingyu could start the engine. 

"I think maybe ten minutes, why?“ 

The older started fidgeting with his shirt. "If your offer was really serious- can we, maybe we can stay here a little longer and talk before I-I have to go home?“ He didn't dare to look at the other, feeling embarrassed to ask something like that. 

"There's a nice cafe around the corner, where dogs are allowed as well. That would be more comfortable and warmer than here in the car, wouldn't it?“

Wonwoo nodded, surprised that Mingyu didn´t tease him at all. "Well, then we should go there." 

The older´s heart was beating faster and he was full of emotions. He could not think very clear right now but one thing was sure. He would never forget how Mingyu had treated him today, making him feel that someone cared about him -without any ulterior motives. 

-

The cafe was really close and Mingyu was halting the jeep on the parking lot only two minutes later. "You might want to get yourself cleaned up a little bit before we go inside or you are gonna draw attention to yourself," the younger said as Wonwoo was about to get out. 

"Oh, you are right," the latter mumbled, looking at himself in the front mirror. He wiped the dry blood from his chin but couldn´t change anything about his torn shirt though.

"I always have some extra shirts in the car. So if you're not disgusted by me, you're welcome to wear one of them,“ Mingyu offered and Wonwoo nodded. The younger reached back and pulled out a green long-sleeved shirt. "It's freshly washed, so-" 

"That's okay, thank you," Wonwoo mumbled, grabbing for the cloth, holding it in his hands as if he didn´t know how to wear it.

"You can change, I'll wait outside," Mingyu said after an embarrassing moment of silence before opening the door to get out of the car. 

Wonwoo got rid of his torn upper part and as he put Mingyu´s shirt on, he suddenly felt giddy inside. It was the younger´s scent that was most striking and he wondered how he could already tell how the other smelled.

When he got out of the car, Mingyu, who was waiting for him there with Kiro, lifted his head and smiled at him. The older tried to ignore the warm feeling, which was spreading out all over his back as they started walking towards the entrance door.  


♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously didn't enjoy writing about Wonwoo´s mental breakdown😢, but it just needed to be part of this chapter, otherwise something would be missing. 
> 
> But slowly we are making progress, right? Mingyu and Wonwoo are finally getting closer to each other.🙈 
> 
> I'm happy that you like the idea and hope you'll continue to support me throughout this story.  
> Love, meanie_nim♡


	8. EIGHT-

After they had sat in the back corner of the cafe, ordering a hot chocolate, Wonwoo told Mingyu everything about his date with Wen and how the latter had acted towards him in the bar. He had paused a few times throughout the story and Mingyu had feared that he would cry again but the older had been able to pull himself together. 

Kiro was lying at their feet and had fallen asleep after the long day. Mingyu didn't know when the turning point had happened, but for the first time, he saw Wonwoo with different eyes. Sure, he had liked his outer appearance before, but now he could understand why the latter had been so cold towards him at first and that behind his facade, there was a boy who didn´t deserve the bullshit, life had been throwing at him.

When Wonwoo had collapsed in the middle of the forest before, it made Mingyu sad to see him like that. He could almost feel his pain and felt very sorry for what the other was going through. 

"I'll probably need more of these breakdowns in the future to keep my mental balance steady," Wonwoo joked after they had been silent for a while, looking out the window. 

Mingyu was opening the wrapper of the cookie which had come with the hot chocolate and hummed. 

"Are you now overwhelmed by my story?" 

The younger one looked up at him. "No. I am just trying to think about a solution." 

Wonwoo shook his head and leaned back.

Mingyu had to admit that he liked that the older was wearing his shirt, which was a little too big for him, making him look very tiny and cute -not that this was important right now. 

"There's nothing I can do. I've been prepared for this day since I was 13 and there was never a way out of this. And I have never heard of someone before who was able to cancel an arranged marriage." 

Mingyu couldn't believe that. "There must be some way out of it. There's always a bug in the matrix." 

Wonwoo slammed his flat hand against the table. "Stop it! There is nothing. I've come to terms with it and it's fine. I just need to let my frustration out from time to time instead of just enduring it." 

Mingyu knew that Wonwoo had been under enough emotional strain for today and didn't want to stress him any more, so he let the subject go for now. Why was he so insightful towards the older all of a sudden? 

He watched him taking a sip of his hot chocolate very careful as not to burn his tongue and Mingyu nearly cooed at that. Fuck. He had to distance himself from him again. They wouldn´t have a chance to become friends anyway. 

"Probably this time my parents will really lock me inside my room as soon as Wen tells them that I left the date,“ Wonwoo mumbled after a few minutes of silence. 

Mingyu looked at him and it hurt him to see the older so distraugt, not being able to help. He didn't wish that bullshit to happen for anyone. 

Wonwoo yawned, looking like a small kitten and Mingyu had to look away because he thought the sight was really endearing. The latter slowly became too dangerous for him -doing things to his heart he couldn't control. "Don't you think your parents will see everything differently when you tell them about Wen, hitting you?" he asked as his eyes fell on the older´s swollen cheek.

Wonwoo laughed bitterly. "It's not like violence is a foreign thing for my father.“ That's all he said and Mingyu knew what he meant. It was clear to him the first time he saw the 18 year old with his dad that the latter had been abusive towards his son. 

Suddenly Wonwoo reached into his pocket, taking out his wallet. "Before I forget it- I promised you money for picking me up." 

Mingyu was surprised at how sudden that was. „You-“

"We should leave now anyway," the older added, opening his wallet. 

Mingyu took a sip of his hot chocolate before shaking with his head. "I don't want your money." 

The other stopped in his tracks, glancing up at him. "Why not all of a sudden? Just because you feel sorry for me?" he asked directly, eyeing him sceptically. 

"No. I just don't want your money. Consider it a good deed from me." 

Wonwoo gave him a meaningful look. "All of a sudden?“ 

"All of a sudden!“

The older placed his wallet on the table before leaning towards him, brown bangs falling into his dark eyes. Well, that move was unexpected. Mingyu blinked at him in surprise. Earlier in the forest, their faces had been even closer to each other, but this time Wonwoo had a certain look on his face, Mingyu could not interpret. 

"What are you doing?" he asked when Wonwoo was still not leaning away, his eyes wandering over the younger´s face as if he was going to memorize him.

"Just looking at you.“

What? "What?" Was he completely crazy? "Why?" 

Wonwoo leaned back again and Mingyu could finally breathe out. "You have a pretty face. I have never been in contact with someone before who was as good looking as you,“ he said this as if it were nothing.

„Did you hit your head or something? What are you talking about all of a sudden?“

Wonwoo blushed as if only now understanding what he had said to him, quickly taking a sip from his hot chocolate. "I was just talking about your outer appearance, not you as a person." 

Mingyu shook his head. The boy was going crazy but he was the last to pull back. "You are pretty yourself. You can just look in the mirror if you want to see someone good looking." He glanced at Wonwoo to catch his reaction and as expected, his cheeks reddened again. 

"We should really go now," the older murmured with his eyes fixed on the table. Did they just flirt with each other?

-

When they stopped a few streets in front of Wonwoo´s house to avoid the possibility that his parents could see them, the mood suddenly transformed from comfortable to uneasy again. 

"Wonwoo, I know you don't want to hear this, but I really hope you find a reason not to marry Wen." 

The older one, who had just unbuckled himself, looked over at him. "And I hope you'll use your freedom wise and someday marry a person you love a lot." 

His words hit Mingyu´s heart harder than they should. "Thank you." 

Wonwoo smiled briefly before opening the door. 

The younger felt like he had to do something. He didn't want to leave the 18 year old one alone with his messed up life. But he couldn't do anything to help except- "Hey, if it gets too chaotic again and you need to talk to someone, you are welcome to contact me. You have my number." 

Wonwoo nodded. "Or I just order a package." 

Mingyu couldn't take his eyes off the older. "Or you order a package," he repeated slowly, eyeing him with worry. What would his father or Wen do to him after today?

"Goodbye Mingyu. I let Kiro sleep,“ Wonwoo said, taking a look at the back where his dog was slumbering since they had headed back from the cafe.

"That's probably a good idea, otherwise I'll have to listen to his cries all the way back home because you left. He is very clingy." 

Wonwoo smiled again before getting out of his car. Mingyu´s heart made a strange thump. Something had changed and not only the fact that he no longer hated Wonwoo. The strong feeling had replaced another, but Mingyu couldn't explain what it was. He waited until the older was out of sight before starting the car again. 

When the mailman arrived home twenty minutes later and had put some dog food in Kiro's bowl, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He received a message. 

_I didn't give you your shirt back. Wonwoo._

Mingyu wanted to reply and ask how his parents reacted and what exactly his father did to him but it shouldn´t be his business. 

_"Keep it. It suits you,_ he texted back before throwing his phone on his bed.

Everything about this situation made him somehow unhappy, but he didn't know why. Maybe he needed a session with his mother. She was definitely right when she had warned him not to get involved with anyone in this district because it would only bring trouble. And what had Mingyu done? Only after three weeks he had already made at least two enemies and met a guy who will probably not get out of his head for a while -for whatever reason. 

Mingyu dropped on the bed, grabbing for his phone again. He had received another message and widened his eyes as he read it. 

_I was hoping you'd write that we'd have to see each other again so I could give you your shirt back but okay._

Mingyu´s heartbeat got a lot faster. Was Wonwoo flirting with him again? Since when was he so bold? Before Mingyu could think of anything to reply, his phone vibrated again. 

_Chill, I was just kidding. Thanks for the shirt though. Wonwoo._

Mingyu didn't know what to do. Text back? But what? "What´s wrong with me?“ he let out, laying down on the bed as his fingers were typing back automatically. 

_Too bad, I thought you were serious._

Before Mingyu even realized what he had typed, he pressed on send. Well, fuck. What was he doing? He could only explain it with the fact that Wonwoo was the only person his age to whom he could talk and make jokes to.

His phone was vibrating again and Mingyu couldn't read the message fast enough. 

_My parents grounded me until the engagement, which takes place in three days by the way._

He felt a sting in his heart. 

_Am I invited?_ Mingyu asked, wondering if that had been inappropriate to ask.

_It is a public event. Everyone is invited,_ Wonwoo texted back. 

Mingyu, who was now lying on his back, accidently dropped his phone on his chest. It vibrated again. 

_As soon as I know where it will take place, I'll let you know._

Could he really go to Wonwoo´s engagement party and probably start a riot? Could he stand to see the older suffer?

His phone vibrated again. 

_I'm scared._

Mingyu closed his eyes and felt his heartbeat fastened again. What should he answer him? He could not help him anyway. 

He stared at his phone, didn't know what to type back as another message appeared. 

_Sorry, I will not spam you anymore._

Immediately Mingyu texted back. 

_You can write me as much as you want! I often lack the words to say the right things._

Wonwoo's answer came a second later.

_I didn´t notice any of that today. Thank you again for everything. I appreciate it very much. Goodnight, mailman._

Mailman. Somehow Mingyu liked it when he was calling him like that for whatever crazy reason.

_Goodnight Wonwoo. Take care of yourself._

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more of a filler but i hope the next will make up for that ;)
> 
> Anyways, I am trying hard to give this story happy and funny moments besides the gloomy parts -the fluff will definitely increase in the next chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your Kudos and comments are my motivation to keep going with this! 💜💚


	9. NINE-

"Wow, what a handsome son I have." It was the day of the engagement party. Wen´s parents had actually rented the ballroom in the town hall and all citizens had been invited as if they wanted everyone to know that Wonwoo was no longer available. 

His mother was standing in front of the 18 year old, gazing at her son after he had changed his clothes and got ready for a party he didn´t want to attend. Wonwoo wanted to get through this day as quickly as possible. 

Wen had come to their home the morning before, had put a ring on his finger, told Wonwoo that he was his now and had left again -without saying a word about what had happened at the bar three days ago. There was no more romantic way to ask for someone's hand- 

"I wish you will behave today, at least smile a little infront of the guests and be kind to your fiancé." Fiancé? Wonwoo was actually engaged. He looked down at the ring on his finger which he had taken off immediately after Wen had left the day before. 

"Mother, isn't it already enough to ask me to marry a 21 year older man who disgusts me? What more do you want?" he asked her angrily. Before she could say anything back, his dad stepped into the living room. 

"We should go now. It is not nice to keep the guests waiting.“ 

"Of course, everything's supposed to look perfect, huh?" Wonwoo walked past him and out of the house. It would be the second worst day of his life -the first will definitely be the wedding itself. 

They only walked five minutes before arriving at the town hall. Two fancy cars were parking in front of the building, the Wen´s already seemed to be there. 

Wonwoo took his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the display. Mingyu hadn´t text him back anymore after the older had told him the location of the engagement party and he was sure that the mailman wouldn´t come. If Wonwoo´s or Wen´s parents would spot him, there´d be a huge riot. It made the 18 year old sad not to be able to see Mingyu again. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Wonwoo had enjoyed his presence very much and the younger managed to distract him from his grim life. 

"Hello dear," Wen´s mother greeted him as he entered the hall, which was decorated with fresh flowers and colorful ballons. Surprisingly a lot of guests were already there -Wonwoo didn´t know any of them. "You look very pretty," Wen´s mother complimented him while his fiancé was trotting towards him. 

Wonwoo wanted to throw up again -that was his natural physical reaction by now as soon as he was seeing the blonde man. 

"There you are. Come with me, I want to introduce you to some people before the celebration will begin," he said, already reaching for his hand. Wonwoo didn't like the feeling of his skin touching his. He was really disgusted with this person. 

Wen began to introduce him to other couples and Wonwoo was opening his mouth only when he had to answer annoying questions. The 18 year old became more and more aware of what was happening to his life and it scared the hell out of him. 

As the celebration started officially about twenty minutes later, the newly engaged couple was invited to the front, where a small stage had been set up for them.

Wen reached for Wonwoo´s hand, pulling him along. "Behave yourself, otherwise you will pay for it later," he whispered into his ear before they climbed up the stairs towards the stage. 

Wonwoo looked around and was surprised that there were actually a lot of people who came -most of them probably just because there was free food and drinks. 

"Hello dear friends," Wen started his speech and Wonwoo switched off immediately, not wanting to listen to the bullshit his fiancé had to say. The latter was still holding his hand while Wonwoo started to look at the faces of the people who had come to celebrate his fucked up engagement. 

His eyes stopped on a person who was leaning against the wall at the back corner of the hall with a cap deep in his face. Not exactly the most fancy outfit for an engagement party, but it was not like Wonwoo cared. He squinted his eyes together to get a better look at that dude who was definitely only here because of the free food -judging by his clothes. Was that person actually wearing a tracksuit? Wonwoo was about to turn his gaze away when it suddenly dawned on him. That couldn't be. That couldn´t be Mingyu over there, could it? 

The suspicious guy raised his head and when their eyes met, Wonwoo let go of Wen's hand automatically. Mingyu had actually come to his engagement party. The 18 year old´s heart was beating wild and- 

"Honey? Honey? Are you so overwhelmed that you forgot how to talk?" Wen said with a laugh and Wonwoo, who looked away from Mingyu, noticed all eyes were on him. He was supposed to say something. 

"Ah, yes. Hello. Thank you all for coming,“ he mumbled into the microphone before leaning away again. It was short, obviously too short for Wen´s liking but Wonwoo was busy with something else.

His eyes fell back on Mingyu and the latter had a smile on his face. It was the most beautiful thing the 18 year old had seen in three days. He suddenly felt the urge to walk down this fucking stage, head towards the mailman and put his arms around his body. Just the thought of hugging the younger, gave him goosebumps. Wait. Why was he thinking that? Why should he want to hug him? 

Wen was telling more bullshit about how crazy they were about each other and Wonwoo tried to control not to roll his eyes infront of the guests. A sudden kiss on his cheek had taken him by surprise but he resisted the impulse to kick his fiancé off the stage. Thank God none of the guests had asked for a real kiss -at least not yet. 

After agonizing 15 minutes, Wonwoo could finally get off the stage again. Immediately he started to make his way to the back of the hall when Wen suddenly grabbed his arm. "Where are you going? You come with me," he hissed before dragging him along to a couple he didn't know. 

Again the 18 year old had to survive getting to know people he didn´t care about before Wen finally let go of him as an older guy engaged him in a conversation. Wonwoo took the oppurtunity to get away from his fiancé, heading to the back corner of the room, while passing guests who kept congratulating or shaking hands with him. 

When Wonwoo finally arrived at the spot where he had seen Mingyu from the stage, the younger was no longer there. His heart felt like it had been stabbed. Had he left already? Wonwoo had no idea how much it could hurt, not seeing the mailman from up close and as his eyes turned towards the bar, he decided to drink some alcohol to endure the rest of the celebration -without Mingyu. 

-

After Wonwoo had emptied three cocktails within a few minutes, he felt not only slightly tipsy, but pretty drunk. The problem was, he had never really consumed alcohol before – maybe took a sip of wine, but that´s it. 

The 18 year old got up from the bar stool, feeling unsteady on his feet but lighter in his head already. Suddenly it didn't feel like he was on his own engagement party anymore and that made him happy. 

Wonwoo decided to head for the bathroom before an accident would happen. Slightly staggering, he left the hall, heading towards the stairs.

Just before he could open the door to the toilets, someone grabbed him by the waist, pulling him into a storage room next door. 

Wonwoo had to orient himself first since the light in the room was not very bright and he was not really sober. But when he looked up at the person who had stopped him from finally emptying his bladder, his breath was knocked out of him. 

Mingyu was taking off his cap, running a hand through his hair and in his drunken state, Wonwoo was sure that he had never seen anything hotter. "Min- gyu," he let out and giggled. 

The younger placed his cap back on his head and looked down at him, tilting his face in a fucking cute manor. "Have you been drinking?" 

Wonwoo nodded before giggling again. 

"Wow, you are really something else. But okay, I think you had to drink to endure that bull-" 

He stopped talking when Wonwoo stepped forward, slamming his chest against the younger one´s, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Finally.

"Wonwoo, what are you doing?" 

Pressed against Mingyu´s body, the older immediately felt safe and secure. A warmth was spreading through him that had nothing to do with the alcohol. He tightened his grip around the younger. 

"Wonwoo?" 

"I thought you had left already," he mumbled in a soft voice against his chest. „I was sad when I couldn´t find you anymore.“ 

„You looked for me?“ Mingyu put an arm around the older´s shoulder, gently patting him on the back. "I was on the toilet and when I got out, I saw you staggering down the stairs and- well, here we are." 

Wonwoo leaned back, but remained in the younger´s personal space. "Why?“ 

Mingyu looked down at him and maybe it was the alcohol, but God, this person was very beautiful and he would like to- 

"I thought we could talk for a moment before I leave again. I don't want your parents or Wen to see me.“ 

Wonwoo nodded, keeping his eyes on the younger. 

"You are doing well so far, aren't you? I didn't see any new bruises on you, so I- Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Wonwoo leaned closer to him, nudging his finger against the taller´s cheek. "You're really pretty." 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "You told me that before and-" 

"I wish Wen would look like you." Even when drunk, Wonwoo noticed how the younger one´s breath hitched at that. 

"I wish he had your big brown eyes and your full lips and your soft hair," Wonwoo continued mumbling, brushing a loose strand of hair from Mingyu's forehead, the touch electrifying -like many times before. No matter what he was saying right now, tomorrow the older would blame everything on the alcohol but at the moment he couldn't stop himself. 

"I wish my parents had promised me to you back then," he whispered and he didn't miss how Mingyu's chest was rising and falling with increasing speed. 

"Wonwoo you are drunk,“ the younger replied, but his voice revealed that he was affected by whatever was happening between them right now.

"Yes I am and yet I wish that you had put this fucking ring on my finger and not him," he replied while raising his hand in front of Mingyu's eyes to show him the expensive looking piece of jewellery. 

"Wonwoo, stop it." The younger sounded like he was in emotional distress -as far as the other could tell that in his drunken state.

He didn't want to stop. He wanted to say it because at the moment he really meant it. "I wish I was up there with you on that stupid stage and-" 

"Wonwoo." 

"-and you would have given me a kiss on my cheek instead of that asshole.“ He was an emotional fool right now but he didn´t care.

"You should go back upstairs, otherwise they will start looking for you and I don't want you to get in trouble if they spot me here," Mingyu muttered, stepping away from him. Was he blushing? Wonwoo couldn't really tell through his drunken eyes. 

"Will we see each other again?" he asked the younger who lowered his eyes on the ground. Of course they wouldn´t. When should that be? His eyes filled with tears without a warning. Why hadn't anyone told him before that alcohol would make him so fucking emotional? 

Mingyu´s eyes widened when he saw the first tear roll down his face and stepped towards him again. "Hey, please don't cry." He looked at him with soft eyes and Wonwoo felt even worse. Why did the stupid, annoying, cute mailman suddenly had so much power over him? 

"Wonwoo please don´t cry," Mingyu repeated and as he placed his large hand on the older´s cheek to wipe away the tears, it felt like lightning striking him. What was this feeling which he never had before with anyone else? 

"You are really drunk,“ Mingyu whispered, lowering his head so their eyes were level.

Wonwoo gulped because of the younger´s stare, making his skin prick. 

"But if you would be sober, then-" 

"Wonwoo? Wonwoo where the fuck are you?" he could hear his father suddenly yelling and Mingyu immediately stepped away from him. 

"Go out now, I'll wait here until you're gone and then leave this place." Mingyu whispered, already pushing the other towards the door. That was too fast for Wonwoo. He wanted to say goodbye to him properly. 

"What are you waiting for?" Mingyu asked in slight panic as the older turned towards him again before he could open the door. 

He looked at the mailman from up close and tried to memorize every spot of this beautiful human´s face. "Thank you for coming today. It was a sweet surprise," he whispered and before he could turn around to leave the room, he felt Mingyu´s soft lips on his cheek, exactly on the same spot where Wen had kissed him about an hour ago. Wonwoo´s insides were tingling all the way down to his toes.

"Go now," Mingyu murmured, seeming nervous. Go? Was the younger joking? Drunk Wonwoo was just beginning to really enjoy that moment between them. He pouted as Mingyu opened the door, pushing him outside. 

The older hardly had time to think about the kiss as his father was hurrying down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" he snarled at him. 

"I have to go to the toilet and didn't find it right away," Wonwoo replied bored. The old man had disturbed their moment and that annoyed him surprisingly a lot. 

"Then go to the toilet and then come upstais again. Wen is looking for you.“ And you are his errand boy or what, Wonwoo thought, but kept it to himself because he didn't want his father to come closer to him. He should not know that he was drunk. Above all he should not know that he was blushing, that his heartbeat was fastened and that he was completely flustered. 

Fuck you, Mingyu. How dare you give me a kiss on the cheek and expect me to be okay that we never see each other again afterwards? Wonwoo hurried towards the toilet, leaning against the cold wall. Yes he was drunk and yes he said things he probably would not even think when sober, but why did everything feel so right?

For a second he hoped that Mingyu would get into the toilet after his father left, but the door stayed closed. The touch of Mingyu´s lips still lingered on his cheek as Wonwoo looked at his flushed self in the mirror. Goosebumps spread across his body at the thought of the kiss. What was happening to him? He was engaged, would marry Wen very soon and here he was, with butterflies fluttering in his stomach because of a guy he had hated only a week ago.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter? I definitely enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> At least we got a kiss on the cheek, right? I am trying not to rush 🙂


	10. TEN~

Why did he do that? Had he gone mad? Mingyu was sitting at the breakfast table two days later, still thinking about the engagement party. The pictures didn´t leave his mind since then. They had been standing inside of the dusty storeroom, Wonwoo pretty drunk and Mingyu pretty sober and yet the younger was the one who had kissed him. Why? The devil knows..

The 18 year old groaned before taking a sip of his too hot coffee, nearly burning his tongue. "Fuck." He had no idea what was going on with him. At the engagement party he had stood in the furthest back, not to draw attention to himself. He hadn't been able to watch Wonwoo suffer on that stage any longer, asking himself if no other guest had noticed how fucked up this bullshit was. Probably no one had been bothered by it since most of them were in an arranged marriage themselves. 

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair. Wonwoo had embraced him and said all those things that had made his face heat up in a blush, not knowing what to reply. Yes, the older had been pretty drunk and yet he had sounded like he meant it. 

The mailman groaned again. If only he hadn't gone to that stupid engagement party -thank God nobody had recognized him. 

"Fucking stupid," he murmured before taking another sip from his cup. 

"Language, baby." His mother came into the kitchen with Kiro in tow, already dressed for work. She stood infront of him, eyeing him in the way that made him feel like she could read his thoughts. "What's the matter, honey?" 

Mingyu pouted. "Nothing." No mother would have believed him at that moment and certainly not one who had studied the human mind and behavior. 

"Who is it?" the brunette asked, sitting across from her son to pour herself a cup of coffee. "I noticed that you are not the same these past days and only another person could be the reason for that. Maybe someone you have feelings for?" 

That was absurd. The only thing he felt for Wonwoo was compassion, right? "It's not what you think,“ he murmured back, glancing at her while Kiro sat down at his feet, playing with a soft toy.

His mother gave him a tender smile. "I am sure it's exactly how I think it is. Just please don't tell me you fell in love with someone in this district." 

Mingyu almost knocked his cup over. "I am not in love!" he yelled and hated the knowing look that crossed his mother´s eyes. Sometimes he really hated that she was a psychologist. 

"Sure.“ 

"Mom, it's not what you think. I got involved in something during work and now I just feel sorry for the person." His mother nodded, waiting for him to continue. "He is in an arranged marriage and his fiancé is 21 years older than him. Isn´t that awful?" 

Ms. Kim shut her eyes for a moment. "Mingyu, I-" 

He interrupted her. "I know, I know, you warned me not to interfere with anyone´s life around here. But I didn't do it on purpose, okay? Like I said, I just delivered my packages and literally got dragged into this bullshit." 

"Is he pretty?" 

Mingyu pushed the cup away from himself, supporting his elbows on the table, trying to act nonchalant. "What does it matter, Mom?" 

She took a sip of her coffee. "Oh god, he is. Well, that just makes it harder of course." 

"Mom," Mingyu whined. "It's really not what you think. I just want to help him and maybe become his friend." 

His mother shook her head. "People in arranged marriages are not allowed to have any friends. Why do you think there are no public schools around here? I thought I told you about that.“

Mingyu sighed. "I know, you did. But there must be a way out of this bullshit." 

His mother shook her head again. "Baby, this tradition exists for many years in this district and I'm sure many people wanted to find a way out of it and yet I've never heard of anyone who succeeded." 

"Maybe because everyone has simply come to terms with it or maybe because the government or whoever is responsible for this fucked up thing, doesn´t let the others know that someone really managed to leave an arranged marriage." 

„Language!“ His mother reached for Mingyu´s hand. "You are a smart boy and I know you empathize with people who have it bad. But in this case, I really have to tell you as a mother, that it is best to stay out of this boy's life from now on -even if he doesn't deserve it and even if he is pretty and even if you like him.“ 

Nobody said I liked him, Mingyu thought, crossing his arms, sulking. 

"As soon as he's married, you'll make youself liable to prosecution when you try to do anything to ruin their marriage, so please stay out of it. Distract yourself with something else, baby. I know that sounds like a stupid advice, but that's the only solution in this case." She emptied the rest of her coffee before getting up, brushing through Mingyu´s hair. 

"Besides, you are only making it harder for that boy if he realizes what a great person you are and he can't have you." 

"I've already told you it's not like that," her son replied grumpy as his mother walked out of the kitchen. 

"It will be late today. I am having dinner with a friend after work. Love you". 

When the front door fell into lock, Mingyu placed his head on the tabletop. He was a mess. And he noticed how much of a mess he really was when he reached for his phone, opening the chat with Wonwoo. He read the last message he had send the older yesterday afternoon. 

_Did you get through the engagement party well?_ There was no reply since then. Was Wonwoo ignoring him?

Kiro looked up at him and Mingyu sighed. „Looks like the problem has resolved itself, huh?“ He placed his phone back on the table before putting the used cups in the dishwasher. 

-

When he arrived at work two hours later, loading the parcels into the van, Mingyu took out his phone again. There was still no answer from the older. Why couldn't he reply? It had been over 24 hours since he had sent him the message. 

_Wonwoo, is everything alright?_ he typed and sent it, feeling desperate.

Maybe the older was pissed, because of the kiss he had given him? Maybe something had happened to him? Did they do something to him? What else happened at the party after Mingyu had left? He started to get worried and that annoyed him. 

The mailman sat down in the van and tried to distract himself. He turned up the radio, singing along to all the songs -loud and wrong. He just couldn't bear the silence and needed to suppress the thoughts.

After he had delivered some packages, he pulled out his phone again and there was still no message. He groaned. Mingyu had to admit to himself that he would have no peace until he´d hear from the other. 

The 18 year old decided to make a brief call just to calm his conscience. He had no idea what he would say to Wonwoo but right now, he just wanted to hear him. 

Instead of the beeping, he heard a voice, saying that the number was not available. Mingyu was confused. How could that be? Something must have happened. "Don't worry about it Gyu. It is none of your business anyway,“ he tried telling himself while parking the van at a roadside. 

He was pondering. He still had some parcels to deliever, but Mingyu really had to know what was going on with the older. 

He just couldn't get it out of his head so the mailman decided to drive over there and pretend he had a package for the Jeons -only to check that the other one was doing fine. 

Mingyu knew the way by heart now as he stopped at a small street in front of the house. There was no car in the driveway, hopefully Wonwoo´s parents weren´t home. 

Mingyu randomly grabbed a package from the back of the van before rushing towards the door. He knew his plan wasn't perfected, but at the moment he just wanted to see the other and make sure he was fine. Everything else was second tier. 

He prayed that Wonwoo´s parents were really not at home while ringing the bell. No one opened after a minute so he rang again. Was Wonwoo away? Or was he locked in his room and not allowed to answer the door? Out of concern the 18 year old started panicking, placing his finger on the bell to ring a third time as the front door was finally opened. 

Mingyu dropped the parcel to the ground. Wonwoo was standing infront of him, his eyes widened in shock. His lower lip was bruised and cut once again and there was a plaster, sticking on his temple. The sight hurt Mingyu´s heart.

Without thinking, the latter stepped forward -so close, their shoe tips touched. He placed his hand on the older´s chin, gently running his thumb over his lower lip. 

Wonwoo shuddered under his touch, his eyes looking at him fondly. "Mingyu," he let out with a whisper. Hearing his name from his lips made the younger´s heart swell for whatever reason. This started to get crazier by the second.

He run his thumb over Wonwoo´s lower lip again. "What asshole did this to you?" 

Wonwoo placed his hand on the younger´s, trying to push it away from his face. "Mingyu, you have to go." No. 

"Is anyone else around?" He reached with his other hand for the plaster at Wonwoo´s temple, running his tumb over that spot as well. 

"N-No. But- but my mother could come back any moment and she shouldn't see you here,“ he stammered, obviously shaken by all of this. 

Mingyu took his hand from Wonwoo´s face, eyeing him curiously. "You didn't write me back and then I wanted to call you and the number was no longer available, so-" 

Wonwoo nodded as if he knew what it was all about. "They took my phone away yesterday and read my messages. My father freaked out when he saw that I had contact with you. He threw it away and cancelled the number." 

Mingyu couldn't help but bring his hand back to Wonwoo's face, caressing his cheek. How much more did this pretty face have to suffer? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have texted you." 

Wonwoo shook his head violently, reaching for his hand. "No, no, it is not your fault! I had contacted you first and started with the messages. But you really have to leave now, otherwise my mother will kill us both.“ His voice trembled slightly and Mingyu couldn´t help but wonder if the older was feeling the same thing right now. 

This morning his mother had told him to just leave Wonwoo alone, but how could he? Looking at the boy, standing infront of him, he felt his stomach going into knots. He was already too involved with him emotionally. He had crawled inside his heart. 

Just as Wonwoo was about to pull his hand away, Mingyu tightened his grip and in a swift moment, intertwhined their fingers together. "You have to get out of this bullshit." 

Wonwoo looked down at their connected hands with a blush on his cheeks. "There is no way Mingyu. I already told you that." 

The younger followed his gaze, noticing that the engagement ring was off. 

"I always take it off at home. I hate the ring," Wonwoo murmured.

"You really have to get out of this. They are dulling your beautiful mind." 

Wonwoo took his hand away and Mingyu almost whimpered at the loss of touch. "You should really leave now," he whispered. Fuck no. 

He placed his hand around the older´s nape, pulling him closer until his forehead was touching his shoulder. "I'll find a way to get you out of this," he whispered, leaning his chin on Wonwoo's head. He could hear the latter´s shaky breath. 

"Promise nothing you can't keep,“ he murmured softly against his chest. Whatever was happening between them right now, Mingyu was fucked up. He was fucked up because of that person infront of him. Wonwoo had became important to the younger in the short time he´d known him and that scared him a lot.

"I'll get you out of this shit -even if i have to break a fucking arranged marriage rule," Mingyu replied without hesitation. 

Wonwoo leaned back and his eyes filled with tears, breaking the younger´s heart. He couldn´t stand seeing him cry. 

"You don´t owe me anything. You still have the chance to keep away from my messed up life." The older´s words said one thing but his face gave him away.

"I should stay away from your life, you are right. That would be smart. But when you opened this fucking door two weeks ago with your grumpy mood, I was already involved with you. And as it looks right now, there is no turning back." 

Wonwoo made big eyes at him. "Because you feel sorry for me?" 

Mingyu let out a bitter laugh. "Exactly. Because I feel sorry for you," he repeated sarcastically. 

"Then why are you helping me?" 

Mingyu nudged his finger against his cheek. "Because I don't want to see any more bruises on your face." 

"What are you doing here???"

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh, a cliffhanger~
> 
> (I had some problems posting his chapter🤔..if anyone got tons of notifications about the update, I apologize)


	11. ELEVEN-

"What are you doing here???" 

Wonwoo cursed inwardly. His mother had suddenly appeared behind Mingyu. He didn´t see her coming because he had not been able to take his eyes off the younger. Fuck. 

„I asked, what are you doing here?" his mother yelled, her face already red out of anger. 

Mingyu seemed to think for a moment before crouching down and picking up the package he had dropped to the ground earlier. 

Wonwoo was wondering if his parents had ordered something again.

"I'm just doing my job," the mailman replied before turning around to face her.

Wonwoo´s mother was carrying two shopping bags, not having a free hand for the parcel. "Then do your work and get out of here." She was about to go through the door, but turned around. "I don't want to see you infront of our house anymore. And I don't want you to have any contact with my son at all. Just ask your colleagues to deliver the mail from now on.“ 

"With all due respect Ms Jeon, you can´t tell me how to do my job." 

Wonwoo´s mother shook her head. "I warned you, so just let it go. Wonwoo, come inside now,“ she said before heading into the hallway.

The older pouted. He didn´t want to go inside. "I still have to sign, then I'll come,“ he shouted so his mother could hear him. Taking a look at the addressee, he grinned. 

„Mr. Shua?“ Obviously the package wasn't for them. He looked up at Mingyu, who was already staring at him. 

"When can I see you again?" the younger whispered, making Wonwoo´s heart leap. 

"Tomorrow at noon, I will be at the bridal boutique which is close to the lake where we met you and Kiro. My mom will accompany me but probably I can persuade her to go to the mall for awhile." That reply came quick -suspiciously quick. As if the older had only been waiting for that question.

Mingyu seemed to be thinking. "I am coming. I will be discreet and she will not notice me. Until then I try to figure something out about this arranged marriage bullshit.“ 

Wonwoo was about to shake his head because it should be impossible that his mother wouldn't spot him, but actually he wanted the younger to come. He wanted to see him again so badly. He was so fucked up. He reached for Mingyu´s free hand, squeezing his fingers -his skin still electrifying with every touch. 

"WONWOO!“ his mother screamed all over the house and he let go of the younger, afraid that she will glance through the window and spot them holding hands.

"We'll talk tomorrow,“ Mingyu whispered, letting his eyes wander over Wonwoo´s face for a moment before turning around.

Watching him walk away was like the younger took something essential with him. It hurt. Wonwoo wanted to run after him. They didn´t had enough time today. With a heavy heart he turned around, closing the door behind himself. 

So the parcel was not for the Jeons. Had Mingyu just come because he was worried about him? The thought of it made the 18 year old´s heart race. Were they friends now or- 

"What the hell was that about?" His mother was suddenly standing infront of him with her hands to her waist. "You're lucky your father didn't see you both right now. He would have reacted very differently than I did.“ 

Wonwoo ignored her and tried to walk past as the dark haired woman grabbed him by the arm. 

"I know he's pretty, prettier than Wen. But it's not always about looks, Wonwoo." 

Her son laughed mockingly. "You are right mother. It's not always about looks, mostly it's about money, huh?" 

The older woman squeezed his arm tighter. She was not the type to get violent but the aggressive nature of her husband seemed to be slowly rubbing off on her. "You can think whatever you want. Don´t you dare, creating any problems! You will marry Wen and until then I will make sure that you don't come near this mailman again.“ 

Wonwoo tore himself away from her before running upstairs. Luckily she hadn't noticed that he didn't have a package in his hand. 

He jumped on his bed and brought his fingers to his lip which was still tingling from Mingyu´s touch. If he would have his phone, he´d write him that he -well, what would he write? That the younger was the only positive thing in his life right now? Could he say something like that to him? They had spent too little time together but Wonwoo´s feelings and his heart could not lie. Whenever Mingyu was close to him, he felt happy -and it was very hard to make the 18 year old happy with all this bullshit going on. 

Wonwoo hid his face into the pillow. He missed that guy -even though the younger had only left five minutes ago. He was fucked up. 

-

Wonwoo´s mother didn't seem to have told her husband anything about Mingyu´s visit a day before -at least they didn't talk about it when the 18 year old´s father dropped both of them into town. 

"I can also choose a suit by myself. You don't have to come with me," Wonwoo said as they started walking towards the bridal boutique.

"I want to make sure that you will wear something nice on your wedding so I don't need to be ashamed of you." 

Wonwoo had to think of something to get rid of her. He had to see Mingyu. Yesterday he couldn't think of anything else but the younger. The latter was really his only ray of hope in this gloomy life. "Then give me a little time to try on some of the suits by myself and go to the mall. When you come back I'll show you my favorites and you can pick for all I care," he suggested, praying that this would work.

His mother stopped walking, eyeing her son. "Actually, I still have a few things to do at the mall. Maybe I should really go there for a little while. But you have to wait in the boutique for me until I come back, do you understand me? I really need to see what suit you're going to wear at the wedding." 

Wonwoo nodded. Did he really get rid of her? 

His mother seemed to hesitate. "Too bad you don't want me around," she let out disappointed and Wonwoo almost got a guilty conscience, but if he was honest, she didn´t deserved it - even if she was his mother. He didn´t feel loved by her.

"See you later then," he said before crossing the street to head for the bridal boutique. He glanced at his watch. It was five before 12. Would Mingyu really come?

"Hello, can I help you?" a saleswoman asked him as soon as he entered the shop. 

"No thanks. I'll just try on some suits." 

The redhead nodded. "If you need my help, please call me." 

Wonwoo looked around. There was only one older man in the shop -no trace of Mingyu. He walked over to the suits, taking three pieces in different colors. He didn't give a shit what he would wear at the wedding. As long as the clothes fit him, he didn't care about anything else -like the rest of the wedding. He headed to the fitting room, closing the curtain behind himself. 

Five minutes later Wonwoo could hear the entrance bell ring and hoped that it wasn't his mother who had changed her mind. He had just put on a white suit, glancing at himself in the mirror. It looked good, especially with a black shirt under it, but did he want to look that good? 

"Hello. Can I help you with something?" he heard the salesgirl ask, probably welcoming the new customer. 

"No it´s okay. I'm here for my fiancé." 

Wonwoo's heart did that skipping thing. He knew that voice, he would recognize it everywhere by now. Mingyu. The older opened the curtain as the mailman was walking in his direction with a stupid grin on his face. 

Mingyu halted when he spotted the older, giving him a once-over. "Wow." 

He was overwhelmed with that situation and didn't know what to do. Fiancé? Was he crazy? Out of panic, Wonwoo stepped out, grabbed Mingyu's arm and dragged him into his fitting room before closing the curtain again. 

It was quiet between them for a moment before Wonwoo noticed how close they were actually standing infont of each other. He let go of the younger´s arm and stepped back, crashing into the wall behind him. The fitting room had literally no space for two people. 

Mingyu´s eyes wandered down the older´s body. "You look really pretty. You shouldn't wear that at a wedding you don't want to attend," he mumbled as his gaze rested on Wonwoo´s eyes, burning right through the latter. 

„I thought you wanted to remain discreet? Calling me your fiancé is anything but discreet, Mingyu," the older hissed at him although he wasn't angry at all. He was so happy to see the taller one, his body shaking a little from the nervousness.

"I watched you on the street and saw that your mother had gone to the mall, so it was no longer necessary to be discreet." His brown eyes sparkled and Wonwoo sensed intensity in them.

The older didn't know where to look. They were so close, like really really close, no other person would fit between them.

„Why are you shaking? Are you cold?“

"Are you a stalker now?" Wonwoo asked, ignoring his question because no way he would tell the younger that he was shaking because of him. 

Mingyu brought his hand to his suit and started to play with a button. "I haven't been able to find out anything yet from my research in the library because of this arranged marriage topic, but I am on it," the younger mumbled and Wonwoo´s heart became soft. Why was he doing this for him? 

He looked into his eyes and Mingyu looked into his. The intensity made his face feel warm. And right at that moment, standing so close to each other, breathing the same air, all of a sudden Wonwoo understood what was happening with him. Even though he had never had a friend before, he knew that all this were definitely not signs of a friendship. His own body and heart were trying to tell him something completely different. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the younger asked, his voice was small, almost childlike. 

Wonwoo could not answer him. What should he tell him anyway? He was scared. Everyhing he was feeling for Mingyu right now, he should actually feel for Wen. Fuck. Was he falling in love with the younger? That was impossible, right? He didn´t know him that well yet and he was engaged to another guy. Shocked at himself, Wonwoo smacked himself across the face.

„Hey, what´s wrong?“ Mingyu asked confused.

Wonwoo reached for the mailman's hand, which was still playing with his button, pulling it away. He had to stop that. There was no future for them anyway. He couldn't have feelings for the younger! It was not allowed.

"Don't play around with my suit, I haven't bought it yet and you will just ruin it," he mumbled pointlessly, not looking into his eyes. 

"Wonwoo." 

"Buttons can fly off very quickly and then I have to pay for the whole fucking suit although I don´t even want it,“ he continued mumbling, suddenly staring very interested at the ground.

"Wonwoo." 

"Do you know how much such a piece costs? At least-" He stopped talking as Mingyu reached for him, pulling the older against himself. With his face pressed against the taller's chest, Wonwoo felt warm, naturally forgetting that he needed to get away from that guy. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the younger´s waist, holding on for dear life. He wanted to scream. Everything was so unfair. 

"I missed you." Why was Mingyu saying that? That wasn´t helping at all!

Wonwoo's knees would have given way out from the overwhelming feeling if the latter hadn´t had a firm grip on his back. "You only saw me yesterday," he mumbled against Mingyu´s chest although he had missed him so fucking much as well. Wonwoo knew this will not end well, but he couldn´t tear himself away from the younger. His warmth was comforting and intoxicating.

"So what? I missed you five minutes after I left." How could he say that so freely? Wasn´t he afraid that Wonwoo might hurt his feelings?

"Why?“ The older was afraid of the answer, but he needed to know. He leaned out of the embrace, looking into his big eyes. They reminded him of Kiro and before he could ask how the dog was doing, Mingyu leaned forward, stopping inches away from his face.

Way too close. Dangerously close. Wonwoo was about to faint.

"I don't know what you're doing to me, but I can´t stop thinking of you," he whispered, making the older´s heart nearly stop.

Was he crazy? "Min-" 

"I turn the music to full volume, have started reading some books I don´t care about, watch one Netflix episode after another to distract me and finally stop thinking, but it doesn't do the trick. You're stuck in my mind and it's driving me crazy and I can't believe I'm telling you all this right now, but I want you to know." 

Wonwoo´s stomach was full of butterflies and nervousness. He wouldn´t survive this. 

"So tell me, Jeon, when you're locked up in your house, sitting in your room, being bored- do you think of me now and then?" 

Wonwoo couldn´t believe he was asking him that. Was he serious? The younger couldn´t get out of his head. "You didn´t leave my mind since you showed me your middle finger before jogging away the other day,“ he joked and Mingyu smirked with a cocked eyebrow. Wonwoo smiled back but stopped when the younger started to lean forward.

Their foreheads touched, their noses touched and when their lips were a hairsbreath apart and every nerve in Wonwoo´s body was tingling, they- 

"Is everything okay with you?" the saleswoman suddenly asked through the curtain and Wonwoo almost got a heart attack, leaning his face away from Mingyu. He had completely forgotten where he was and what was going on around him. His mother could show up any time. 

"Everything is alright, thank you,“ he replied, his voice a little trembling from that sensation he had felt just now -even though their lips didn´t even touch. Would Mingyu had really kissed him? He opened the curtain without looking at the younger, stepping out of the fitting room. 

The saleswoman smiled. "This suits you very well. Beautiful." 

"I really believe my fiancé would look good in everything,“ Mingyu said, standing beside the older.

Wonwoo smiled with a panicked expression to him. "Yes, yes and now you really should go back to work, right? You shouldn't actually see me in the suit before the wedding," he said, pushing the younger towards the door. 

"Go now. My mother will be back any minute,“ he whispered to him, still dazed from his almost-kiss. 

Mingyu turned around before he could open the door for him. "When will I see you again?" 

"I'll order something. Now leave." 

Mingyu grinned. "But that could cost me my job if your mother would call my boss and tell him some bullshit about me." 

Wonwoo knew that. But it would cost him his sanity if he wouldn´t see the younger again. "Then do what you want. But please go now." He wanted to push him but Mingyu grabbed his hands, pulling the 18 year old towards him so that their faces almost collided with each other. Wonwoo was sure he could hear the salesgirl squealing in the background. 

"I should do what I want, huh?" he asked him teasingly, making the older blush. 

"I'm going for a walk in the park tonight around 9. They still allow me that. Same spot as three weeks ago,“ he mumbled flustered while Mingyu let go of his hands, looking satisfied.

„See you at 9 then.“ He turned around, opened the door and Wonwoo prayed that his mother wouldn't head towards the store at the same moment. 

Mingyu waved at him behind the glass door before finally leaving.

"I've really had a lot of couples in my boutique, but you two- I just have to tell you that, you are really couple goals. You are both so pretty and have so much chemistry, it´s almost scary," the middle aged salesgirl gushed as Wonwoo turned towards her. 

"Thank you."

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waahhh, i know, i know, they should have kissed there but- just not yet!  
> 🙈  
> Thank you for liking this -i really appreciate every Kudo and comment. ❤


	12. TWELVE-

Mingyu was nervous. It was a quarter to 9 in the evening and he was already in the park, sitting on a bench near their meeting place. He had a crush. Clearly! Probably already falling in love with Wonwoo.

He ran a hand through his hair, which he had styled back. He was too dressed up for a walk, but he had more in mind than that. Today in the bridal boutique he had almost kissed Wonwoo. If it hadn't been for that annoying salesgirl, he would definitely have closed the gap and placed his lips on the older one´s. He was pretty sure that Wonwoo hadn't even moved away as he got closer towards him. 

Mingyu couldn't endure it any longer. The tension between them was not healthy. He had to kiss him and he would do it tonight. He had set himself a firm goal. Alone at the thought of it a goosebump ran through his spine. He knew it wasn't right -after all, Wonwoo was engaged, but on the other hand that didn't really count as an engagement. Mingyu would never get in the way if the older one had been in a proper relationship, happy and in love with his partner. But Wonwoo wasn't. He was in an abusive relationship - unhappy and suffering. 

When it was already ten after 9 and the other was still not there, Mingyu became nervous. He was sure Wonwoo wouldn't dump him. The only possibility was that his parents hadn't let him out. He hoped that it was not the case. The 18 year old really wanted to see the older -the longing almost hurt him.

He stood up from the bench and decided to walk around a little bit. Maybe Wonwoo had mixed up the meeting place and was waiting at another spot in the park. 

But when half an hour later there was still no sign of the older one, Mingyu had to admit that he wouldn't come today. Disappointed and sad he walked back home.

-

Two days later. 

Mingyu hadn't seen or heard from Wonwoo since the bride boutique and it tore him apart bit by bit. He couldn't think of anything else, hadn't slept the nights before and had even driven past the house of the Jeon´s late in the evening. He didn't even know where Wonwoo´s window was, otherwise he probably would have climbed up to him by now. He was worried as hell and it was eating him up to miss the older like that.

His mother had scolded him, because she knew immediately that his current mood had something to do with that boy from the district again, but Mingyu couldn't help it. He was crazy about the other as it seemed.

The mailman was currently at his workplace, loading his parcels into the van when Tim, his colleague, was walking up to him. "Yah, there's someone who needs to talk to you urgently - it's a family matter. I told him to wait for you in the break room, there's nobody of the others in there right now,“ he said before leaving again.

Family matter? The only close family Mingyu had was his mother who obviously wasn´t a he. His father lived thousands of miles away with his new family -after his parents had divorced about 8 years ago.

Mingyu closed the van and walked inside the post office. He still had uncles and cousins. living close by, but they wouldn't come to his workplace -no matter how urgent it was. 

He opened the door to the break room and when he saw who was waiting there for him, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Wonwoo. Mingyu froze and his mouth fell open. 

The younger closed the door automatically behind himself as Wonwoo, who had been standing at the window, turned around, rushing towards him with quick steps. Before Mingyu could process another thought, the older wrapped his arms around his waist, hiding his face against his chest. 

He was so overwhelmed, leaning with his body against the door, hugging Wonwoo back as tightly as he could. Mingyu hadn't expected the older at his workplace at all and it made his poor heart beat faster. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the park back then," the shorter mumbled against his chest, squeezing him so tight that it almost hurt, but the mailman could endure that. "They wouldn't let me leave the house that evening and the next day they forced me to go on a date with Wen." 

Mingyu looked down at him, placing a kiss on the top of Wonwoo´s head. 

"I didn't dump you! I felt so sorry that I wasn´t there," he continued mumbling and Mingyu couldn't believe that he had really come to his workplace. "I missed you so much, it hurt so badly," the older whispered, making him go crazy.

He leaned back with the attempt to look at him, but Wonwoo wouldn't let him go, his arms still wrapped tightly around the younger´s body. 

"I had to see you and hoped you were here, not already on your way to deliver parcels,“ Wonwoo explained, looking up at Mingyu with a blush across his face. God, he had never been prettier. 

"Did Wen kiss you?" 

Wonwoo tilted his head in confusion. 

"I mean on the lips?“ 

The older leaned away, staring at Mingyu, probably asking himself why he was starting with that subject all of a sudden. "No. He wanted to, but I insisted that we should wait until marriage and he still sticks to it." 

Mingyu nodded as his eyes were already on Wonwoo's lips. "Do you want to have your first kiss with him?" he asked, nervous about what he would do next.

"N-no, of course not, why did you start talking about that all of a-" 

Mingyu didn't let him finish. He couldn't wait any longer and leaned forward, placing his hand around Wonwoo´s waist, pulling him towards himself. 

And then he kissed the older. Everything exploded in him. All the tension that had been building up between them melted away with that sweet kiss. The younger leaned back after a few seconds because he didn't want to overwhelm Wonwoo. Maybe the latter wasn´t even ready for that but Mingyu was so wrong.

"Finally," the older whispered with a longing in his eyes and before Mingyu could say anything, he pushed him back against the door, crashing his lips against the younger´s, kissing him passionately. 

Wonwoo was making him crazy as he demanded entrance, licking and sucking at the 18 year old´s lips. This guy had captured his heart and his body- Mingyu knew he fell for him really hard the moment his tongue meet his. He tilted his head to get a better angle on the kiss. Only when breathing become impossible, the mailman pulled his mouth away. He was already addicted to the older´s lips.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into my fucked up life and-" Wonwoo started apologizing but Mingyu silenced him with another kiss. 

"I'm glad you dragged me in," he murmured against his mouth. The older was really driving him crazy.

Wonwoo bit Mingyu´s lower lip, letting a moan escape his mouth. Fuck, he was making him weak. They both pulled away breathless after a moment. „God, that feels better than I thought it would," Wonwoo whispered before driving the younger wild with warm kisses along his jawline. 

"They'll kill us both, won't they?" Mingyu asked as the 18 year old looked back at him. 

"Most likely." 

„Then we should use every second,“ he mumbled, kissing him again while smashing his lips against the older´s. He really couldn´t get enough of him. "You are so beautiful," he whispered against his mouth, his hands cradling Wonwoo´s face. 

Mingyu had to pull himself together not to start undressing the other. They were at his workplace after all and someone could come into the break room at any moment. 

"You are the only good thing in my life,“ Wonwoo suddenly mumbled in a sweet voice, making the younger´s insides go all bubbly. The latter leaned away, staring at him. 

Fuck. He wanted to kiss him until they both forgot that Wonwoo was stuck in an arranged marriage. "You want to accompany me during my tour with the van?" he asked and his heart sank as Wonwoo shook his head. 

"I can't. They only allowed me to go out for a short walk. I have to go now anyway,“ he replied before pressing his lips on Mingyu´s pouty ones again. "I really have to.“

"No," Mingyu breathed back, placing a peck on his lips. He put his hand to his waist, pulling the older a little closer to himself. 

"Wait, wait,“ Wonwoo mumbled weakly, leaning away. "Don't make this so hard for me, I really have to go." 

"No," Mingyu whispered once more. He was already missing him -even though the older was still there. 

"Mingyu, don't look at me like that. That is so unfair," Wonwoo whined before placing another kiss on his lips, lingering with his mouth on his for a few seconds.

"I am so fucking into you," Mingyu whispered as he detached himself from the older, a blush appearing on the latter´s light skin. 

"I can't promise it'll work, but let's try meeting tomorrow at 9pm in the park and if not, maybe the next day or-" 

Mingyu kissed him again. "I'll wait every fucking night for you." 

Wonwoo smiled, a hand carressing over the younger´s chest, driving him insane with that gesture. "I really need to go now." Another kiss. "Stop looking at me like that." Another one. "Mingyu." Kiss. 

And before the taller could kiss him again, Wonwoo was out of the room. 

-

Ten minutes later Mingyu was sitting in his van, delivering his parcels. He was thinking about Wonwoo all the time. He still had the older´s touch on his lips and on his tongue, blushing at the thought of it. This guy was killing him. He couldn't get away from him anymore.

His phone rang and Mingyu answered it. "Hello?“

„Hello, this is Chao Xuen. Are you the young man who had spoken to me in the library about arranged marriages?“ 

Mingyu turned on the blinker before stopping at the side of the street. "Yes sir, Kim Mingyu is my name." 

"Good, good. I had promised you to ask my cousin, who had dealt with this topic a lot - especially in this district. He would like to meet with you soon." 

That were good news. Mingyu had asked the librarian a few days ago about more informations and the elder man had told him about his relative. „That is great.“

"Good. I gave him your number. His name is Rue. He will contact you today or tomorrow." 

"I appreciate you calling me. Thank you very much." He hung up and grinned. This didn't mean that there was already a way out of the engagement, but it was a progress to talk to someone who knew this bullshit well.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit short, but I had to make a cut before the next one.  
> I hope that the kissing scene has made up for the shortness -altough it was pretty messy 💋☺️  
> The next chapter will definitely be longer!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
>  **Don't forget to stream Hit!!** 🎶🎤🕺


	13. THIRTEEN-

Wonwoo was pacing back and forth inside his room, impatiently staring at the time. It was shortly after eight o´clock. His parents hadn't let him out of the house for the last three evenings. The reason? They had told their son that he should mentally prepare himself to get married. His parents were like fanatics about the whole thing by now. The wedding date was also already set. Wonwoo still had a little more than two weeks until everything would change for worse.

Today, the 18 year old was lucky. A company party of his father gave him the opportunity to sneak outside of the house. However, what Wonwoo hadn't expected, was that his father had locked the front door from the outside so that his son wouldn't run away.

But that wouldn't stop Wonwoo. He prayed that Mingyu was really coming to the park every evening, waiting for him because he would go out of his fucking window and jump down onto the garage roof and then on the ground, climbing over the fence -at least that was the plan he had made up a few minutes ago.

But as the 18 year old climbed out of the window, he felt queasy all of a sudden. He would get down, but how would he climb up again later? But at the moment Wonwoo didn't want to worry about that. He just wanted to get out of that prison and see Mingyu, who hopefully was already waiting for him. 

He actually managed to get down safely, but as he started to climb over the old fence, he scraped his arm, bleeding. Wonwoo took off his sweater and pressed it onto the wounded spot as he hurried towards the park. 

The desire for Mingyu, for his touches, his kisses was so strong that it was eating him up. Wonwoo looked down at his hand and breathed deeply. Thank God he hadn't lost Wen's ring, climbing from the window- that would be the end of him. His father had forced him to wear it all the time.

When the 18 year old arrived at the park it was shortly before 9. His wound had stopped bleeding and he threw the sweater into a trash can next to a bench where they were supposed to meet. The cloth was torn anyway and if his mother would see it, she´d ask too many questions.

Wonwoo tried to control his breathing and remain calm, while praying again that Mingyu would appear any second. "Please come, please come," he muttered to himself. 

When he heard something rustling beside him, he turned around in excitement and- It was just a squirrel, staring up at him. Wonwoo was about to walk towards the little thing as he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Fuck, finally," Mingyu mumbled.

Wonwoo barely managed to turn around before the younger crashed into him, pressing his warm lips firmly to his. They staggered backwards, but luckily they didn't fall down. "I missed you so much," Mingyu whispered against his mouth before kissing him again, like the older might disappear any second. 

And Wonwoo? He felt like floating as their tongues collided. He was in love with this guy.

When they pulled apart, they were both breathing fast. As the eyes of the younger fell on Wonwoo´s arm, he frowned.

"I had to climb out the window. My father locked the door. It's nothing serious,“ Wonwoo explained while Mingyu brushed his finger along his upper arm, causing the older goosebumps. 

"Please take care of yourself," the younger mumbled and as he looked back at Wonwoo´s eyes, the latter attacked him with his mouth, lips carressing and massaging.

Wonwoo actually didn't want to talk right now. He had missed Mingyu so much and wanted to kiss him for hours. 

"I waited for you every night, like I promised," the younger mumbled against his lips before kissing him again. 

Wonwoo placed his hands on Mingyu´s chest inside his shirt, feeling the warmth that was radiating from him.

They pulled apart, pressing their foreheads against each other, breathing heavy. Wonwoo stared at the younger who had his eyes closed, admiring his long eyelashes. 

"How long do we have today?" Mingyu asked before opening his eyes again, looking at him. 

"I hope until eleven. My parents are at a company party. Normally they are staying for the whole night." 

Mingyu smiled. "Longer than I had expected,“ he replied before leaning away, reaching for Wonwoo´s hand. "Come with me." 

Before the older could ask anything, he already dragged him along. He intertwined their fingers, holding tightly as they headed out of the park along a dirt road. "Where are we going?" Wonwoo asked curiously, but Mingyu shook his head. 

"I want to show you something. It's a surprise." 

As they walked hand in hand, Wonwoo briefly allowed himself to imagine that he was like every other 18 year old at some other place. Not engaged and not husband to be of a 21 year older man whom he loathed. But he didn't want to think about that now, not while Mingyu was next to him. "Tell me something about you," he murmured, looking at the younger´s side profile which was always making his heart flutter because of this beautiful face. He was gorgeous. 

Mingyu turned his head towards him. „All of a sudden?“

"We only talked about my fucking arranged marriage so far. I want to know something about you," Wonwoo explained while the younger pulled him closer to himself to give him a fleeting peck on the lips.

„I am not that interesting, you know. It´s just me and my mom, living, working, doing the same bullshit every day.“

Wonwoo squeezed his hand. „I want to know more about this bullshit some day.“

-

As they arrived at the top about twenty minutes latter, a beautiful view appeared before them. Mingyu led them to a bench where they sat down very close to each other. The view was beautiful. Wonwoo had never been up here before.

"Did you know that every night the lights around the lake turn on, forming a heart?" Mingyu asked and pointed down to the lake where they had met by chance a few days ago. 

Wonwoo leaned his head against the younger´s shoulder, taking a deep breath. "Did you know that I was already crazy about you that day we met there?" he asked and the younger one turned his head towards him. 

"I'm irresistible huh?" 

Wonwoo nodded, lifted his head, starting to kiss his neck eagerly. 

"Mhh, wait, before this gets out of hand again, I have to tell you something," Mingyu said between a moan. 

"Hurry up, I can't wait any longer,“ Wonwoo mumbled, kissing his neck again, sucking on it lightly. 

"Fuck. Wait," Mingyu breathed and Wonwoo grinned, but leaned back. 

It was nice to know he had the same effect on the younger as he had on him, "I am listening," he mumbled, eyeing him with a smile and Mingyu groaned. 

"All I want to do right now is to kiss you senseless but I need to tell you something first," he said in a hoarse voice. 

Wonwoo gave him a peck on the lips. "What do you want to tell me?“ 

Mingyu turned his body towards him, taking the older´s hands in his. "There's probably only one way out of the arranged marriage." 

Wonwoo widened his eyes. 

"I talked to the old man in the library who works there. His cousin knows a lot about this subject, had written a master's thesis on it." 

Wonwoo couldn't believe that Mingyu was really doing so much research for him. He leaned forward and kissed him again, being so thankful for that gift infront of him. 

"Wait. Listen to me first," Mingyu murmured, visibly softened by the kiss. "I met with him yesterday. Of course, the easiest way would be if your parent´s would break this covenant." 

Wonwoo shook his head. "Yeah, that will not happen. They will never do that. My mother and my father are only after the money.“ 

Mingyu nodded. "That's what I thought, that's why you have to try it with Wen´s parents." 

Wonwoo didn't understand what he could do so that Wen´s parents would annul everything. 

"Wen is a Fao right?" the younger asked and Wonwoo nodded.

"The Fao family is very conservative and their own reputation is very important to them. You would have to do something that they would consider you to be unworthy to marry their son." 

The older unconciously started to brush his finger along Mingyu´s arm while thinking. "And what could be so unworthy?" 

The taller leaned forward, placing a kiss on Wonwoo´s forehead. "He listed a few things. For example, pregnancy-" 

Wonwoo looked up at him with a dull look. 

Mingyu smirked. "I know, i know. I'm just listing what he told me. So pregnancy, crime of violence which could be announced in the media, prostitution, marriage to another person, murder." 

Wonwoo leaned back. "Well, that sounds promising. Wow. Are there really people who would do something like that just to avoid an arranged marriage?" 

Mingyu nodded. "He told me that prostitution and marriage to somebody else are the most common though." 

Wonwoo snuggled his head against Mingyu´s chest. "I will definitely not prostitute myself." 

"I wouldn't let you!" the younger replied immediately. "You could try marry someone else." 

Wonwoo was sure Mingyu was joking, so he laughed at first. But when the latter didn´t join him, he raised his head, staring at the taller in disbelief. "My wedding is in 17 days." 

Mingyu shrugged. "There are districts that let you marry the next day if you give them some money." 

Wonwoo couldn't believe that the younger one seemed to consider this. "And who should I marry? Another creepy dude?" 

„If you think I am creepy...“ Wonwoo was shocked. The younger couldn't really mean that. 

„You? You want me to marry you?“ he asked and Mingyu shrugged again. 

"Why not?“ He must be joking. 

"Mingyu, I appreciate it very much that you try so hard to find something but please, it´s getting crazy now. Let's face it. There is no way out of my arranged marriage." 

Mingyu leaned away from him, his facial expression mad. "I just told you a way." 

"Do you understand what you are saying? Marrying you? Do you know what you would get into?" Wonwoo got angry. "Your reputation would be damaged for the rest of your life, my parents would hate you even more than they already do and Wen´s family wouldn't just let us live in peace either. Forget it." 

Mingyu stood up from the bench, crossing his arms while looking down the city. "This is still my decision." 

Wonwoo shook his head. "That's not your decision. I will not marry you under any circumstances. I would never do that to you. I won't ruin your life, too." 

Mingyu turned around, facing him angrily. "So you'd rather marry that monkey than me? Is that really the better choice?“ 

Wonwoo got up from the bench as well, nudging his finger against the younger´s chest, "You're not thinking about the consequences. Your are free and you are not bound to anyone, you still have the world open to you. In one year you'll be fed up with me anyway and-" 

"Stop saying that!" Mingyu shouted back. "You have no right to say what I will or won´t within a year, do you understand that?" He was angry, really angry. 

"I'm not going to discuss this with you. I won't burden your life -I could never be happy." 

Mingyu stepped closer, grabbing the other´s arms, pulling him towards him. "Sorry to tell you this, but you are not happy anyway and you will definitely not get any happier by marrying Wen." 

„Don´t you think that I don´t know that?“ Wonwoo shook his head. "Yes, I would be happy with you by my side, but all the things that will hurt and harm you because you got inbetween that marriage- I just couldn't endure that. That would wreck me to see you suffer like that." 

Mingyu grabbed his chin. It tingled everywhere. Would Wonwoo ever get used to the younger´s touch? He hoped he wouldn´t. 

"Then let's get out of here. We'd just have to hide until you turn 19. Then the contract is no longer valid anyway." 

Wonwoo shook his head. "If someone runs away, it's me by my own. I can't drag you into this because if I run away, I am breaking the law." 

Mingyu groaned. „Fuck this law. By the way, you dragged me into this when you sat inside my van, not getting out anymore." 

„So it is my fault now, huh? Don´t worry. We can end it now. It´s not too late for you,“ Wonwoo mumbled hurt, stepping away from the taller. "Let´s end this -whatever this is. It was nice, but it doesn't make sense to continue. I'll marry Wen and you'll meet someone you like a lot and-" 

He couldn't keep talking as Mingyu pushed him against the tree next to the bench. He was staring at Wonwoo with those intense eyes that the older's knees threatened to give way beneath him. "Really? You want to stop?" he asked in a low voice, dangerously low and before Wonwoo could lie and say Yes, Mingyu stuck his tongue inside his mouth, making the older moan in surprise.

Their breaths got hotter and the kisses more intense. "I don't want to meet someone who I will like-" He started kissing along Wonwoo´s jawline before claiming his mouth again. The older became pudding because of his lips. "-I got you already." 

Wonwoo knew he couldn't get away from him. He could never stop that -whatever that was. Wait, did he just told him that he liked him? The older´s eyes suddenly filled with tears. He really didn't want to cry again but all of this was making him so fucking emotional again. "Mingyu,“ he let out sadly, glancing at him. 

The look of the younger softened instantly. He cradled Wonwoo´s face, pecking his nose. "No, no, no, no. Please don't cry. That kills me every time." 

Wonwoo was exhausted. Of course he would marry the younger immediately, but he have to think rationally. He just couldn't drag him into this. Who knows how far his father would go then. "Mingyu," he mumbled again, because he didn't know what else to say. 

Mingyu´s thumbs were gently carressing his cheeks. "I am so crazy about you. I would do anything for you.“ 

"I know. And that scares me. Listen to me," Wonwoo glanced up into his brown orbs. "Give me time to think. I appreciate so much what you're offering, really! You have no idea how much it warms my heart that you would do something like this for me -even though we hardly know each other yet. But that's just not the solution. It will just make things worse and I don't know what my father is capable of doing to you- to us." 

Mingyu sighed and pouted, making Wonwoo weak. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "There are still two weeks left. Maybe we can think of something else.“

The younger started to give him kisses along his face. "I'm sorry I got louder." 

Wonwoo was completely overwhelmed by his lips, moaning in reply. 

"But with one thing you are wrong. I know you well enough already. You are genuine, wise, you like my dog (Wonwoo snickered at that), you are honest, understanding, thoughtful and kind. In addition, I love every detail of your face and adore your smile, which unfortunately I haven't been allowed to see so often yet. Believe me, if there is someone I would marry at the moment, then-" 

Wonwoo placed his hand on his mouth to stop him. "Stop talking, or I get the feeling, you are proposing to me right now,“ he whispered before leaning forward, kissing Mingyu´s cheek and the tip of his nose. His beautiful words made the older´s heart skip a beat. As he turned his face, he spotted the lights around the lake that actually formed a heart -like Mingyu had said before. "Wow, it's so beautiful," he murmured and the younger followed his gaze. 

Mingyu placed one arm tightly around Wonwoo´s shoulder, making the latter feel like he was finally home.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much kissing? 🤔


	14. FOURTEEN-

„The reason I wanted to meet with you again is this short paragraph concerning arranged marriages. It's one of those hidden lines that no one talks about. I have to admit, I was moved by your friend's story and I sat down in the library again and just happened to come across this." 

Mingyu was sitting in the cafe with Rue, the librarian's cousin, after the latter had rung him out of bed on Saturday morning. 

"There may be an uncomplicated way for your friend to get out of this marriage." Rue shoved a paper towards the 18 year old and the latter started reading aloud. 

"If, within the first ten days after the marriage, one of the parties becomes strongly violent against his partner and there is evidence of it, the victim may be released from the marriage with immediate effect." Mingyu looked up at the older man with a raised eyebrow. "After the marriage?" 

Rue nodded, adjusting the glasses on his face. "After the marriage. You told me that the fiancé of Wonshi-" 

"His name is Wonwoo," Mingyu corrected him.

"The fiancé of Wonwoo is abusive to him, right? That means your friend just has to make Wen mad at him a bit more and record his violent behavior towards him with a hidden camera or a recording device and he's out of the marriage." 

Mingyu didn't like the violence part at all. "What is meant by strongly violent? What would Wen have to do to him?" 

Rue cleared his throat. "Well, I´ve researched that for you. So, a slap in the face or a push is of course not enough. It would have to be for example repeated punches or a kick in the pit of the stomach or-" 

Mingyu felt sick at the thought of it. "Stop it! I can never ask Wonwoo to endure that!“

Rue nodded. "I understand that very well. It sounds brutal but you should think about it from another aspect. During my master thesis I did several anonymous interviews with people who are or were in an arranged marriage -believe me Mingyu, if Wen is already abusive now, it will only become worse after the wedding. The chance that he will use strong violence against Wonwoo is really high. Whether he does it within the first ten days or after that -it´s only a matter of time. And so the next question is, do you really want to miss the oppurtunity if your friend could get out of that?“ 

Mingyu closed his eyes. He could follow the older man's train of thought and deep down he knew that he was right. But he still couldn't get used to the violent part and to the part that Wonwoo had to go through with the wedding. "I had hoped to find something, so that my friend wouldn't have to marry in the first place," he murmured and Ren nodded. 

"I know, and I gave you some options a week ago but they weren't really better, right? If your friend manages to make Wen mad and behave violent towards him right after the wedding, he could theoretically get out of the marriage a day later -in case he will record it somehow obviously." 

Mingyu supported his elbows on the table and glanced at the clock behind Rue´s head. He had to start working in an hour. 

"I know, the idea that Wonwoo is going to be beaten is terrible. But Mingyu," Rue placed his hand on the younger´s arm, "what are a few punches in comparison to lifelong abuse? And don't forget that with the completion of marriage your friend also has some other duties to endure in which additional abuses could happen.“

Mingyu didn't even want to think about the fact that Wonwoo would have to sleep with that old bastard. But Rue was right. It was the best solution. The 18 year old could still marry Wonwoo later. Okay, where did that thought come from? Mingyu shook his head. "I will tell him about it. Thank you so much for letting me know."

-

At work, Mingyu began to like Rue's idea better and better. While he was loading the parcels into the van, an address caught his eye. It was for the Jeon´s. His heart started to race. He hadn't seen Wonwoo for a whole week after their secret meeting in the park. The older just hadn't shown up anymore and Mingyu feared that his parents wouldn´t let him out of the house before the wedding. 

But now the 18 year old had a package for the Jeon´s and since he was a mailman, he had to do his job obviously. He got impatient to finally see Wonwoo again -if he was lucky. Even if the latter´s mother had threatened him, Mingyu would only do his job and so she couldn't tell his boss anything that would make him fire the 18 year old. 

Getting behind the steering wheel, Mingyu took a piece of paper and wrote Wonwoo a letter. Besides phrases like "I miss you so fucking much" and "I'm crazy about you," he explained in quick words what Rue had told him earlier. Mingyu knew that even if the older would open him the door later, they wouldn't have enough time for him to explain everything properly. And the younger wanted to do other things than talking, after not seeing Wonwoo for a whole fucking week.

When the 18 old had finished the letter, he drove off to the eastern district. He parked the van right infront of the house of the Jeon´s. He didn't have to hide, he was only doing his job. 

Mingyu put on his cap, pulling it down almost over his eyes so that Wonwoo's parents would hopefully not recognize him at first glance.

He rang the bell and the door opened immediately as if someone had only been waiting for him to come. Mingyu was so perplexed and couldn't think of anything as Wonwoo knocked the parcel out of his hand before jumping into his arms, holding him tight. 

The younger´s heart was beating three times faster than normal as the 18 year old slammed his lips to his, nearly knocking all wind from Mingyu´s lungs. But the latter responded after a short moment by deepening the kiss.

"God, I missed you so much,“ Wonwoo managed to whisper against his lips before Mingyu captured his tongue, tasting a bite of lemon. The older moaned into his mouth as the younger let his hands glide under his shirt to feel his soft skin. Fuck, he was addicted to him. 

"My mother is in the house, we don't have too much time. But she's in the shower right now," Wonwoo muttered as they parted. 

Mingyu let him down, staring into the older´s dark eyes, falling in love once and for all while Wonwoo´s fingertips were lightly brushing over his chest, causing him goosebumps.

"I couldn't handle not seeing you anymore and my parents didn´t let me out of the house the past evenings. So I ordered a package," he murmured while Mingyu was placing kisses along the older´s neck. 

"You ordered a package so I would come to you?" 

Wonwoo smiled. "I ordered you. There's nothing inside this thing anyway." 

The younger looked down at the brown parcel that Wonwoo had knocked out of his hands a few minutes ago. It had been surprisingly light. "There's nothing inside?" 

Wonwoo nodded before kissing him softly. "I ordered an empty package." 

Mingyu started laughing. "I am working at the post office and I've never heard that you can do somethink like that." 

Wonwoo grinned, staring up at him but then his expression got serious. Something flickered in his eyes, a flash of recognition. "I need to tell it to you right now. It's probably not the right time and maybe it sounds stupid but,“ he took a shaky breath as if gathering the courage to say the words. „I've fallen in love with you and it is unrealistic and not the right thing, considering my situation but-" 

Mingyu cradled the older´s face, gazing into his eyes before leaning in slowly, placing a gentle kiss on Wonwoo´s lips. "Only now?" he asked teasingly. 

"No, for quite some time already," Wonwoo whispered, fluttering his eyes shut.

The younger smiled before kissing his closed eyelids gently. "Well and here I thought I was the only one, being crazy about you.“ 

Wonwoo placed his hands around Mingyu´s neck, kissing him passionately. They moaned into each other´s mouths as their kiss deepened and then- the older leaned his face away. No. "You must go now. I can't hear the shower anymore," he whispered breathlessly, still clinging to the younger. 

Mingyu nodded, remembering that he still had the letter in his back pocket. He took it out with one hand while placing another kiss on Wonwoo´s already swollen lips. "Read this and think it through." 

Wonwoo reached for the letter with a question mark on his face, but then he looked up at Mingyu again, gnawing at his lip. "I want you to come to my wedding." 

Mingyu closed his eyes, but reopened them as he felt Wonwoo´s lips on his. "I don't know if I can," he muttered after the latter leaned away. 

Wonwoo reached for his hand, intertwhining their fingers. "Please. The whole city is invited again and I need you there.“

Mingyu leaned his forehead against his, feeling his breath against his cheek. "I don't know if I can just come and watch you suffer. And I don't know if I can stay calm when he will kiss and touch you and-"

Wonwoo brushed over the younger´s arm, tenderly caressing. "You will be alright. I need to see you there. Please.“

Mingyu took a deep breath and Wonwoo captured his sigh with a kiss. "I will be thinking of you everytime he touches me." 

Fuck, why did that sound so hot? The younger placed his hand at Wonwoo´s butt, squeezing it lightly.

"Will you come?" Wonwoo whispered and moaned as Mingyu squeezed his bottom again. 

"How can I not if you plead like that." 

Wonwoo kissed him again, their teeth clashed and it was eager and messy for a moment. "You really have to leave now." 

Mingyu pouted. "Read the letter,“ he whispered, giving the older another long kiss before turning around and heading back to his van.

-

After the mailman had finished his work for today, he decided to buy a suit for the wedding. If Wonwoo wanted him to come because he needed to look at him, he should get something nice to see. Mingyu decided to go to the bridal boutique where Wonwoo had bought his suit as well. 

As he walked inside, the salesgirl from last time greeted him at the entrance. She seemed to recognize him because her eyes widened. "Oh, hello. Are you here to finally buy yourself a suit for your wedding?" 

Mingyu nodded. „Yes, it is about time.“

"Can I help you to pick something that would match your fiancé?" 

"You're engaged?" 

Mingyu turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Wen was standing in front of him, looking at his face before his eyes fell on the mailman´s hand. 

"Where is the ring?“ 

"I think that's none of your fucking business," he said before turning towards the salesgirl. "Excuse my choice of words. I'll look around on my own by now. Thank you.“ He headed for the suits while noticing how Wen was following him. 

"So, who is the unhappy one?" Wonwoo´s fiancé asked, stepping beside him.

"I said it's none of your fucking business so get lost." 

Wen smiled. "Listen, Mingyu, right? Look, I know we had a bad start, but since these were all just misunderstandings and you seem to be in a happy relationship yourself, I want to congratulate you." He stretched out his hand but Mingyu ignored it. 

"Oh he is indeed in a very happy relationship. You should have seen them -totally crazy in love," the saleswoman gushed, who was suddenly standing behind them. 

Mingyu started panicking. "If she would say Wonwoo´s name, they would both be dead before the wedding." He stepped towards her with a fake smile, grabbing her by the arm. "You must have some super nice ties around here, right? Could you show me a good one?" he asked to distract her.

"I'll come back in two days to pick up my suit,“ Wen said, walking towards the entrance door. "Bye Mingyu, feel free to bring your fiancé to my wedding,“ he said with a wink before leaving the boutique. 

The younger took a deep breath. That was close.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, i hope this chapter was not too messy. 😬  
> Anyways, i am happy that you guys like this story! ❤


	15. FIFTEEN-

He had pushed him against the wall forcefully, massaging the skin under his shirt. Wonwoo shivered out of disgust. "Wen, we said not before the wedding,“ the 18 year old let out and tried to push his fiancé away from himself. 

"I know," Wen breathed into his ear. "The problem is, I can't wait any longer." 

No, no, no. It was not planned like that. Wonwoo was scared. Wen had picked him up at home an hour ago for a last date before the wedding, which would take place in three days. The older man had shown him the house where they both would live -or better said a palace. When they had arrived in the bedroom and the younger wanted to turn around, Wen had stopped him by the arm and now Wonwoo was in this fucked up situation. 

"Wen stop it immediately," the 18 year old hissed, but his fiancé was busy kissing his neck. He was strong. Too strong. Wonwoo couldn't fight back. Tears crept into his eyes. He was really disgusted, trying to imagine that Mingyu was the one standing infront of him right now, but it was hard because those weren´t the younger´s lips. And those weren't the younger's hands. "Wen! Your mother had asked me to wait," Wonwoo lied, hoping that this might help. 

The 39 year old looked at him but instead of stopping, he pressed his lips to the younger´s all of a sudden.

Wonwoo hadn't even had a chance to turn his face to the side and started to push Wen from himself with all his might, his body trembling out of anger and disgust. "If you don't stop immediately, I'll tell her that her oh so perfect Wen couldn't wait for three fucking days. Do you really want to destroy the illusion of the well behaved son, your mother has of you?“ Wonwoo asked before wiping with his hand over his lips.

Wen put his hand around the 18 year old´s throat. "You little fucker. I am sure you will do that. All right. I wait." He let go of Wonwoo and stepped away. "You can be glad that the wedding is in three days and I don't want you to have any bruises, otherwise I would have punched you right now for daring to threaten me.“

Without a word, Wonwoo rushed out of the room and out of the house. He had no idea where he was heading to, but he just kept running as long as his legs were carrying him. Tears ran down his cheeks and he was still trembling. He was scared. Scared of what would happen in three days.

Wonwoo arrived at a gas station, trying to catch his breath. He was at least 15 kilometers away from home –not that the 18 year old wanted to go there anyway. 

He wiped his tears away before going inside a little shop which was infront of the gas station. "Excuse me, would you have a phone for me to use real quick? It's an emergency," he asked the young saleswoman. 

The blonde started blushing but nodded, handing him a pink phone. 

"Thank you so much. I'll make it short,“ Wonwoo replied before walking back outside. Wonwoo had always been able to remember numbers or combinations of numbers well. Before his father had taken his phone away from him, he had memorized Mingyu´s number and this was the one, he started dialing with trembling fingers. 

His heart was still beating fast from Wen´s attack on him. Only after the fifth ring, Mingyu picked up. "Hello?" 

As Wonwoo heard his voice, he couldn´t help but let out a sob. He absolutely needed the younger right now. 

"Hello??" 

"Mingyu, it's me." Short silence. Wonwoo could hear how the younger closed the door of a car -probably his van.

"Babe?" A goosebump ran down his spine, hearing that nickname. He had never called him that before and he liked it a lot. "What's the matter? Where are you? Are you crying?“ 

Wonwoo sobbed again. "Please come to me. I need you really badly right now," he whined into the phone. 

"Hey, I am already on my way. I'm coming, babe. Where are you?" His voice was soft and full of worries and Wonwoo needed him by his side or he would collapse.

The 18 year old wiped over his tear-soaked cheek while he turned around and spotted a street sign right next to the entrance of the gas station. "Garden road. There's a SK gas station right here." Short silence again.

"I am typing it into my GPS, hold on." 

Wonwoo was walking back and forth, wiping over his cheek again. He became such a crybaby in these past weeks, it was unbelievable. 

"Okay, I'll be with you in ten. I am leaving right now." 

Wonwoo nodded although the younger couldn't see it. "Drive savely but hurry up." He hung up and headed back into the little shop to return the phone. 

The saleswoman looked up at him, widening her eyes. She probably could tell that Wonwoo had been crying. "Are you okay? Did you have an accident? Do you need-“

Wonwoo shook his head. "Don´t worry. Family problems. Thanks for the phone. Have a nice day,“ he replied before walking back outside.

He crouched down on the ground close to the parking lot, placing his head in his hands, taking deep breaths in and out. When his knees started hurting after awhile, Wonwoo stood up, glancing at the road. „Please come faster,“ he mumbled while again, tears started to well up in his eyes. 

A few minutes later he spotted Mingyu´s van, pulling into the parking lot infront of the gas station. The 18 year old started running and as the younger got out of the car, he crashed into his arms. Wonwoo started kissing him with so much force that neither one of them could breathe. They staggered backwards until Mingyu´s back was leaning against the van. 

"Babe," the younger breathed into his ear, making him crazy. "Wait, everyone can see us here,“ he whispered against his lips before Wonwoo silenced him with another kiss. He didn´t care about that right now. 

He put his tongue inside the mailman´s mouth, greedy for more of him. Wonwoo just needed to smell him and taste him and never let the younger go. When breathing became a necessary issue, they pulled apart but their faces stayed close together.

Mingyu wiped over the older´s cheek. "I love that but this is really dangerous. Let's get in the van before someone sees us." 

Wonwoo nodded. Sitting inside the car, he immediately reached for Mingyu's hand. He needed his touch otherwise he would go crazy. 

The younger´s eyes fell on his neck and he frowned. His fingers brushed over Wonwoo´s throat. "Who did this to you? Your father or Wen?" he asked, hints of rage flashing through his eyes.

Wonwoo shook his head. "I will tell you later." He didn't want to talk about it now, their time was far too precious for that. "Please just kiss me,“ he whispered and Mingyu did not need to be asked twice as he leaned forward, placing his lips against Wonwoo´s -right where they belong. The latter reached under the younger's shirt, moving his hands over his firm chest. As he started to pull off Mingyu´s shirt, he backed away.

"What are you doing?“ he asked breathless. „We're still in the parking lot, everyone can see us here." 

Wonwoo leaned back into his seat. "Then please drive somewhere where nobody can see us." 

Mingyu seemed to understand and started the engine.

-

About five minutes later, the younger pulled into a parking lot infront of a forest, turning off the engine.

Wonwoo had his eyes closed. 

"Want to tell me what happened?" Mingyu asked carefully. 

The older opened his eyes, turned his head towards him and another tear rolled over his cheek, which Mingyu caught with his thumb. "I can't take it any more. I thought I could endure it all, but I just can´t. It scares me and makes me sick and I don't want him to sleep with me, I-" Wonwoo sobbed again while the younger´s eyes were looking at him with a soft expression. "I want to live a normal life without this bullshit. It just hurts and-"

Mingyu cradled his face in his hands, tilting his chin. "I love you." 

The world stopped moving for a second. The younger´s brown eyes were piercing right through Wonwoo´s soul. For a moment the latter forgot about Wen, about the upcoming marriage and all that bullshit that was going to happen, his focus was only on the person infront of him -so sweet, so caring and so fucking hot.

"I love you," Mingyu repeated one more time and the older´s body was tingling -tingling with desire.

Wonwoo unbuckled himself and climbed on his lap, straddling him. He brushed the younger´s hair out of his eyes before pressing a soft kiss against his lips. „I want you.“ 

Mingyu placed his hands at the 18 year old´s lower back, sliding them under his shirt to caress the bare skin.

Wonwoo bit the younger´s lip, tugging, making him groan, allowing his tongue entrance to his. The latter´s kiss made him out of breath way to quick.

Wonwoo leaned back after making out for awhile, taking off his shirt. "I want you to touch me everywhere first, before he will do that with his dirty hands on our wedding night," he whispered and Mingyu widened his eyes. Wonwoo was sure he was blushing, but he meant everything he just said. 

"But-" the younger one seemed uncertain or maybe he didn´t want to? Fuck. How could Wonwoo just assume that he wanted him as much as- He was interrupted in his thoughts as Mingyu took off his shirt as well and the older was staring shamelessly at his well-built chest. 

"Fuck." Wonwoo couldn´t stare for too long though as Mingyu captured his lips in a hot kiss which would lead on to more intimate activities for sure.

„You are only mine.“

-

"Did I hurt you?" 

Wonwoo blushed. "Can we please not talk about that?" 

Mingyu snickered, pulling the older closer towards his chest. They were laying on a thin blanket in the back of Mingyu´s van, next to them were three packages which the mailman probably wouldn't deliver today anymore. 

"I've read your letter," Wonwoo mumbled while drawing patterns on his chest with his finger tips. "My recording device is ready and I'll try to make Wen so fucking angry right after the wedding so that he'll punch me a couple of times and I can get out of that bullshit as soon as possible." 

Mingyu was quiet. 

"Please tell Rue thank you if you ever see him again." 

When the younger kept silent, Wonwoo thought he had fallen asleep. As he looked up at him, the latter was staring at the ceiling of the van. "What is it?“

"Do you know how much it hurts my heart to know that this asshole will beat you up? If you ask me, it would be a better option to just kill him, so you don't have to marry him at all." 

Wonwoo supported himself on the younger's chest, so that he was almost laying on top of him. 

"What? You want another round already?“ Mingyu asked teasingly, grabbing for his butt. 

Wonwoo pinched his cheek. "Stop. I wanted to kiss you.“

The mailman leaned forward, placing his soft lips on his. 

As Wonwoo put his head back on Mingyu´s chest, listening to his heartbeat, his eyes started to get heavy. 

"I still need to deliver the rest of the packages today, otherwise my boss will kill me," Mingyu murmured, making Wonwoo cling tightly to him so the younger wouldn´t get up. 

"No." 

Mingyu laughed. "What do you mean by no? Of course I have to.“ 

"Noooo," Wonwoo whined, keeping him firmly to the ground. 

"You are welcome to join me if you will behave. It will be quick. There are only three of them." 

Wonwoo glanced at him. "And after that?“ He knew he had to go home soon. If Wen had informed his parents that he had fled the date again, they would be really mad. 

"After that?“ Mingyu let his hand glide down over Wonwoo´s bare back and over his buttocks. „Do I need to say it?“

"Yah." Wonwoo pinched his cheek again and blushed. He stood up and watched the older getting dressed. He had still such a childlike face but his body was just fucking hot. 

„Don´t stare at me, pervert.“

Wonwoo smiled before becoming serious. „Mingyu.“

„Hmm?“ the younger asked while being busy buttoning his shirt.

„I love you too.“ 

Mingyu stopped in his tracks, facing him. „Don´t make me undress again,“ he joked and Wonwoo laughed at that. The younger reached for his face, the back of his fingers running over the skin of his cheek. „You will be fine, babe. You will be free.“

Wonwoo sighed. „I just want to be with you.“

Mingyu groaned. „I told you not to make me undress again.“ He pecked the older´s lips before jumping down from the back of the van.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, slowly i am feeling really bad for making Wonwoo endure all that but- I am sure the hard times will be over soon...hopefully 😶
> 
> I appreciate your feedback which keeps me going.  
> 💋


	16. SIXTEEN-

It was Wonwoo´s wedding day. Mingyu had not been able to sleep for two nights. After the older had called him three days ago, completely upset, begging him to come and they had spent the afternoon together, Mingyu´s mind was full of him. He could hardly wait until Wonwoo would finally be free from that marriage, hoping that their plan would work out the way Rue had promised him.

Mingyu was already wearing his dark blue suit, his hair styled to the back. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before leaving his room and heading towards the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table, reading a book. "You look good, sweetheart. I wish there would be another occasion though," she murmured, looking up at her son. 

The 18 year old had told her everything two days ago – everything about Wonwoo and himself, Wen, the engagement and the plan to get him out of there. Although she was worried, in the end, Mingyu´s mother had to admit that she could understand why her son was helping Wonwoo so much. "Please remain discreet, okay? If you guys really want to go through with the plan, don't stand out today, otherwise everything could backfire. The Fao´s may not seem like that, but they are really smart people with even smarter lawyers in the background. If they get the faintest hint, they will do everything they can to make sure that nothing happens within those ten days at all." 

She got up from the sofa, straightening her son's tie. "Otherwise, I'm really proud of you. No wonder this Wonwoo guy is so crazy about you,“ she added, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm looking forward to meeting him soon." 

Mingyu smiled. He would love that. „You will like him a lot.“

His mother grinned. "Aish, who would have thought that my 18 year old son would be so much in love already? And you denied it a few weeks ago. I already knew it before you admitted it to yourself, that you like this guy more than just a friend." 

Mingyu blushed with a grin before glancing at the clock behind her. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow morning." He placed a kiss on his mother´s forehead and left the apartment. 

The wedding was going to take place in an old factory building outside their town. After almost a 60 minutes drive, Mingyu finally arrived at the huge site, parking his car at the back. He guessed that not many people from the district would drive so far. Apart from that, the citizens didn´t like the Faos´s at all. They were rich family. That´s it.

It was a cold autumn day, the wind was fierce and it was supposed to rain the whole time- suitable for the occasion. Mingyu got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. A few women were walking in front, turning around several times to gawk at him. Had he dressed up too much? 

When he entered the factory hall, he was amazed. Huge chandeliers, white-covered tables with golden decoration lit up the enormous room. Colorful balloons were hanging from the ceiling and if Mingyu wouldn´t know better, he could almost get the impression that this would be the wedding of a couple who marry each other out of free will and were finally happy to celebrate their love in front of all their friends and family. But it was not.

Mingyu sighed. There were not many guests present yet. There would be no church wedding. Wonwoo and Wen would come to the hall right after the registry office. The 18 year old glanced at the time. The older should be married by now and that fact caused a shiver to run through him while he sat down at a table, further away from the stage. 

It was still ten minutes to go, and little by little more guests arrived. Nobody seemed to pay much attention to Mingyu while the latter poured himself a water. He wouldn't drink alcohol. He could become very uncomfortable when tipsy, especially if someone was making him mad and Wen's face just happens to enrage the 18 year old.

He was drumming with his fingers on the table as a woman in red heels walked past him. Mingyu glanced at her face and knew immediately who that was. Wen´s Mother. He knew how she looked like because there were posters of the whole family, hanging around in town because the Fao´s were fucking rich and often donated something for the district -at least thats what they were always saying. Mingyu lowered his eyes, shaking his head. A mother who arranged the marriage for her 39 year old son to a minor must be sick in her mind.

When a slow melody began to play, the hall was darkened and the newlyweds entered through the back door. Mingyu´s eyes fell immediately on Wonwoo and despite his top-styled appearance, the younger recognized the melancholic facial expression of the 18 year old. He was suffering -he was suffering every damn step he was taking forward towards the bridal table while the other guests applauded him for it. 

Mingyu wanted to run to the older, embrace him tightly and spread kisses on his face until he would laugh -like he had done it three days before. But he couldn´t and that made his heart bleed.

Wen was holding Wonwoo´s hand so tightly- Mingyu was sure it hurt the 18 year old. As they walked past him, their eyes met briefly but something was off. Wonwoo´s look was dead-pan and his steps seemed heavy. Something was really off and that started to worry the younger immediately. 

When the wedding couple finally arrived at the table, the buffet was opened. Many guests headed for the food, but Mingyu simply leaned back in his chair and watched how Wen had his arm around Wonwoo´s shoulder, holding him close to his chest. The 18 year old was just enduring everything with a dull gaze. It seemed like the older had left his own body for today. Mingyu couldn´t stand looking at the poor guy, who he loved with all his heart.

He turned his face and looked over at Wonwoo´s parents who were radiant with joy. What idiots. Didn't they see how much their son was suffering? Or did they just not want to admit it? The money was definitely clouding their judgement. 

-

There was a longer break after everyone had eaten. Guests started to take pictures, others danced to the background music, being joyful and enjoying themselves. Mingyu was still sitting on his chair, staring at the couple in the front. Wen's best man was talking with the blonde right now and after a few minutes they both walked away, leaving the hall. 

Wonwoo remained sitting alone, staring into his wine glass which he hadn't touched yet. As Mingyu was thinking how he could approach him, the latter got up, heading towards the toilets. Mingyu got up as well, following him. He didn't know what he was hoping for, but if he would caught him alone somehow, he would use the chance. 

Surprisingly the older was just passing the toilets, heading for the emergency exit. Mingyu followed him in a safe distance and as he stepped outside onto a steel staircase, Wonwoo turned around abruptly, glaring at him. 

"Get out of here," he snarled at the younger in a rough voice, surprising him. No one else was in visual range since the emergency exit was leading towards the other side of the building. "Get out of here, did you hear me?" Wonwoo repeated again, crossing his arms. 

What was happening? His eyes were empty and tired and Mingyu didn´t know what to say. "I want you to leave. You're not wanted here," the older added in a robotic voice. 

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Mingyu asked, stepping closer, but Wonwoo flinched away from him. 

"Don't touch me. Just go. Take these stairs and don't show your face anymore,“ he hissed while Mingyu was just staring back at him, confused by all of this. 

Something must have happened for the older to act like that. "You begged me to come today, remember?" he murmured.

"Whatever, but now I want you to leave,“ the shorter replied stubbornly.

"Wonwoo." 

"I told you to leave. And don't you dare touching me,“ he threatened, stepping back as Mingyu reached out for him.

That hurt, but the younger knew something was off. Something happened for the older to act like that all of a sudden. "Wonwoo stop fucking around," Mingyu let out before grabbing his arm. 

The older flinched, snatching his arm away from him. "No, you should stop fucking around! Listen to me carefully. What had been between us, was a mistake, okay? Everything I said and did to you, was not serious. So just forget about it. I'm married now and I-I love Wen and I never want to see you again, so leave a-and never come back,“ he mumbled without looking Mingyu in the eyes once. 

"You've memorized this perfectly. Who told you to say this to me? Your father? Or Wen himself?“ Mingyu asked, not believing a word, Wonwoo just had said. God, he even had stuttered. What a bullshit!

Wonwoo looked up at him and for the first time since they had started talking, feelings flashed over his face. Fear. Anger. Longing. "I didn't memorize anything! Stop imagining things. Leave finally, for God´s sake," he muttered, but this time, his voice was shaking. 

When Mingyu didn't move a bit, Wonwoo turned around. "Fine, then do whatever you want out here, but don't you dare coming back inside,“ he said in an angry tone, placing his hand on the door and Mingyu just waited. He waited until Wonwoo would notice that the door would not open. It was an emergency exit after all. 

The older groaned after realising that, leaning with his forehead against the green door. "Wonwoo,“ Mingyu muttered, stepping right behind him. 

"If you touch me, I'll kick you in the balls,“ Wonwoo mumbled without turning around. 

"I'll take the risk,“ the younger whispered before grabbing the 18 year old´s waist, pulling him into a back hug. He felt Wonwoo resisting but Mingyu tightened his grip around him, placing his chin on the shorter´s shoulder. "Whatever they said or threatened you with, you still can't fool me, babe,“ he whispered before placing a kiss on the older´s earlobe, hearing his breath hitch. 

"Mingyu," Wonwoo whispered before turning inside his arms. His eyes were filling with tears but they didn´t fall. 

The younger cupped his face and let his mouth hover over his. "You love Wen, huh? You never want to see me again?" he asked, brushing against Wonwoo´s lips as he spoke. 

The later closed his eyes and waited. He was definitely waiting for Mingyu to kiss him but the younger wouldn´t go so easy on him. "Huh? What are you waiting for? You should know that I won´t kiss someone who just told me he loves another guy. That goes against my-" 

He couldn't tease Wonwoo any further as the latter crashed his lips to his, kissing him hungrily. He grabbed tightly at his suit, pulling him closer as Wonwoo suddenly pushed the younger away from himself. "We can't. He'll notice. He'll taste and smell it that I kissed someone else,“ he mumbled breathlessly. 

"What did they tell you? What did they threaten you with, huh?" Mingyu whispered against his lips while caressing his cheek with his fingers. "Babe." 

The older looked up at him, his eyes thick with tears. "I love you," he whispered and Mingyu´s heart broke at the pain in his voice. He pecked his lips. „I love you too, so fucking much.“ 

"An older man told my parents that I am secretly meeting someone. He must have seen us in the park while walking his dog. He couldn't recognize you though and therefore couldn't tell my parents what you looked like, but he saw us -not kissing, but standing close together. I told them that the old man didn´t see right and that it wasn´t me. My dad threatened me, saying that if he would find out that I was meeting you, they'd hurt you and-" 

Mingyu pulled the older into a tight hug, breathing in his familiar scent. "Don't worry about me. They won't hurt me. He is only threatening you, nothing more. I am still a minor, if he would try something, your dad would violate against hundreds of laws." 

Wonwoo leaned away, looking up at him. "But I do worry about you. You don´t know him. He is an asshole and you are the only one that gives me motivation to live,“ he mumbled while Mingyu placed a lingering kiss on his forehead. 

"If I could, I'd grab your hand to walk down those fucking stairs with you, get in the car and take you far away from everything that hurts you so much. But instead I have to tell you to go back inside,“ the younger paused. „How can I tell you to go back to that asshole when everytime he touches you, my heart breaks because it should be me.“ Mingyu felt tears rising to his eyes. What was happening? He was not allowed to cry right now. He needed to be strong for the older.

Wonwoo´s eyes widened. He placed his hands around Mingyu´s face, pulling it gently to him. „I am so fucking happy my parents ordered that fucking vase for Wen that day. Maybe I would have never met you if they wouldn´t have.“

„Then you would have met some other dude and-“ 

Wonwoo silenced the taller with a kiss. „Stop saying that. I would have never fallen in love with someone else. You don´t know how weak you are making me with your big eyes, your full lips, your smile, your hair, your hugs, you-“

Mingyu grinned, kissing him again. „Jeon, stop it or this time, I will get the feeling that you are asking for my hand,“ he joked, placing another soft kiss on the shorter´s lips. „Go back inside. Otherwise they'll start looking for you.“

Wonwoo kissed him once, twice, three times before leaning away. 

"I love you. Go now." Mingyu waited until the older was out of sight before leaning against the emergency exit door. He needed to get a grip if he had any hope of maintaining control. For a second, he really had wanted to kidnap Wonwoo out of this fucking place.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💘 Why am I hurting myself so much? 😥
> 
> Are you still with me? 
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos!!


	17. SEVENTEEN-

He was drunk. Mingyu was fucking drunk. 

The wedding was in full swing, the music was loud and people were enjoying themselves -and the alcohol was flowing. Wonwoo was sitting at the bridal table with Wen´s hand on his lap, watching how Mingyu was pouring his fourth beer at the bar. Wonwoo cursed inwardly. Was the younger crazy? He couldn't just get drunk and lose his composure or become conspicuous in some way. Wonwoo had never seen the mailman drunk before, so he feared how he would act in such a state. 

"What are you looking at?" Wen asked, squeezing his thigh. 

"I am watching the guests. At least they are having fun today,“ he replied bored. 

"Whatever. You will have fun tonight as well. Don´t worry,“ he whispered in his ear, causing Wonwoo goosebumps out of disgust -like so often. The older´s eyes fell on Mingyu again. Wonwoo had watched him closely. The younger had started drinking after Wen had started to kiss him on the lips several times in front of all the wedding guests. Wonwoo sighed before taking a sip of his juice.

"Can I borrow my beautiful son for a dance?" Wen´s mother was suddenly standing in front of them, looking at Wonwoo. 

He shrugged. "Do whatever you want." 

Wen squeezed his thigh a little too hard. "I will do with you whatever I want tonight in bed." 

Wonwoo wanted to throw up the food he had recently eaten, but actually his stomach was almost empty. He didn't have any appetite today. 

Wen and his mother headed towards the dance floor while Wonwoo turned his gaze back to Mingyu -but the younger wasn´t at the bar anymore. He searched with his eyes for the tall guy in his blue suit but he couldn´t spot him. Was he okay? What if he went out the emergency exit again and fell down the stairs in his drunken state? Wonwoo became nervous. 

"I need to get some fresh air. Please tell Wen that I will be back in a few minutes when he is done dancing," Wonwoo mumbled to his best man, whom he had met for the first time this morning. He had to find Mingyu and make sure the younger was alright. 

When he opened the emergency exit door, the mailman was actually sitting on the top step of the stairs with a bottle of beer next to him. Wonwoo looked back towards the hallway to make sure no one saw him coming here before stepping outside.

As the door slammed shut behind him, Mingyu turned around with widened eyes. Yes, the younger was pretty drunk. 

"You again," he stammered before turning back around. 

Wonwoo moved towards him, grabbing for his arm. "Mingyu, please get up. It's not good to sit on the cold stairs." 

Surprisingly, Mingyu listened to him without hesitation and rose. Wonwoo kept his hand on his arm so he wouldn't fall headfirst down the stairs. "You better lean on the handrail." 

Mingyu nodded but crouched down to grab his bottle. He started staggering dangerously and Wonwoo had to steady him. 

"Okay, okay, leave the beer. You already had enough. Just hold the handrail.“ Mingyu nodded. His cheeks were reddened because of the alcohol and he had a slightly stupid grin on his face, which Wonwoo found really adorable. 

As he faced him, he smiled. "Have I already told you that you look fucking hot today?" Mingyu slurred, causing the older´s heart to beat faster. He still had that effect on him. "You look way too good for this asshole,“ Mingyu added before grabbing Wonwoo's hand, pulling him close to his body. "I don't want him to touch you." 

The older closed his eyes for a moment. "You should go home," he whispered softly, caressing over Mingyu´s cheek. 

"I don't want him to sleep with you," Mingyu mumbled, his eyes shimmering. "He will hurt you." 

Wonwoo leaned his forehead against the younger´s and although his breath smelled of beer, he wouldn´t want it any other way.

"I want to go back inside and chop his balls off,“ Mingyu said, causing Wonwoo to smile at that. "Then you'll have to go to prison." 

Mingyu pouted before his face got serious again, his eyes intense. „I want to rip off your clothes and take you right here," he muttered and Wonwoo blushed, feeling hot all over his body. 

"You are drunk.“ The older leaned away a bit, looking up at the sky. It wasn't raining, but it was cloudy and no star was visible. 

"Will you think of me when he touches you?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo lowered his gaze. 

"I can't. Every time he kisses and touches me, I try really hard to think of you, but my body just shivers out of disgust because it is him.“

Mingyu groaned, pulling Wonwoo so close to himself that the latter noticed how aroused the younger was, making him crazy. 

"You are the only one who can give me these good feelings,“ he murmured as Mingyu began to lick his neck. 

Wonwoo moaned, his hands traveling over the taller´s chest. He knew this was absolutely the wrong time, but he had no strength to push him away from himself. He didn't want to. 

„Then I will do everything so you won´t forget,“ the younger whispered against his neck. He pressed himself against Wonwoo, teasing, kissing the latter until he was dizzy.

"Fuck, you are so hot. The hottest groom I've ever seen," Mingyu mumbled against his lips while Wonwoo placed his hands on the younger´s butt, not forgetting to squeeze it, eliciting a loud moan from him. He quickly put his hand on Mingyu´s mouth. "Be quiet, otherwise someone will hear us.“ In all that misery there was something really exciting about making out on his own wedding day with a guy who was not his groom. But they couldn´t go any further, otherwise they would be heard or caught. 

When Mingyu had found his lips again, Wonwoo pushed him away with a heavy heart. "We can't." 

The younger groaned. „What do you mean? I can,“ he whispered between kisses.

"I know that you can but it's too dangerous. Wen could come out any second and then we will both be dead for sure and we can forget about our plan." 

Mingyu leaned away, frowning. "I don't like our plan anymore." 

"What?“ 

Mingyu cupped his face with his hand. "I can't stand the thought of him hurting you and since the plan includes that, I don´t like it." 

Wonwoo placed a kiss on the younger´s lips. "He will hurt me either way. Please don't look at me like that, you're really breaking my heart,“ he whined as Mingyu´s bottom lip popped out and he was making puppy eyes at him. 

"Then hit him back. Once you've filmed it, please hit him back. Don't just endure everyhing defenceless, because it's killing me." 

Wonwoo nudged his nose against the taller´s cheek. "Why am I so crazy about you?" 

Mingyu grabbed his arms and he seemed to slowly sober up again. "Promise me you'll punch him back." 

The older sighed. "I don't want to sink to his level." 

Mingyu laughed bitterly. "Even if you killed him, you wouldn't have sunk as low as that asshole and his fucked up family." He paused. "As soon as you are out of this marriage, we'll drive away for a few days. Just the two of us." 

Wonwoo placed a kiss on his lips. "I would love that." His facial expression became serious. "I have to go back inside. I want you to go home. The wedding will be over soon anyway." 

The taller grabbed for his hands like he was afraid to let him go. He seemed to be looking for the right words, thinking hard and Wonwoo placed another kiss on his lips. If he could he would kiss this beautiful person nonstop.

"You don´t have to say anything. It's okay. I know what your heart is feeling right now. I feel the same. It will be over soon -hopefully." 

Mingyu shook his head with a sad expression, still holding tightly onto his hands. 

„You need to let go.“

"This is the last time I let you go, you understand me?" the younger whispered and Wonwoo gave him one last kiss. 

Mingyu made him weak. He needed to get away from him or he would do something stupid. "I love you so much.“ The older was about to open the door but since he had shut them out again, he needed to use the stairs.

"I go first," he mumbled before walking down. His heart was really bleeding -not only of the fear what was coming but because of the guy, who had looked at him with his stupid sad eyes, making him so fucking weak. When he arrived at the last step, he heard Mingyu running down the stairs behind him and before he knew what was happening, his body was lifted up and thrown over the taller´s shoulder . 

"Mingyu!" he exclaimed as the younger hurried towards the parking lot, holding his legs tightly. "Mingyu, what the fuck are you doing? Let me down immediately!“ Was the younger still drunk or what was going on? 

"I'm sorry. I can't! I can't let him hurt you again. I just cant." That wasn´t fair. Why was Mingyu making it so fucking hard for him.

"Let me down immediately!" Wonwoo became mad. Mad at Mingyu. Mad at himself. Mad at his parents. He started hitting the taller with his fist. 

Only after they had passed the parking lot and arrived on a wide meadow, close to a forest, Mingyu let the older down, puffing. The latter was holding onto Wonwoo´s wrist firmly so that the older couldn't run away. 

"Are you out of your mind? What if someone saw us? You are such an idiot. I need to go back." 

Mingyu shook his head. "You won't go in there anymore!“ What? Now Wonwoo got really mad.

„You don't decide that! Are you crazy? You are drunk. Let me go!" Wonwoo tried to tear himself away, but without success. Mingyu was stronger -even when slightly tipsy.

„I am not drunk. I know what I am doing right now and I don't care how much you'll hate me, but I won't let you go back inside!“ 

"Are you crazy?! Have you already forgotten that we offend against the law and-" 

"I kidnap you and with that act, I am the one who offend against the law. I am still a minor, they will give me a mild punishment for that." He was really crazy.

Wonwoo shook his head, pulling his wrist out of the younger´s grip. "No! You have no idea how the law works in such a case. I won't let you do that because of me. Forget that!" 

"Wonwoo this is my decision! You didn´t want me to marry you but if I want to kidnap you, you can´t do anything about it." He hated him right now. Why? Because it sounded so tempting to leave Wen behind and escape this fucked up place with the guy he loved -even if he was crazy. But he couldn´t do that. That was too unrealistic. It would never work.

He turned around and started running back to the parking lot, but Mingyu was of course faster thanks to his long legs, caught up with him, pressing Wonwoo against a tree. "Tell me one thing! If the situation would have been reversed and I would be the one you had to send back to a guy, who´d hit, hurt and probably rape me- Tell me Wonwoo, would you let me go right now?" Of course not.

"But the situation is not reversed and we have a plan," Wonwoo murmured, looking at the ground. 

"Tell me if you would let me go, Jeon! Forget about that plan for a second. Would you let me go back to that fucking dude?" 

Wonwoo was really angry by now. Why did Mingyu have to come with this right now? He had already accepted it and now the latter was making him go crazy. 

"Answer me! Would you?" 

"NO!!" he yelled with closed eyes. "No, okay? I wouldn't let you go back inside! Of course not!" Tears were running down his face. He didn´t even try to stop them. 

„I thought so.“ Mingyu leaned forward, scattering kisses across his face. "How can you expect me to let you go in there again then?" he asked in a sad voice and Wonwoo gave up. The strength and the energy that he had needed these days to keep himself up and to go through all of this bullshit was used up. There was no more. His knees gave in and he would have fall to the ground, had it not been for Mingyu who put his arms around him, pulling him in a close embrace. 

Wonwoo began to cry bitterly. He clinged to the younger, screaming and crying into his chest.

"I love you. It's okay," Mingyu whispered while stroking his hair. 

Wonwoo snuggled against him tightly, never wanting to let him go. "I can´t endure this anymore," he let out between sobs as Mingyu kept kissing him, wiping away the tears. "It hurts so much." 

"I know babe. It stops now. He will never touch you again! I should have get you out of there much earlier.“

"But I'm already married. I can't just run away and-" 

"We'll find a way, okay? There are other possibilities in other districts. Maybe Rue forgot something. The Fao´s won't wait for you forever and if you stay away, they'll cancel the marriage themselves." 

Wonwoo still had his face hidden in Mingyu's chest. The heartbeat of the other was calming him down. „Then let´s go,“ he mumbled, but as he leaned away he saw a person standing behind the younger and his heart started beating faster.

„Where the fuck do you want to go??“

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a cliffhanger...sorry for that 🙈😄
> 
> I have never intended to let Wonwoo suffer in my story that much! Gosh, i feel so bad! It just happened and now we all have to endure that 😶
> 
> But i promise better and fluff times are coming soon!! Wonwoo deserves that. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who is still reading this ❤


	18. EIGHTEEN-

„Where the fuck do you want to go??“ 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo´s shocked expression before turning around. Wen was standing before him. It would be an understatement to say that the blonde was mad. He was raging and cursing, slightly drunk as it seemed. 

The younger was alert immediately, standing in front of Wonwoo, shielding him from his groom´s gaze. 

"Fuck, what are you doing here?" the blonde yelled at Mingyu´s face. "You were in the bridal shop and told me that you are engaged yourself! What do you want from my husband?“ He stepped dangerously closer and Mingyu could smell the alcohol on his breath. "But the salesgirl said that she had seen you with your fiancé. So what the fuck is going on?" 

Wonwoo moved behind Mingyu, stepping next to him and the latter grabbed for his arm, ready to pull him away from Wen any second.

"My private life is none of your fucking business," Mingyu replied lamely. 

"You're standing here with my husband and you're talking about leaving from our wedding. It concerns me very much, don´t you think? And now, take your filthy hands off him."

As the blonde reached for Wonwoo, Mingyu pulled the older behind himself again. "Annul the marriage and get someone your age," he said to Wen who was gritting his teeth at him. 

"Sit into your fucking van and get the fuck out of here. Your presence is not wanted.“ He moved his head, trying to get a glimpse at Wonwoo.

The 18 year old was grabbing for Mingyu´s arm, still standing behind him. The younger would never hand him over to that asshole. 

"Get out of my face or I'll beat your ass up." 

Mingyu nodded. "Well, do it. You know you're going to face a severe punishment if you hit a minor." 

Wen growled at him. "And a punishment awaits you if you try to interfere within our arranged marriage."

"I'll take that." 

Wen stared at him, before moving his head again. "Jeon. What are you hiding behind him like a pussy? Do you know what you're doing right now? Should I get your father? Or are you coming on your own? Stop acting like a child and-" 

„He is a child, you fucking moron!“ Mingyu moved his head as well, blocking Wen´s gaze on Wonwoo. "Go get his father and see if i care.“ 

Wonwoo squeezed his arm, but Mingyu had an idea. If Wen was stupid enough he would go away and they could run. But the blonde probably wouldn´t leave them alone.

Surprisingly, they were lucky.

"Your father won't be as gentle with you as I am, but you know that, right? Get ready for it," Wen threatened and Mingyu widened his eyes as the blonde actually turned around and headed back towards the hall. 

As he was out of sight, the younger laughed, not believing it. "How stupid he is." Was Wen really thinking that they will stay and wait until he´d come back with Wonwoo´s father?

The older stepped next to him and shook his head, he seemed to be shocked as well by the blonde's naivity. 

Mingyu leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Let's go, babe. We have five minutes before your father will come." 

Wonwoo nodded and didn't seem to hesitate anymore as he started moving. He trusted Mingyu and the latter would protect him with all his being.

He grabbed the older´s hand and started running before Wen would come back with Mr Jeon -and Mingyu was sure that Wonwoo´s father would beat them both up so he really didn´t want to wait for him. 

They were running along the edge of a forest and after a few minutes Wonwoo tore his hand away, bending down and placing his hands on his knees. "I don't know about you, but if I run another mile, I'll faint.“

Mingyu looked down at him and placed a kiss on the top of the older´s head. His eyes fell on Wonwoo´s wedding ring. "You can take it off. Nobody will hit you for not wearing this thing anymore," he whispered as the latter stood upright again, glancing down at his hand as well. 

"My parents, Wen and the whole Fao family are probably calling a search party for me right now." 

Mingyu cupped his chin in his palm. "We need to get out of this fucked up district first." He took his phone out of his pocket, dialing his mother's number. 

"Who are you calling?" 

"We need money. I am calling mom."

After Mingyu had told his shocked mother what he had done and that they wanted to leave town, he had asked her to transfer some money on his bank account. His mother had first insisted that Mingyu should bring Wonwoo back to the wedding to prevent even worse, but after the mailman had told her that he would never be happy again and that Wen would only do bad things with Wonwoo after their attempted escape, his mother seemed to understand. She still was a smart woman and Mingyu loved her for that. 

They had grabbed a taxi towards the next station and had randomly sat inside a train, now heading south. Mingyu was sitting at the window, Wonwoo next to him, their hands tightly embraced, the latter´s head on the younger´s shoulder.

"I had prepared myself today for the worst day of my life and definitely the cruellest night ever. I can't believe I'm sitting in a train with you by my side and we're heading to a place away from Wen and all this bullshit,“ Wonwoo mumbled tiredly, he had taken off the ring and didn't seem so tense anymore. 

Mingyu caressed his thumb, hoping to make him even more relax. "Wonwoo." He waited until the black-haired guy looked up at him. 

"Hm?" 

Mingyu gazed into his dark eyes as a smile of hope was flickering in the older´s face. He fell in love once again with this guy. He loved his smile and had missed it so much for the past days.

"What is it?" Wonwoo asked, because Mingyu was silently staring at him while brushing a strand of hair from his forehead. 

"I am so fucking in love with you, you have no idea." 

Wonwoo smiled, leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "I don't give a shit where we're going and how we will go on from there, but I want to enjoy today and tomorrow and as many days as we have together- like if every single one could be the last," he muttered before leaning his head on the younger´s shoulder again. 

„They are not the last ones. It just started, babe.“ Mingyu mumbled, noticing that the older was tired. All the tension seemed to pour from Wonwoo´s body. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." 

Wonwoo laughed wearily. "Where are we going anyway?“

"We'll just get off at the last stop and go to a motel and then we'll see." He felt a long kiss on his nape, causing him goosebumps. 

"You really shouldn't do that if you don't want me to take you right here on this train." 

"Pervert," Wonwoo mumbled, snuggling closer against his body. "I love you." 

„I love you more.“

-

Two hours later, Mingyu had also fallen asleep by now, they woke up to a voice, coming from the speakers. They had arrived at the last station. Mingyu rubbed his eyes, standing up. 

Wonwoo followed him, reaching for his hand and God, the younger would never get used to holding hands with him publicly, showing their affection without hiding. "Are we a couple now?" he asked as they got off the train. 

Wonwoo grinned, the short sleep seemed to have done him good. "Theoretically, I am married, but yes, we are a couple.“

Mingyu smiled, squeezing his hand. He took out his phone and turned on his GPS. Before he had fallen asleep on the train, he had looked for motels nearby and had decided on one which was only five minutes away from the station.

"Now at the latest, my father regrets that he took my phone from me. He can't even locate his disobedient son." 

Mingyu smirked. "What do you think they're doing right now?" 

"Raging and cursing both of us. I still can't believe Wen just headed back inside to get my father, leaving us alone. He was probably really drunk." 

Mingyu had to laugh at that. "He wasn´t that drunk. He is just plain stupid." 

They arrived at the motel a few moments later and to Mingyu's surprise, the building didn't look as shabby as he had imagined it. They got a room right on the first floor and it was also tidier and looked better than he thought. 

"Here we are. Without any luggage and without a change of clothes, but at least we got a nice-" Mingyu couldn't continue talking. 

Wonwoo suddenly pushed him onto the bed, covering him, his body warm. "I can't believe what you did for me today. My heart is bursting because it´s so dang full. I love you so fucking much. Are you even aware of that? You came into my messed up life and suddenly made it perfect. I will never be able to thank you enough for being there for me," he mumbled while spreading kisses all over Mingyu´s face. "You are not only beautiful on the outside, but your true beauty is your inner self. You are the most warm-hearted, loving and selfless person I know -even if I don't know many. But I am sure there are certainly not a lot of people who are like you." 

Tears welled up in Wonwoo´s eyes and he pulled a face. "I have become such a cry-baby, that is unbelievable." He glanced down at Mingyu. "Why are you looking like that? Say something," he whined as the younger was just staring up at him with adoration. 

"I would do everything the same again. Everything. I don't regret anything," Mingyu murmured, cupping his face tenderly. "Can you please lean down and finally kiss me? Or I will go crazy," he whispered.

Wonwoo sniffed once before doing as the younger said, placing his lips on his. They started kissing slowly but that didn´t last long. In no time Wonwoo stuck his tongue inside Mingyu´s mouth, pressing their bodies together. 

The 18 year old moaned as the older nuzzled his ear, sucking the lobe between his teeth.

"I love you so fucking much," Mingyu let out before turning him around so that he was on top now. "I want to kiss you everywhere. You should be kissed all the time.“

Wonwoo grabbed for his shirt, pulling him down, his mouth inches from the younger´s, his eyes hungy. "Take off your suit," he mumbled against Mingyu´s lips. 

"Why?" Mingyu asked teasingly, making Wonwoo groan.

"I said take off your fucking suit before I tear it off." 

Okay, that was turning him on. Wonwoo looked so sexy, flushed and breathing quickly. Mingyu obeyed and pulled his suit off before starting to unbutton his shirt. 

Wonwoo knocked his hands away. "I want to do it." 

Mingyu smirked. "I like that." 

Wonwoo unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, then paused and stared at him with a smile. "That's not how I have imagined today at all." 

The younger smirked, pulling at the older´s tie. "Will you take that off or how long do you want me to wait?"

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was messed up..but finally it takes a better turn, right? 
> 
> 💚💜


	19. NINETEEN-

As Wonwoo woke up the next morning, he felt an arm wrapped protectively around his waist, a warm body beside him. He turned his head and smiled, listening to Mingyu´s breath. He watched the younger´s face closely. He was cute. He was handsome -and fucking hot. Wonwoo couldn´t remember waking up with a smile before.

The older leaned his face towards Mingyu´s and placed a kiss on his nose. "I love you,“ he whispered. „You are the best thing that could have happened to me. You saved me.“ 

He ran a finger along Mingyu´s cheekbone and over his lips -these full lips he loved kissing so fucking much. Wonwoo could lie like that for days, not getting up. He still couldn't believe that he was here with this beautiful human beside him instead in bed with Wen, probably completely in pain and injured. 

He snuggled closer to Mingyu and the latter tightened his grip around his waist. "I love you too," the younger suddenly whispered.

"You're awake?" Wonwoo asked surprised and wanted to lean away, but Mingyu didn't let him, clinging to him even more. 

"Mhh, of course I am awake. I was just waiting to see if you'd make more love confessions while thinking that I am asleep.“ 

Little shit. "Yah," Wonwoo mumbled against his chest. 

Mingyu laughed. "Anyway, how did you like your wedding night?" he asked and Wonwoo kicked him under the blanket. "Shut up." 

The younger laughed again. "I thought it was really great. You were really-“

„Shut up!“ Wonwoo blushed and tried again to get away from the tall guy. "Let me go. I need to go to the toilet." 

Mingyu didn´t let him go -of course. "Nope. Not now." 

"What do you mean by not now? But I have to pee.“ 

Mingyu tightened his grip even more. "You are so warm and fluffy. You can´t leave me now. Hold it a little longer." 

Wonwoo would love to hold it and stay in bed with the hot guy beside him, but if he had to pee, he had to pee right away. His bladder had no mercy with him. He started to tickle Mingyu and that helped. 

The younger laughed. „Stop it,“ he yelled with mocked seriousness and finally let go of Wonwoo. "You're mean," he whined as the older get up from the bed, hurrying towards the bathroom. 

When he returned back, Mingyu was still laying on the bed, smirking up at him. God, what would he give for having this sight every day for the rest of his life? 

"Come here,“ the younger murmured seductively, his voice dropping an octave. But Wonwoo didn't want to make it so easy for him. 

"I'm hungry,“ he stated lamely, while standing infront of the bed with arms crossed. 

"Come to me," Mingyu let out again, tapping the spot next to him but Wonwoo shook his head, holding back a smile as the younger pouted. 

"Do you think they have a good breakfast here?" the 18 year old asked, placing a hand on his stomach. 

"Wonwoo, this is a motel. You can be happy if they have anything to eat at all. And now come here," Mingyu whined and the older found it incredibly cute when he started to make grabby hands at him. 

"What do I get out of it, getting back into bed although I'm hungry?" he asked playfully, tilting his head. 

Mingyu groaned. "Come here and you'll see what you get out of it." He paused. "If you don't come on your own, I will get you back into bed and I won't be gentle,“ Mingyu murmured and Wonwoo started to laugh. 

He could no longer maintain the facade. Why should he? He wanted to cuddle up to his tall baby, kissing every spot on his pouty face. He jumped on top of him, covering the younger´s body with his own. "So what now?" he asked him as he supported himself on the mattress, using his free hand to reach for Mingyu´s chest. 

"And now- we're going to eat breakfast,“ Mingyu replied lamely and pushed the older away from himself, moving to get up from the bed. 

"Yah!“ Wonwoo could reach for his arm just in time to shove him back on the mattress, crouching over him again. „What are you doing?“

"What? You said you are hungry?“ Mingyu asked with a laugh in his eyes. 

"Don't fuck around with me." 

Mingyu leaned in, his lips grazing Wonwoo´s. "Otherwise what, hmm?" 

Fuck. He was such a tease. „Otherwise I-“

Wonwoo stopped talking when the younger pressed his lips on his. He moaned, wrapping his arms around his neck, attempting to get as close to him as possible. Wonwoo´s heart sped up. Mingyu was still making him weak and he loved it.

„I love you, babe.“ With that the younger claimed his lips again in a passionate kiss and the older slid his mouth open, letting his tongue inside and-

Mingyu's phone rang.

Seriously? Wonwoo groaned, leaning away. Maybe it was the younger´s mother? "Answer it,“ he breathed as Mingyu spread kisses along his neck.

"Are you sure?" Mingyu let out as his hand travelled to Wonwoo´s upper torso. 

_Don´t stop,_ Wonwoo wanted to say but if this was Mingyu´s mother, he wanted him to answer the call. He already had a guilty conscience about everything and he didn´t want the woman to worry even more about her son. „It´s probably your mother, worrying about you, so-“

"Don't talk about mom right now," Mingyu whined, lifting his head to look at him. 

"Answer it,“ Wonwoo said determined, trying to control his breathing.

The younger groaned but grabbed for his phone. "Mom, what's up?" he asked and Wonwoo gave him a meaningful look while Mingyu stretched out his tongue at him.

"Wait, what? Why did she call you? How did she get your number and how did she even know you are my mother anyway?“ 

Wonwoo sat up, watching the younger closely. He had a bad feeling that this was about him and Wen. When Mingyu put his mother on speaker, his feeling was confirmed.

_"-and you know how small the town is. Everyone here knows everyone. The Fao´s anyway. They have spies everywhere."_

Mingyu sighed and ran a hand through his disshelved hair. "And what did you tell her?" 

_"That of course I don't know where you are and that I'm shocked that you seem to be able to do something like that. Of course I acted innocent. I have to protect you."_

Wonwoo smiled. Mingyu had a smart, loving mother and he was happy for him.

"I'm sure she believed that. If she is as stupid as her son, then for sure," Mingyu commented while he reached for Wonwoo´s hand.

_"Honey, I don't even want to know where you are right now. I'm just calling to ask if you're both okay?"_

Wonwoo squeezed the hand of the younger and Mingyu glanced at him. 

"We've never been better,“ he mumbled into the phone without turning his eyes away from him. 

Wonwoo got goose bumps. The younger´s stare was always so intense that it was still sending chills through his body. 

_"Wah, my son, you are so in love, huh? No wonder you couldn´t sleep for the past nights. You must be so happy to-"_

Mingyu turned red and turned his speaker off. "MOM! Stop talking. I'm hanging up now." 

Wonwoo started laughing, laying back down on the bed. 

"Yes, I love you too -yes, I will tell him you said Hi and- Bye now. -Okay, bye mom." 

Wonwoo laughed even louder after Mingyu had hung up. "She's the best," he let out laughing as the younger pouted. 

"She is the worst. Always talking way too much." 

Wonwoo had to laugh even more when he noticed that the younger's cheeks were still reddened. Mingyu never blushed before and he loved it. "So you're so crazy about me that you couldn't sleep at night??"

"Stop it." 

Wonwoo sat up. "Am I the first one you love so much that your little heart throbs like crazy because of me?" 

„Yah! Stop!“

Wonwoo didn't want to stop. He loved to tease him. "Did you cry every day when you couldn´t see me and-" 

Mingyu threw himself on him, pinning the older to the bed. "I told you to stop." And with that said he kissed him again and the latter responded by deepening it. They both groaned with pleasure when Wonwoo´s stomach started rumbling. 

Mingyu leaned away with a grin. "I've held you up long enough. Let's have something to eat."  


-

After breakfast the two of them went outside. It was cold, but they both needed some fresh air. "There's a nice lake nearby," Mingyu said as they walked down a narrow path, far away from the main street.

"You love lakes, huh? But do you love them more than me?" Wonwoo asked playfully as they were holding hands while walking.

"Shut up or I'll throw you into the cold water."

Wonwoo grinned, then he got serious. "You know they'll be looking for me, don't you? My father will do everything to find me.“

Mingyu squeezed his hand. "That's why I gave a wrong name to the receptionist at the motel."

"I can't imagine how angry my father is right now and what he will do when he gets his hands on me. I know what he is capable of," the older muttered. A shiver ran down his spine just by the thought of it.

Mingyu stopped walking, cupping his chin. "He won't touch you. I will not leave your side and if he should find you, then I will protect you with my life.“

Wonwoo looked down. "But you have to go back sometime. We can't hide forever. You have to go back to your job, your mom and-" 

Mingyu put two fingers under the older´s chin, placing a kiss on his lips. "I don't have to do anything. I can find such a job everywhere and my mom supports us completely, babe. Stop worrying. Let's not think about it today and enjoy our date, okay?" 

Wonwoo blushed. "Are we on a date?" 

Mingyu nodded with a grin. „Call it whatever you like,“ he mumbled before wrapping his arm around the older´s shoulder as they continued to walk around the lake.

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, it feels like this was the first chapter without any drama..finally, huh? 👌
> 
> Thanks to my loyal readers -as always!
> 
> ❤


	20. TWENTY-

Mingyu and Wonwoo were already for three days in the motel. They had spent a lot of time in bed, walking around town and just enjoying their togetherness. Mingyu knew they couldn't stay there forever and that became especially clear to him as he was sitting at breakfast downstairs the next morning while Wonwoo was still showering, taking a look at the newspaper.

A piece of bread almost stuck in his throat. On the title page he could see a picture of Wonwoo with the headline _Son missing. Generous finder's fee._ Fuck!

Mingyu grabbed the newspaper, took another roll with him and headed back upstairs to his motel room.

As he stepped inside, Wonwoo was sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist, putting on his socks. "Already done eating? I hope you brought me a- What's going on?" he asked alarmed after raising his head to look at the younger.

Mingyu placed the newspaper on his lap and sat down on the bed beside him.

"No no no.“ Wonwoo stood up after seeing the headline.„We must leave this place immediately. The other guests will recognize me and the employees have certainly already noticed it. They probably already called the police or my parents. Oh god, my father is on his way here and-"

Mingyu got up as well and wrapped his arms around the older´s body. The latter was panicking and he needed to calm him down. "It´s okay. We get ready and leave, babe. The employees see so many faces around here. I don't think they'll think of you right away -if they took a look at the newspaper at all." 

„I can´t go back to my parents or to Wen. Oh my god. I almost forgot that I am already married to him.“ Wonwoo was clinging to him for dear life, his wet hair was dripping onto the younger´s shirt, but he didn't care.

"I will not let them take you. It's going to be all right," Mingyu mumbled, stroking over his back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling them. Wonwoo leaned away, his eyes open wide. "They are already here,“ he whispered scared.

Mingyu shook his head. "No, that can´t be. They are not. Calm down."

It knocked again. „Room service."

Wonwoo´s facial expression relaxed before Mingyu opened the door and a short woman was standing in front of him with white towels in her hands. "I wanted to clean the room."

Mingyu grabbed for the towels. "Thank you, but we will check out today. You can clean afterwards," he said with a smile before closing the door again. He turned around while Wonwoo was looking at the newspaper again.

"Thank God they didn't mention you," he muttered, his eyes scanning the article. „The mother of the 18 year old is really worried,“ he read out loud, shaking his head. „Worried about the money would be more accurate.“

Mingyu walked over to him and grabbed the newspaper out of the older´s hands, throwing it on the table. He cupped Wonwoo´s face. "Get dressed and then we'll get out of here, okay?"

Wonwoo nodded with a pout. „I really liked it here. But I guess everywhere will be fine with you.“

Mingyu smiled at that. „Aish, since when did you start to use such cheesy lines?“ he asked with a grin but could still see the fear in the older´s eyes. Of course he was scared. He leaned down, giving Wonwoo a kiss on the forehead. "Everything will be fine, babe," he mumbled against his lips.

-

After Wonwoo got dressed they left the room, heading down the stairs towards the reception. "Please wait outside. I check out on my own,“ the younger said and Wonwoo nodded. They both didn´t want the receptionist to see him and perhaps recognize the older after taking a look in the newspaper.

Mingyu paid for their stay, said goodbye and went outside back to Wonwoo, but he wasn´t there. The younger walked around the corner, assuming that the 18 year old might have already crossed the street, but he wasn't there either.

„Don´t panic,“ Mingyu murmured to himself, already panicking. Where was he? They only seperated for five minutes.. Had he gone back to the motel? He turned around to scan his surroundings. Wonwoo was definitely not outside. A lump formed in his throat. 

He ran back inside the motel but Wonwoo was not there as well. Mingyu shook his head. Had he gone mad now? His heart was beating like crazy and sweat started to build up above his face.

Hastily he headed outside again and there he was. Wonwoo was standing infront of the entrance, looking over at him as if nothing had happened.

"Finally," the older muttered as Mingyu walked towards him, angry and relieved.

"Finally?? Where the fuck have you been?“

Wonwoo looked at him with a confused expression. "I was on the toilet for a moment because you hadn't been outside yet so-"

The toilet? He had not thought of that of course. Mingyu took a deep breath, glaring down at him. "You could have told me that! When I came outside and didn't see you, I went crazy. Then I headed back inside the motel and you weren't there either and I thought you were-" 

Wonwoo silenced him with a kiss and his anger was gone just like that. "Sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I just really needed to pee,“ he whispered and Mingyu closed his eyes for a second.

The older was okay. He should calm down. "Never do that again, please," he murmured before grabbing his hand as they started walking, tightening the grip. His protective instinct was kicking in and he was attentive to everything going on around him. Every person who passed them and every car who looked like the one from the Fao´s. He glanced at the older and knew what they had to do. "We need to go to the hairdresser."

Wonwoo stared at him. "Excuse me? Isn´t the timing for a new style a little bit-"

"If your picture is really everywhere in the media, then we have to go to the hairdresser. You need a different hair color and cut."

Wonwoo pouted cutely. "But I like my current one."

"I know babe, I like it too. But we have to change it so that you won't be recognized right away."

Wonwoo was still pouting, but nodded. "Fine."

Mingyu smiled. "I already know what color."

Wonwoo pinched him in the arm. "Yah, that's still my decision."

-  


As they came out of the barbershop, Mingyu couldn't keep his eyes off the older. He was always looking good, but Wonwoo in blonde made him somehow... 

"Stop staring at me!" the 18 year old hissed at him.

"You look so hot. I can´t help it."

Wonwoo brushed a hand through his newly styled hair. They were short with an undercut, colored in a dark blond. He just looked good, dangerously good. Mingyu had to hold himself back to not do something in public that would stir attention.

"Maybe we should also buy you some glasses.“

Wonwoo groaned. "Or maybe I should disguise myself as a clown, then no one will recognize me for sure." He paused and looked to his right. „Let's go into the store here. Fresh clothes wouldn't be bad," Wonwoo said, pulling Mingyu along.

"Can I choose something for you?"

Wonwoo glared at him. "I guess I'm not good looking enough for you the way I am, huh?" he replied playfully, pinching Mingyu's cheek.

Mingyu grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. "I'm crazy about you no matter what you wear and what hair color you have." 

Wonwoo blushed and pushed the younger away from himself, walking into the sports section. "I just want some comfortable pants and a sweater." 

Mingyu followed after him, picking something out for himself as well. After Wonwoo grabbed a jogging suit in black and headed towards the changing room, the younger followed him closely, pushing him inside. 

"This looks familiar to me," Wonwoo murmured as he turned towards him. Their bodies were touching.

"Me too, just the last time we were in a dressing room together I didn't dare to kiss you." 

Wonwoo smiled. "I really had waited for it back then." 

Mingyu leaned his face forward. "That's why you get it now,“ he whispered before pressing his lips on the younger´s. He was making him crazy and although he thought it would get away after awhile, he was still completely weak for Wonwoo.

The older dropped his jogging suit on the floor before wrapping his arms around the taller´s neck. 

Mingyu licked into his mouth, clutching at his shirt, feeling hot all over. "God, you're still driving me crazy," Mingyu mumbled against his lips. 

Wonwoo grinned and kissed him again.

After making out for awhile, they both paid for their jogging suits and left the store. Mingyu reached for the older´s hand, staring at him. 

"What? 

Mingyu smiled. "You look really hot with the blonde hair- making me lose my mind." 

Wonwoo grinned shyly. "Shut up, will you?" 

They kept walking in silence for the next few minutes and Mingyu wondered where they should head next. "Let's hop on a train and go somewhere else.“

The older nodded.

„Where do you want to go?" Mingyu asked, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as they walked towards the station. 

"I want to go to the district, where you have lived before. Where there are no crazy arranged marriages and people are free." 

Mingyu smiled. "But there are a lot of my exes around there." 

Wonwoo glared up at him. "Then be happy to see them all again." Did he pouted? 

"But I only have eyes for you," the younger whispered in his ear before placing a kiss on his earlobe. 

"Wah stop it, we're in the middle of the street." 

Mingyu grinned because of Wonwoo´s blushing face. "My district it is then."

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story will soon come to an end. Probably 3 or 4 chapters left.
> 
> You still have to endure an angst part in the next one though- i am already apologizing for that in advance🙈😅


	21. TWENTYONE-

When they arrived at the station, someone suddenly grabbed Wonwoo´s arm from behind. He turned around and his heart started pounding loudly against his chest. His father was standing in front of him with one of the angriest facial expressions Wonwoo had ever seen on him - and he had seen a lot. 

"You come with me, now!" he let out through gritted teeth. 

Mingyu was still holding his hand, pulling him closer towards himself. 

"You are still a kid and married. You have no rights! You come back with me or-" He paused and looked at Mingyu. "Or he is going to be arrested." 

The younger rolled his eyes. "This is bullshit. What are you trying to arrest me for?" he asked, glaring at Wonwoo´s father. 

"For kidnapping?" 

Wonwoo shook his head. "I went voluntarily. He didn´t do anything!" he muttered while his father smirked. He hated him. 

"He is not of legal age, but in the law of arranged marriage he also gets a punishment, if he intervenes between two married people -no matter how old." He pulled at Wonwoo´s arm but Mingyu reached for his wrist. 

"Let go," the younger hissed. 

"It's over mailman. You had your fun. You let go." 

Wonwoo only now noticed two men behind them who looked like bodyguards. One of them grabbed Mingyu, pushing him to the ground. "No!" Wonwoo yelled as the other man grabbed him, dragging the 18 year old into a blue car. Out of the corner of his eye, Wonwoo saw how one of the guy´s was punching Mingyu in the stomach. „NO! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything," he screamed, tears running down his cheeks. 

"Shut your mouth now,“ his father yelled at him as he sat in the car, starting the engine. „It is your fault that he is getting beaten up right now!“

-

Next morning.

Wonwoo was sitting on the ground inside the bathroom. He had just taken a shower and now didn´t want to get out. After his father had brought him to Wen the day before, the latter had first beaten him up and then slept with him several times. 

Apart from being back in a nightmare, Wonwoo was worried about Mingyu. Did they let them go? Will he really get a punishment for kidnapping? 

A knock on the door startled him. "Come out! My parents invited us for lunch today." 

Wonwoo stood up and washed his face. Wen shouldn't see that he had cried again.

Wen´s parents lived only five minutes away so they walked towards their place. His hand was so tight around Wonwoo´s that it started hurting. "If you ever dare to embarrass me or run away like that again, you won't survive another day," his husband had threatened him before they arrived in front of his parents' door.

"There you are," Wen´s mother greeted them with a wide grin plastered on her face, as if they all were one big happy family.

The next hours, Wonwoo was just physically present. He answered when someone asked him a question, ate and at least pretended to listen. Inside, there was a fight going on. He was hurt, scared and above all, worried. So fucking worried about Mingyu - but he didn't dare to ask Wen what had happened to the younger after they had left the station with his father.

"-and we have really beautiful recordings of both of you during the wedding ceremony," he heard Wen´s mother gush and then it dawned him. Recording. Video. Proof. He had completely forgotten the original plan to get out of this arranged marriage bullshit. He calculated the days back to the wedding and figured that today was only the sixth since he was married. He still had four days to record Wen when he would again become violent towards him to hopefully get out of this nightmare after all. Wonwoo could have just slapped himself in the face that he hadn't thought of it earlier, because just a few hours ago he could have already filmed provable material and –

"Wonwoo?“ Wen´s mother´s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "How do you like the idea?" He hadn't listened and of course had no idea what the topic was. He cleared his throat and shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes," Wen commented, placing his hand on his thigh. "So, in two days we'll be flying to Hawaii for our honeymoon. I am excited!" Honeymoon? Never. Before that Wonwoo would open the door during the flight and jump out of that fucking plane. But he had two days left and he would use them wisely. His camera was hidden in the house and he would do it tonight- he knew exactly which topic would make his husband mad as hell.

-

"I'd like to speak to Mingyu." They had returned home two hours later and Wonwoo had hidden the camera behind a box in the bedroom while Wen had taken a shower. He was still aching from the beating this morning, but he couldn't lose any time. He needed to do it know.

"What did you say?" his husband asked him, visibly pissed off that he had even dared to say Mingyu´s name. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and glared at him.

"Well, your men had treated him pretty harshly and I'd like to know if he is alright."

"I hope he's not. He destroyed our happiness of love."

Wonwoo had to laugh because of that. "What happiness? You call this happiness? Even if Mingyu hadn't been there, I would have tried to get away from you, asshole.“

"You wouldn't have dared. Your father told me, that you were an obedient son until this fucking mailman showed up." Wen was pretty annoyed, but still not angry enough to beat him, so Wonwoo had to think about something else. He sat down on the bed and stared at him. "At least he satisfied me in bed."

"What are you saying?" Wen´s voice rose and he walked towards him.

"He was my first and the best - you can't keep up with him you old fart." He got a punch in his stomach. Success.

"Shut the fuck up."

One punch was not enough. Wonwoo had to risk more. "You'll never be able to keep up with his younger body and handsome face. I will always think of him no matter where and how often you touch me," he hissed and got a slap across his face with so much force, that he dropped back on the mattress.

"You say another word about him and I'll kill you, I swear," Wen shouted before placing a hand on h neck, tightening his grip. His head was red and he was mad as hell - that should be enough.

"I love him," Wonwoo whispered, just before he passed out.

-

When the 18 year old opened his eyes again, he was at the hospital. No one else was in the room with him. What had happened? His face hurt and he reached for his cheek. He didn't even have to look at himself in the mirror to know it was swollen and he must look really awful.

He was startled when the door swung open. "Ah, you are awake. That is great.“ It was a doctor who came inside accompanied by a nurse. He sat down on the chair next to his bed. "Can you tell me your name and your age, please?"

"Jeon Wonwoo, 18 years old." The doctor nodded and marked something on his papers.

"Well, you don't seem to have suffered any memory loss from your fall but we still need to make some check ups with-"

Wonwoo widened his eyes. "Fall?"

The older man looked at him through his glasses. "Your husband told us, you fell down the stairs in your house. Can't you remember that?"

Wonwoo shook his head slowly. What had Wen told the doctor? His head hurt. He didn´t want to think.

"Fortunately, your partner reacted quickly and took you to the hospital immediately. You had a bigger wound on your head but we could take care of that real quick." Wonwoo wondered where this wound had come from. Had Wen hit him with something after he fainted?

"So, your husband went back to your parents, he will be back in a bit. But your cousin is here. Are you ready for a visit?“ Cousin? Wonwoo nodded although he had no idea what cousin would visit him.

"Well, then I'll ask him in and you'll take a good nap after his visit, right?"

Wonwoo nodded. He wanted to know who pretended to be his cousin. There was a small glimmer of hope that it was Mingyu, but how could the latter have found out about his stay in the hospital that fast? The doctor and the nurse left the room and Wonwoo placed his hand on top of his head, right over his wound. It hurt.

When the door opened again and the 18 year old spotted the person, who was entering, tears shot in his eyes immediately.

"Hi babe, I- don't cry, hey, hey." Mingyu closed the door behind him and hurried towards him as Wonwoo was already stretching his arms out. The younger sat down on the mattress and hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright?" Wonwoo asked between sobs while Mingyu was stroking his back.

"Fool. Why are you asking me that? How are you?" He leaned back and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He gently caressed his swollen cheek. "Babe."

Wonwoo couldn't stop crying and clawed at the younger one's shirt, afraid that he would leave any second. Only now did he noticed the clothes Mingyu was wearing. He also seemed to be a patient here. He looked up at his face in horror. "What happened?“

Mingyu took his hand in his, before kissing his fingers. "They gave me some pretty good punches yesterday. I got some bruises aound my stomach, but nothing bad. I can get out tomorrow, but what about you?"

Wonwoo leaned his forehead against his. "Wen told the doctor I fell down the stairs, but I didn´t. I had provoked him so he would punch me and I could film it and- Mingyu, I filmed him! I hid the camera and pressed on record before he started beating me,"he let out excitedly.

Mingyu widened his eyes. "You did? You smart boy. The way you look right now, those evidence material should be enough."

Wonwoo sat upright. "I hope he didn't find the camera. Oh God, maybe I really have a chance to get out of that marriage." Hope was filling his heart.

Mingyu kissed him. And then again. And again until his mental wounds started to heal because of the younger´s affection. "As stupid as he is, he found nothing. Once you're out of the hospital, you need to bring it to the library. I'll call them and let them know. Babe, you get out of there real soon." He kissed him again.

"I love you."

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the last chapter. It is time to finish this.  
> Thanks for everyone who stayed till the end 👌 you are the best!! ❤
> 
> Vote for Seventeen 💪


	22. Last chapter: TWENTYTWO-

Three months later.

The sun was hanging low, but it was still warm. Spring was in full swing and Mingyu and Wonwoo had gone to the sea for a short holiday. 

Since a few weeks ago, Wonwoo had been out of the arranged marriage. The video footage of Wen, hitting him, had been proof enough -Mingyu hadn't watched it though.

Wen had been charged with assault of a minor, the marriage was annulled and Wonwoo's parents had agreed that Wonwoo, only months away from legal age, was now in charge of himself. 

"Hey, stop splashing me. The water is still cold," the older complained playfully as they were walking along the beach.

The older's wounds and bruises had healed and the laughter hadn't disappeared from his face for weeks. He was happy and Mingyu was satisfied that he could contribute to it. Grabbing Wonwoo by the legs, he threw him over his shoulder. "Yah!"

The younger started laughing as he ran into the water with him. "Mailman, I swear to you, if you throw me in, I'll kill you." 

Mingyu chuckled, smacking the older's butt with one hand. "Oh, are you really in the position to make threats?" Wonwoo started laughing as he clung to Mingyu's shirt.

After a few seconds, the younger walked out of the water, putting Wonwoo back on his feet. The latter's laughter disappeared for a moment. "What is it?" He asked him as he was staring at Mingyu seriously. 

"You really came into my disaster and saved me. I could never thank you enough and-" 

Mingyu didn't let him finish but grabbed his arm, pulling him in for a kiss. "I would have done it over and over and over again." 

Wonwoo smiled and reached for his hand. "I am probably the happiest person in the world, huh?" 

They continued walking along the beach and while Mingyu was holding the hand of the older, enjoying the sun on his face, he knew he was still the one who was happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is soo short and unspectacular, but there is nothing left to say here, only: and they lived happily ever after... ❤
> 
> Thank you for staying till the end -though the last chapters were pretty messy. (I am still not that good with ending a story🙈) 
> 
> Thanks for your Kudos and your comments!! 
> 
> Love,  
> Meanie_nim ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like the idea and if I should carry this on. I will be happy about much love for this story.  
> Meanie_nim ♡


End file.
